Damaged (REMASTERED)
by TheDarkHasRisen
Summary: Traumatised by past events, Mara Morris must learn to move forward with her life, and her saviour Severus Snape might just be her lifeline. Little does she know she might just be returning the favour. But other dangers lurk behind the scenes, who is this new mysterious boy in her life, and who is pulling the strings?
1. Chapter 1-The Savior

**This story is Rated 18+ Mature for sexual content.**

* * *

An immense calm filled her being as she felt her body sinking deeper and deeper into nothingness, the moonlit, bobbing surface was fading further from view.

She felt her lungs filling up with water, the calmness of the potion was soaring through her, reducing any kind of panic which would normally engage a dying person.

She felt the end nearing and was glad of it, she shut her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

However, her eyes opened suddenly as she felt something tight, sticky and slimy wrap around her waist

"_No, let me drown!" _she thought wildly.

She was plummeted out of the water, and landed hard on the ground, she could hear herself choking loudly, her body convulsing under the pressure but strangely felt none of the pain associated with it as if her soul was floating away from her body.

She gasped loudly as water escaped out of her throat, pain suddenly shooting every nerve in her body as she felt herself come back to earth, she tried to open her stinging eyes and saw a looming dark figure hovering over her, her body flopped and she let the darkness wash over her...

* * *

Distorted voices pierced her ears, and her eyes opened slowly. She let out a groan which sent a fire scorching in her throat, she heard movement and hurrying feet.

She heard the words, _Potion_, and heard a top pop off. Next moment a warm liquid was pouring luxuriously down her throat, cooling the fiery sensation in her throat and lungs.

Another potion was poured into her mouth, and she felt her eyes opening, no longer stinging and painful.

"Miss Morris?" asked a kind, but concerned voice "Mara, can you hear me?"

Maras' eyes opened and she groaned.

"I feel like I've been hit with a hundred Cruicators Curses." she complained, her body stiff and aching, and was glad that potion gave her the ability to speak at least.

"Thank goodness." Mara looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey, the Matron standing over her. She looked to the side and saw lots of potion vials at the ready, two already opened.

Madam Pomfrey helped Mara to sit up and lean against the several pillows laid behind her head, her eyes darted forward, and her heart thumped nervously at the sight of Professor Snape standing by the open curtain, speaking to the Headmaster.

Mara felt extremely anxious, scared even, at the prospect of explaining herself, she couldn't even remember what exactly happened to land her in the hospital wing in the first place.

"What.. happened last night?" Mara asked, and received a funny look from Pomfrey.

"Last night? You've been out for at least a week." Mara looked in surprise at the Matron's statement.

"A week?" she asked.

"Yes-and I think it best for Professor Snape to explain everything."

Mara swallowed and noticed Snape enter the cubicle, Dumbledore left and hurried away quickly.

Mara sank into her pillows at the look Snape gave her, a feeling of foreboding washing over her and prepared for the telling off she'd receive for whatever it was she did.

She watched Snape as Pomfrey sorted out the potion vials beside the bed, and she automatically pulled up the covers over her hospital gown.

A bell rang a few cubicles down

"Please excuse me, I will be right back." Pomfrey said, hurrying out quickly.

"..where'd the Headmaster go?" Mara asked, unable to help herself, wanting some of this awkwardness to go away.

"To alert your guardians you have woken."

Mara stared with wide eyes "What, why? They won't give a damn!"

"It is standard procedure," Snape said softly "Whether they care or not."

Mara swallowed, how much was her 'guardian' Mrs Malfoy told? What if she found out..wait, Maras' eyes fixed forward in concentration, and a horrible, sinking feeling took hold of her, everything coming back to her like a tidlewave, Lucius Malfoy featuring heavily in the forefront of her mind as she recollected all the memories that had left her momentarily.

Including the lake, and _why_ she went there.

She glanced at Snape anxiously who was watching her in scrutiny.

"Let's get the explanation out of the way, shall we." Snape said, Mara sank further into her pillows. "I was patrolling the area around the lake, I was surprised to see no Aurors guarding the place. I noticed the giant squid acting strangely in the water, it looked rather frantic so I decided to head over and see what the commotion was. When I drew nearer, I heard a loud choking and spluttering noise so I dashed over, and I came across you." Mara frowned at the harsh look she received "I cleared your airways with my wand, and you fell unconscious. I can only assume you were in the lake-the Giant Squid saw what was happening and helped you out of the water."

Mara felt her eyes sting, but she quietly held back.

"Y-_you_ saved my life?" Mara asked timidly, Snape nodded curtly

"If I hadn't come across you you would be dead right now." he said blatantly Mara gulped.

"Now, the question is, _why_ were you in the lake?"

He noticed Maras' blue eyes turn bloodshot as she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"I..don't remember why I was in the lake.." she said nervously, Snape lowered his eyes in a menacing glower at her, making her swallow again.

"I think I am owed an explanation." Snape said sternly.

"L-like I said, I don't remember!" she snapped, and they both looked as the curtain flew open.

"Really, Professor, she isn't in any state to be interrogated!" Madam Pomfrey said haughtily, Snapes eyes lowered at Mara.

"We will resume this little chat soon." He said in a promising tone.

Snape spun on his heel, his robes billowing behind him as he stormed out of the cubicle.

Mara leant back fully into the pillows, exhausted.

"You should sleep, when you wake your lunch will be ready."

Mara nodded "Take this." She was handed a dreamless sleep potion and drank out of it, she really couldn't deal with any nightmares on top of what happened, and drifted into a somewhat comfortable slumber...

It wasn't long before Mara was back on her feet, with the added help from the potions she was out of the hospital bed in a few days and was glad to be able to eat properly.

Mara gave a sigh as she left the bathroom, after feeling sticky wearing that horrid hospital gown all week she was happy to feel clean. She paused in the middle of the aisle as she dried her hair with a towel, spotting the door opening.

The Headmaster, along with Professor Snape entered the wing.

She pursed her lips in worry and hurried towards her cubicle, shutting the curtain behind her. She began to pace, wondering how she was going to explain what happened. When she heard their voices coming closer, she sat on the edge of the bed, her face burning. The the curtain pushed opened, to reveal Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Morris, the Headmaster would like a private word with you if you are ready?"

Mara nodded, and smoothed out her school jumper.

The curtain opened once more, and she caught a glimpse of Snape scowling at Dumbledore as he entered, shutting the curtain behind him.

She noticed the serious look in Dumbledore's watery blue eyes, but he gave her a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Miss Morris?"

Dumbledore noticed the worried look on her ashen toned face as she gripped the sheets with her fingers.

"I have personally notified Mrs Malfoy of this incident, I hope to hear from her soon."

Mara frowned at her knees but nodded.

"Also, the Aurors who abandoned their post at the lake have been severely punished."

Mara nodded again, receiving a sympathetic look from Dumbledore.

"You aren't in any trouble for what's happened," Dumbledore said more softly, now that the notifications were out of the way. Mara looked at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "but you know what I am going to ask? As I am aware, Professor Snape has already done so."

"..yes." Mara said weakly, glancing nervously at the curtain which Snape was almost certainly still behind.

"I have kindly asked Professor Snape to wait by the entrance." he noticed the relief spread across her, her slim shoulders relaxing slightly.

"I...don't know how to explain..why I did what I did." Mara said nervously "...I, I was forced not to tell."

A slight alarmed look crossed Dumbledore's ancient features.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"M-Mr Malfoy said if I said anything I'd be in trouble."

Mara had a sudden feeling like her brain was being examined and shuddered.

"I-if I say anything, and M-Mrs Malfoy finds out.." she trembled harder, her voice raising into a panicked tone. She glanced as Dumbledore swept carefully towards her, standing closer to her.

"Anything you say to me, will not go any further. Not even to Professor Snape." Dumbledore said seriously, starting to become very worried indeed. Strangely, Mara felt like she could trust Dumbledore, despite the dreadful things Mr Malfoy and Draco always spat about him.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at her.

"..I-It's hard, I don't know how to say..." she wiped her eyes quickly.

"Take your time." Dumbeldore said softly, his worried eyes fixed on her. Mara tried to stop her fingers shaking.

What would the Headmaster think of her if she told him? Would he think she wanted it to happen or that it was her own fault? What if it was her fault, though..

She bit her lip and looked at Dumbledore, finally deciding..

"Sir, could I retrieve something from my dorm to show you?" she asked,

Dumbledore watched her for a moment "Of course." he said softly, and looked as Mara pulled out her wand and swung it.

A tiny crystal phial appeared, and hovered in the air. Dumbledore averted his gaze to it, and his eyes sparked in curiosity at the swirling substance inside it.

"Please.." she whispered, and Dumbledore reached out for the phial, clutching it in his hand.

"It will explain why I was at the lake..please, don't think badly of me." she choked, and quickly wiped her eyes.

Dumbledore examined the phial, unsure if he wanted to view this new memory in his hand.

"Y-you don't know what he was like..he-he made me believe..." she sobbed, wiping her eyes furiously off the tears. "Please, Sir, I beg you not to tell anyone."

Dumbledore gave Mara a rather pitying look "No, it will stay between you and me, Miss Morris."

Mara glanced at him in worry.

"I will go and view the memory now...ah, I do believe your lunch has arrived." Dumbledore smiled, opening the curtain to reveal Madam Pomfrey behind it with a wheely cart of trays in front of her.

"I am just heading off, Poppy. I will leave you tend to your patient, I advise a calming draught before she eats." he added, Pomfrey looked over Dumbledores shoulder and noticed Maras' face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, and passed the Matron who bustled inside the cubicle. He noticed Snape had already left, perhaps giving up of receiving any information at all.

He sighed, glancing at the tiny phial in his hand again, Severus would have to wait...

* * *

**Hello and welcome back! The remaster is finally here, and I'm very excited to bring it to you after all this time! I hope the wait was ultimately worth it. There are still a few more chapters I need to get done, but I'm nearly finished. **

**I will post 3 chapters once a week, since most of them are already done. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**Please, absolutely refrain from posting spoilers in the reviews section if you already know the plot of the story, so it's not spoiled for new readers :) **

**Feel free to press that follow and fave button if you enjoy these chapters, every fave, comment and read is appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2-Auror

A new source of gossip consumed Hogwarts following Maras' release from the hospital wing. Varied stories of how the incident happened became more and more obscure the longer the gossip continued, people avoided asking Mara about it directly, but she heard snippets of conversation; _'that's the one that almost drowned'_

_'I heard she was asked to midnight swim for a dare'_

_'I heard a _boy_ was involved!'_

Mara shook her head to each of them as they passed, becoming irritated at every judgemental look shot her way. One person was revelling in the attention however, and was becoming insufferable to be around. Professor Snape, who people figured out had actually saved her from dying, or more, Mara thought, he had let slip in one of his classes his acts of heroism.

She couldn't decide if she was grateful or not of him for saving her, for a part of her wished the squid would have let her drown and Snape left her to die.

Mara took her usual lonely seat at the Slytherin table and poured herself some milkless, crunchy cornflakes and poured them in a bowl. Whilst she ate she felt the weight of peoples eyes boring into the back of her head, until the arrival of swooping post owls caught everyone's attention.

A package dropped in front of her, she paid the owl and opened the _Daily Prophet _newspaper as the ebony dark bird took flight again.

The first person she saw, of course, was Lucius Malfoy, but it was such a delightful image it made her want to look longer. For he was wrapped in chains, looking dismal, gaunt faced, unshaven and greasy haired, and he was wearing grey prison rags that hung off him slightly.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her made her jump fiercely and look around.

Professor Snape stood before her holding a slip of parchment. She ripped out the front page and shoved it into her bag before Snape could see the topic of it, which aroused his curiosity.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, eyeing him innocently as she took the parchment he handed to her.

"Your timetable for the year." he said with a dark look, Mara took it, trying to ignore his attitude and scanned the timetable.

She was happy to see she had passed Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions, and all the other classes she had chosen, except Divination, she was never really any good at it and took naps in most of the classes anyway.

She looked at Defence class again and saw _Snapes_' name as teacher, her eyes widened in disbelief, how did this happen? She wanted to say something about it, but she didn't want to give him any more of a superiority complex than he alraedy had, so she forgot about it.

"I assume it is still your ambition to become a Healer?" Snape drawled, throwing Mara off and drawing her attention.

"..uh, yes, sir." she said timidly.

"Then you are to see Professor Dumbledore before Defence against the Dark Arts begins. I should get going now, if I were you." Snape said with a slight curl of his lip, glancing at the clock on the wall. "class will be starting soon."

"I haven't finished breakfast yet." she said irritably, Snape glowered at her.

"Do stall that attitude of yours, I did save your life."

Mara glared "As you keep reminding everyone, Professor." she snapped.

"And I will keep doing so until you feel grateful I saved your sorry life." he sneered, Mara felt her eyes water and shot to her feet.

She felt Snapes' eyes on her as she picked up her schoolbag, and his eyes fell on the newspaper, he spotted the name Malfoy under the ripped article and cast Mara a suspicious glare.

"Mara!"

Mara jumped on her way to the exit and turned to see Hermione Granger hurrying after her, she hid the newspaper article deeper in her bag.

"I've heard...are you alright?" Hermione asked, worry in her creased brow.

"..I've been better.." Mara shrugged. "Madam Pomfrey helped, loads of potions to get me back on my feet."

Hermione gave Mara a sympathetic look she hadn't received from any other student. "Dumbledore's been ever so worried," said Hermione earnestly "he contacted your guardians straight away."

"Fat lot of good it'll do," Mara snapped "Mrs Malfoy will most likely chuck it in the bin and be disappointed I didn't drown, and the other ones in prison! Thank god." she added the end quietly, Hermione frowned, increased concern in her brown eyes.

Hermione suddenly jumped as Snape now stood in front of them, giving Hermione a suspicious look,

"I thought I told you to go straight to the Headmaster." Snape said irritably, Mara glared out of the entrance hall.

"I was just going." she said quietly "Bye, Hermione."

"Mara," Mara paused, looking back at Hermione from the entrance "meet me in the library later? We can have a study session, sound good?" she asked, Mara glanced at Snape warily who stood watching them with crossed arms.

"Sounds good, see you later." Mara said, and hurried out of the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office...

* * *

Upon arrival outside the stone gargoyle Mara exhaled nervously and looked at the entrance, and realised Snape hadn't bothered to give her the password.

She sighed irritably.

"Uh..can you open, please?" she asked, eyeing the gargoyle curiously but it didn't even shudder. "The Headmaster is expecting me. Professor Snape didn't give me the password."

The gargoyle still didn't' move, she sighed and decided to wait until the Headmaster came out, a part of her wondered if Snape was just trying to trick her and make her late for Defence, so he had a reason to put her in detention.

Moments later, to her surprise the Gargoyle shuddered and turned slowly. She heard voices coming down to her level.

"I'm surprised we're even allowed back on duty."

"Be grateful we aren't sacked."

"Shh" Two boys emerged from gargoyle, wearing extremely guilty expressions. They both had long brown coats, but one had blonde unruly hair and hazel eyes, and the other brown eyes and tanned skin, and was quite good looking.

"Oh, hold the gargoyle, please!" Mara said, shooting to her feet off the alcove and hurrying to the entrance. The older boys stepped aside, and Mara suddenly felt unnerved as the boy with blonde hair didn't take his eyes off her until they were out of sight...

The door opened before she could knock on it, and she spotted Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, putting his wand away.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm late, Headmaster. It's just Professor Snape didn't give me the password."

"You are just in time." he said kindly, and gestured for Mara to sit down as she made her way across the circular room. She glanced around and noticed the various, strange silver instruments, and the hundreds of portraits behind Dumbledore's desk depicting all the previous Headmasters of the school, all pretending to sleep but a couple. She had never been in Dumbledore's office before, which made her uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, Mara bit her lip, she didn't want to bother the Headmaster.

"...better, I guess.."

Dumbledore gave her an anxious look "Do you still feel...how you felt before the incident?" he asked carefully, a soft look in his eyes.

Mara looked away not wanting to meet his eyes, instead she looked at a beautiful large phoenix with neat red and gold feathers, sat on a high perch next to Dumbledore's desk, it nodded to her in acknowledgement, making her smile a little.

"...I still feel..low.." she was wondering why Dumbledore was worried, when surely he had bigger concerns than that of one teenage girl.

"I'm sure you have bigger concerns than me, Headmaster." Mara said nervously, looking back at the Headmaster.

"Every student in this school and their safety is a top priority," Dumbledore said "And I am afraid I haven't done much in the way of your protection. You are just as important as any other student."

"Even Harry Potter?" she asked, and Dumbledore leaned forward slightly in a friendly fashion

"Even Harry Potter." he repeated, Mara smiled a little but couldn't help thinking of all the insults the Malfoys had shot at Dumbledore over the years.

_'Harry Potter, number one student in Dumbledore's book, that's all that silly old fool cares about. Saint potter, just because he's got some stupid scar on his head.'_

_'Dumbledore's past his prime, nothing but a has been, it's time someone took over that damn school, someone like me.' _Mara fought back that last thought of Mr Malfoy, him taking up the Headmasters post was the stuff of nightmares!

"Professor Snape said you wanted to talk about my timetable, Headmaster?" she continued after the small silence passed.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful look. "Is it still your ambition to become a Healer?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir." Mara nodded, deja vu hitting her as Snape asked the same thing earlier.

"Excellent," Dumbledore replied "I have arranged it with Madam Pomfrey, so you can become her assistant. Learn the in's and out's of becoming a healer."

Mara looked in surprise at the Headmaster "Really?" she asked, looking happier than he had seen her for awhile.

"Yes, you will be working alongside Miss Hannah Abbot in the hospital wing. In the mornings before first period Monday and Fridays, then we will add more as you progress." he smiled.

"Thank you, Headmaster!" Mara beamed

"You are quite welcome." he smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Now I suggest you head to your lesson. An Auror outside will be waiting for you."

Mara gave Dumbledore a confused look "Auror?"

"Yes, just a security measure, I hope you understand." Dumbledore replied, Mara realised he probably didn't trust her to walk down a corridor on her own after what happened.

"Please take this." Dumbledore handed Mara a slip which had his neat writing looped across it, explaining Maras' absence, she guessed he didn't want Snape to have any reason to give her detention, even though it was he who sent her to Dumbledore in the first place.

"Thank you." Mara said, standing up, turned and headed for the exit..

She let out an anxious sigh when the stairs lowered, and she saw the Auror standing in front of the Gargoyle.

It was the boy whose eyes didn't leave her as she ascended to the office, and she felt nervous again at the sight of him.

"...hello." the boy said nervously "I'm supposed to escort you to your class."

Mara nodded "This way, then." the boy said, she rolled her eyes.

"..is this going to become a regular thing?" Mara asked as she walked beside the boy down the corridor, and the boy cast her a worry gaze.

"I'm not allowed to say. I shouldn't even be talking to you, really." the boy said, frowning, averting his eyes on anything but the girl.

"I won't say anything." Mara said quietly, the boy smiled a little.

"Thanks." he sighed shakily, and she began to wonder why this boy was so nervous...

The Auror escorted Mara right to the classroom door which was open ajar

"Here you go." The Auror said, Mara smiled a little.

"Thank you." she turned to the door and pressed it on the handle.

"My name's Daniel-by the way." he added, Mara looked around in surprise at the Auror, who looked red in the face.

"Uh..nice to meet you." she nodded, turned, and smiled a little before entering the Defence classroom. The Auror, Daniel, sighed heavily, turned and made his way back down the corridor..


	3. Chapter 3-Defence Against the Dark Arts

Snape prowled his DATDA classroom and roved his cruel eyes over the students as they stood practising non verbal spells against each other.

Looking for any excuses to deduct points from Gryffindor house, his eyes fell on Potter and Malfoy who he had partnered up specifically in the hope of teaching Potter a lesson in talking back to him. He decided to go over and see what he could criticise of Potter, when the door opened.

He, and several other heads glanced at the door as Mara Morris walked in, looking nervously around the room as she took in the sight of everyone practising.

Snape glared at Mara for a moment before making his way over to her.

"So," he began, making Mara jump, successfully drawing her attention to him. "you finally decide to join us, I presume you have a signed note explaining your late arrival?" he smirked, Mara pursed her lips at the taunting look in his dark eyes.

"Of course, sir." she said, and pulled out a piece of parchment which made Snape scowl. "here you go, Professor." she said lightly..

Snape snatched the note from her hand, but she gasped quietly when their fingers brushed- Snape stared at her in unhappy surprise, as a strange tingling sensation shot through his nerves at her touch. The shock in her eyes lingered on him as he diverted his attention to the note, unwilling to believe she had just felt that same, strange feeling too.

"Fine," Snape spat, Mara became wary and stepped back at his sudden hostility. "You will be practising with Longbottom today, get a move on." he ordered, Mara hurried past him, not daring to look back as he stormed off.

"Hi, Mara." Neville smiled nervously, Mara returned it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." she replied

"No problem. I'm glad it's you and not any of the other Slytherin's I'm partnering with." he shuddered, Mara smiled a little and wondered if Snape thought this a sort of punishment? To partner up with Neville? If it was it was a rubbish punishment, since she liked the boy.

She pulled out her wand and aimed at Neville, but found herself unable to think of any spell as her mind moved back to that weird feeling she felt when Snape touched her, what Was that feeling? She had never felt it before...

At the end of class Snape called Mara to the front, she reluctantly made her way to his desk as everyone began to leave the classroom.

Mara waited anxiously, Snape didn't say a word until the door shut, leaving them alone.

"Your performance in today's class was very poor, I expect better of my Slytherin students." Snape scolded, causing Mara to glance away "You are aware, I hope, that accident, or no accident does not excuse you from poor performances and lack of homework?"

Mara couldn't help the glare she shot at Snape.

"What are you going to do, deduct house points?" she asked mockingly, earning a deathly stare in return.

"No, you will do detention with me, every day this week, at lunch time."

Mara stared in disbelief at her Head of House, but she shrunk at the daring look in Snape's eyes, and he smirked in response to her cower.

"Now, leave." Snape ordered, Mara held in a sigh, turned and made her way to the exit, wondering if she even had the energy for detention...

* * *

The end of the day couldn't come quick enough, Mara could finally study in the library with Hermione Granger.

Mara and Hermione discussed the accident and exactly what happened.

"...Dumbledore must have more pressing matters to deal with than me. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble.." she said in worry "It's not like I've been of much help to deserve any of it.."

Hermione frowned and Mara blushed as she pressed her hand against her shoulder

"You've been more than helpful. Don't you remember telling us about Mr Malfoy spotting Sirius Black on the platform last year?" she said quietly.

Mara shrugged away "And you were giving us tip off's all year about what Malfoy was up to."

"Yeah, I soon regretted it. And it wasn't enough.." Mara huffed, thinking back with a shudder when he found out what was going on. "I'm surprised he didn't chuck me out.." Instead he..

"I'm sorry I stopped giving you lot information..I just..I risked too much.." Mara pressed her hand to her forehead, trying not to think of all those moments alone, the viciousness of the second time it happened..

"Can we just get on with our homework?" Mara asked in a shaky voice, Hermione frowned but nodded...

When they were done, the two exited the library together and parted ways in the Enatrance Hall, Mara made her way to the dungeon, her mind on the last time she and Mr Malfoy..

"Watch it!" Mara gasped and held her banged head, causing her bag to drop off her arm and her books to spill on the floor.

She looked up and frowned at the tall, blonde haired boy in front of her.

"You could have said 'excuse me'." she snapped, receiving a glower in response.

Draco looked up and saw Granger's bushy head vanishing from sight.

"Been hanging around with that jumped up mudblood Granger again, have you?" he sneered, Mara glared.

"Yes, I have. And _Don't _call her that!" she snapped, Draco scoffed

"Father always said you were a disgrace, mixing with kind like that."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, or You for that matter." Mara spat as she dropped to the floor to pick up her things.

She felt Dracos' glare upon her, and he spotted something odd among her books. Before she could hide it he snatched down and grabbed it "Hey!" Mara snapped, but glanced up at him fearfully as he read the article about his incarcerated father. "A little keepsake, is it?" he sneered venomously, showing her the picture of the cutting she had ripped out of the _Daily Prophet_ this morning. "Glad he's in Azkaban, are you!?" he bellowed, Mara shot to her feet as he pulled out his wand and she did the same.

"What's going on here?" Came a familiar angry drawl. Mara looked at the sudden presence of an Auror to Snape, and figured the Auror saw the argument and left to summon him.

Draco gave Snape a strange, loathing look that Mara had never seen him give the Professor.

"Well?" he snapped, making Mara jolt.

"Draco pulled his wand out on me first." Mara defended, and Snape shot Draco a glare.

"Only because she has a cutting of my father in prison." Draco snarled, reluctantly lowering his wand at the look Snape gave him, Mara hesitated but soon copied.

"Look!" Draco snapped, and Snape snatched the newspaper cutting from his hand, Mara cowered slightly under the dark stare from Snape.

"I see..." Snape remained silent for a moment, glancing between Mara and Draco in thought. "Morris, Follow me." he said "Malfoy, I suggest you go back to your common room to cool off."

"I was on my way to the bathroom, Professor."

"..Very well." Snape said almost reluctantly Draco glared at Mara when he passed her

"Morris, come." he ordered, and Mara followed Snape down into the dungeons..

* * *

Mara watched warily whilst Snape read the article, but he quickly screwed the newspaper cutting into a ball and chucked it into the bin.

He turned to her with a curious expression.

"I am not sure why you would want to carry around such a thing," Snape began "but I advise you to avoid doing it again in future. Unless you Want more conflict with Mr Malfoy."

"..I wasn't.." she muttered

"You weren't looking for trouble? Well, you are doing a good job of attracting it." Snape paused and glanced at Mara, who kept her eyes on her lap. "I would also avoid voicing opinions about Lucius Malfoy's incarceration, unless you want even more trouble than it's worth." he found it odd as Mara winced upon Lucius's name.

"..can I go, now. Sir." she asked quietly after a short silence, Snape watched her for a moment.

"Yes. Go." he ordered, assuming she'd gotten the message. Mara stood and turned, not looking at Snape once.

"Oh, Morris." Mara paused "Your detentions will start at nine PM every evening this week."

Mara looked forward in surprise.

"..yes, sir." she hurried out of the office, once outside into the cool dungeons, she sighed, and decided to go for a nice warm shower to cool her temper...


	4. Chapter 4-New Friend

The Potion Master's office was as dark and dull as always, the usual jars filled with slimy looking objects sat on the shelves lining the walls behind his desk, and a chill hung in the air like normal.

The clock on the wall said there was only ten minutes to go until Mara could leave the seat in front of the desk, but it was dragging on so slowly it looked as though the hands of the clock were barely moving.

She was being forced to rewrite old reports based on trouble makers and their wrongdoings, and the number of detentions they had served, and who watched over them. Some of the files dated back more than fifty years ago; but it was all very boring, mundane work that Mara thought would be better used as time to review homework. Her fingers were so numb she could barley feel the quill between her fingers, she decided to switch after awhile.

Snape glanced up as he caught Mara's arm raise, thinking she was about to ask him a question. Instead he looked as she switched the quill to her left hand, and pulled her long, black messy hair over her other shoulder, out of the way of her parchment. He glared in annoyance as he picked up a cherry scent.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not liking the strange sensation that tickled his nerves upon that smell...

* * *

"Time's up." Said Snape briskly, when the end finally arrived, drawing Mara's surprised attention, she looked back at the clock and had to hold back the sigh of relief.

"Tidy the rest of the files away back into the box, and take them to Mr Filch's office."

Mara cast him an unhappy look

"It's late, can't I just-"

"This is part of the detention." he said coldly. "There will be an Auror waiting outside to escort you." Mara glared at him "There will be no loitering."

"But-" Snape gave her a condescending look, and Mara sighed tiredly "Yes, sir." she said, tidied the rest of the files away and picked up the heavy box.

The door opened automatically as she made her way to the exit, she glanced around to see Snape put his wand away and she exited the room gratefully.

The door did not shut behind her, and she felt Snapes' eyes on the back of her head.

She spotted the Auror in front of her, it was the same one as before, the blonde haired boy with the hazel eyes, whatever his name was.

The Auror glanced past Mara into the office warily, then back to her.

"I'm here to escort you to the caretakers office, and back to your common room." he said sternly "Follow me."

Mara followed the boy silently up the stairs..

Only when they reached the top of the stairs did they hear the sound of Snape's office door shut, and the Auror didn't make a sound until they reached the top of the stone steps.

"Is that heavy?" he asked, Mara glanced at him

"..Kind of."

"Would you like me to take it?" he asked kindly

"..um, alright." she said nervously, and allowed the boy to take the box from her arms.

"Sorry I didn't speak earlier, I didn't want that Snape bloke overhearing and tattling to the Headmaster. Or get any scolding looks of the other Aurors down there."

Mara felt her cheeks burn a little "That's okay...you're, um.."

"Daniel." he smiled "It's been awhile since I've seen you, so I'm not offended you've forgotten my name or anything." he chuckled.

"Uh..cool." Mara said, and realised she'd never met such a chatty Auror.

"I...remember you said you're not supposed to talk to me.." she said quietly, Daniel shrugged.

"I'm not..." he said, looking shifty. "So, how was your detention?" he asked whilst they walked the corridor to Filch's office.

"Boring as hell." Mara grumbled "My fingers are still numb from writing down all that rubbish. It's a good thing I'm ambidextrous."

Daniel gave her an impressed look. "That's a _handy_ skill to have." he smirked, Mara rolled her eyes at the pun.

"So, do you have many detentions left?" he asked, Mara nodded

"This was my first detention of the week." she exhaled...

The door to Filch's office came into close view, and Daniel quickly handed the box back to Mara. He knocked on the door, heard the scurrying of feet and the door wrenched open.

Filch stood before them, looking his usual irritated and harassed self and eyed the two suspiciously.

"Come to turn in a trouble maker, eh?" Filch said in glee, Daniel shook his head.

"'Fraid not. Professor Snape has asked this student to bring back a box of files he borrowed for her detention. You will find several rewritten files in there."

Filch scowled unpleasantly at Daniel, snatched the box and slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Come along." Daniel said seeming unperturbed by Filch's attitude, Mara nodded and followed the Auror away from Filch's office,.

"Say..." Daniel said, drawing Mara's attention. "Would you like to, er, maybe come to Hogsmeade with me? When the trips begin?"

Mara looked in surprise at Daniel "You want to...why?" she said suspiciously, Daniel bit his lip and scratched his neck.

"No particular reason..." he shrugged, Mara narrowed her eyes and watched him for a moment.

"Uh...I dunno," Mara said awkwardly "I..suppose so?" she said uncertainly, her cheeks burning.

"You don't have to decide now," Daniel smiled, lowering his arm "just let me know before the Hogsmeade visits begin."

"Um..okay." Mara said quietly, and she was a little glad Daniel had to remain silent again as she descended the stone staircase back to the dungeons..

"Er, goodnight, then." Daniel said awkwardly as they stopped in the dungeon chamber.

"...Goodnight." Mara smiled a little then headed down the narrow steps to her common room, sighing nervously. She wondered why on earth this boy she barely knew wanted to spend time with her, when they'd only just met!


	5. Chapter 5-Hogsmeade

"Mara?"

Mara looked up from the floor and saw Daniel waving at her from the bottom of the marble staircase, she sighed a little and made her way down to him. The day of the Hogsmeade trip finally arrived, and she had agreed to go wtih Daniel.

"Hey." Daniel smiled

"Hello." Mara replied quietly.

"...why, did you ask me to go with you?" Mara asked, throwing Daniel off slightly.

"Um..I, kind of have to escort you to the village." he explained, and Mara looked in surprise at him.

"What, why!?" she asked indignantly, balling her fists.

"...I, uh, I can't release that information.."

Mara glared away "..let me buy you a drink." her eyes widened "to say sorry.."

She gave him a perturbed look.

"Why would you.."

"...I feel bad, is all." Said Daniel, and Mara shook her head in disbelief. An Auror, buying a student a drink? That's a new one.

"uh..alright, then.." she said uncertainly "We should get going." Daniel smiled behind her as she led the way to the shortening queue..

Maras' nerves burned as she walked into Hogsmeade with this boy, she kept casting glances at him out of the corner of her eye, expecting him to do, well, Something.

She kept her fingers wrapped around her wand handle, she caught students glancing at her and whispering behind their hands to each other, making her feel paranoid**...**

She was glad when they finally entered the village, the sky was a dull and lifeless grey and the air around them chilly.

"Where to first?" Daniel asked, Mara bit her lip and thought on it.

"Er.." Mara couldn't seem to find her words, she had planned where she wanted to go earlier, but now that Daniel was with her, anxiety was bubbling inside her.

"T-This way.." she muttered, and lead the way over to Zonko's, whilst his worried eyes rested on her..

Daniel decided to linger by the window in the shop, letting Mara roam the shelves by herself, he didn't want her feeling anymore nervous than she already was.

Eventually she paid at the till and came back over, clipping her bag back in place.

"Ready?" he asked softly, Mara nodded and opened the door, Daniel followed her out onto the street.

Next they went to the Post Office, where hundreds of owls ranging from many species sat on perches along the walls. The building smelt very much like droppings and the floor was filthy.

Again Daniel hung back, and watched Mara as she pulled out an envelope from her bag and handed it to the witch behind the counter. He watched in interest as she chose an Owl that took deliveries to France, and became intrigued, though said nothing when they exited the building, not wanting her to be uncomfortable, but wondered if this was something to bring up with Dumbledore...

Next they entered the Three Broomsticks, which was warm and welcoming and packed with students.

"Why don't you find a seat, and I'll grab us a drink." Daniel smiled

Mara nodded.

"What would you like?" he asked

"Er, just a Butterbeer please." the bar was pretty crowded, and Mara walked away to grab a seat. Luckily there was a seat right in the corner that was free, which she guessed was unoccupied because they were near the bathrooms.

She sat on the bench against the wall and pressed her hands together, glancing nervously around the crowded pub which smelt strongly of cigar and pipe smoke, the scent emitted from a group of goblins nearby, and strongly reminded her of Mr Malfoy..the stench of his cigar, and cherry sticking to her skin and hair...

Sniffling, she tried to ignoring them, and wondered why she was here with the Auror, wondering if he was really just being friendly or if there was something more sinister going on. She wasn't sure, but it was putting her on edge..she shook her head, wondering if it was just the reminder of Mr Malfoy making her paranoid...

"Hey, Mara?"

She jumped and spotted Hermione standing in front of the table. "How are you?" she asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"..I'm okay, thank you..yourself?" Mara asked

"I'm good..." Hermione smiled, Mara glanced around her and could see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter glancing over curiously.

"Who was that boy you walked in with?" she asked, and Mara felt her cheeks burn

"Uh..." She wasn't sure if she should say anything, and risk getting the Auror in trouble. It seemed like he was in trouble to begin with; but she could trust Hermione, couldn't she?

"I was just curious," Hermione smiled "you don't have to tell me." she grinned, Mara looked away. "By the way, Happy Birthday." Hermione placed a package on the table "It's not everyday you come of age." she smiled "Anyway, I should get back to the boys. Let's have a study session later, okay?" Hermione smiled again, turned and made her way across the room.

Mara heaved a sigh, she was half hoping no one would remember it was her birthday, the only good thing to come of it was the ability to use magic outside school now.

She ripped off the plain wrapping paper, revealing, of course, a book titled _'Healing, Grade 7.' _and a box of _Berti Bott's Every Flavour Beans_. Mara smiled a little and looked at the card _'Happy 17__th__ birthday, best wishes, Hermione Granger.'_

She reminded herself to grab a present for Hermione for her own birthday, which was in a couple of days time. Mara looked over at the bar and saw Daniel weaving his way through people to get back to her, eventually he arrived, red faced, and put a mug of butterbeer in front of Mara. She quickly placed her presents in her bag.

"...thank you." she said as Daniel placed her butterbeer in front of her.

"Oh, before I forget."

Daniel pulled something out from under his coat, and surprised her by handing her a small wrapped gift.

"H..how did you know..?" she spluttered, and noticed Daniels cheeks burn red

"Uh...I, kind of had a peek into the student book list.." he glanced away in embarrassment, Mara shook her head

"But why-you don't even know me.."

Daniel shrugged

Warily, Mara unwrapped the present after a short silence A small box revealed itself under the paper, she opened it, and pulled it out.

"It's a sneakoscope," said Daniel "Goes off when untrustworthy people are around."

Suddenly the sneakoscope sounded loudly and whizzed around in Maras' hand, shocking her.

"But I think this one might be faulty." he said, biting his lip as he froze the snekoscope with the tap of his wand.

"Uh..anyway, happy birthday." Daniel said whilst raising his glass, Mara eyed him suspiciously as she rose hers and took a gulp of the orange, foamy drink, which slid warmly down her throat.

"So..is there anywhere else you'd like to go after here?" he asked

"...just Honeydukes," Mara replied, and took another sip of her drink.

"Then back to the castle?" Daniel said, Mara nodded, and put her glass down.

She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Silence drifted between them for awhile, she glanced past him wondering what to talk about

"Er...so, have you guys had much luck catching those Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban?" Mara asked in a slightly hopeful tone, but Daniel frowned and put down his glass.

"Unfortunately not, " Daniel said, glad for something to talk about "we've got Auror's looking for them, of course, but so far they've managed to elude us."

"I guess it can't be helped.." she said, staring down into the glass. She was hoping at least her Father had been caught, who was one of the escapee's and still on the loose somewhere. A fear of hers was that he was going to come find her, though the comfort in that was she knew he wouldn't dare enter Hogwarts with Dumbledore in charge, plus there were many protective enchantments in place preventing intruders entering the castle.

Without anything else to say, Mara lifted her glass to her lips again, but her eyes caught something in passing.

She lowered the glass and looked, the blonde boy looked back at her, a suspicious look in his grey eyes as they looked at her, then Daniel; but he turned and hurried into the Girls bathroom.

What was Draco doing? Going into the _girls _bathroom!?

Something wasn't right...

* * *

Draco was on her mind all the way back to the castle, barely listening to any of Daniels' words.. Mara pondered if she should have gone in after him..that attack..the Gryffindor Katie was attacked..did it have something to do with Draco..

The rest of the day was a blur, and she barely ate at dinner.

"Mara."  
She turned from the Great Halls' entrance to see Daniel walking towards her.

"I hope you enjoyed today, despite, well, you know.." he muttered, Mara glanced away guiltily

"It was alright," she said, and had that familiar feeling of eyes on the back of her head. "Look, i'd better go..I have something to do." Mara said, Daniel frowned a little but nodded.

"See you later." Mara turned and hurried off after the other Slytherin's to the dungeons..

She knocked on Snape's door, but after she received no answer she assumed Snape wasn't there.

"Morris, what are you doing?" Snape said in an accusing tone, making Mara jump, she turned back and saw Snape at the bottom of the winding staircase, glaring in annoyance as she pursed her lips.

"I, uh...I need to discuss the Katie Bell incident." Mara said, Snape looked at her in slight surprise. "I..I think I know who done it.." she said quietly, Snapes' eyes darkened in suspicion but he opened his office door.

"Very well, inside." Snape said, pointing towards his office, Mara shrunk and hurried inside the small room.

"Get on with it," ordered Snape, as he moved towards his desk "I haven't got all day."

Mara walked towards the desk Snape took a seat behind, he gave her a look that made her anxious.

"Er.." she wasn't sure how to start, she was deliberating how to bring this up all the way back from Hogsmeade. "...it' about, Draco." she said nervously, and kept her eyes on her dolly shoes away from his hard dark eyes.

"..yes, what about him?" he asked after a tense pause

"It's just...I thought he had detention today." she asked nervously

"Yes, he did, with Professor McGonagall. Does this have any relevance, Morris?" he asked irately, remembering Potter accusing Malfoy earlier.

"Yes-I..I saw him, in the Three Broomsticks when I was with.." Mara paused

"With whom?" Snape asked, his voice impatient.

"With the Auror I went to Hogsmeade with." there was an awkward pause in which Snape gave her a strange look. "I mean, he was escorting me to Hogsmeade, by order of the Headmaster."

He remembered seeing her leave the castle with that blonde haired boy.

Why did he feel, _annoyed_, with that?

"You say you saw Draco in the Three Broomsticks. What was he doing?" Snape asked, quickly changing the subjects and his thoughts.

"Er..." Mara shuffled her feet, she was never really one for telling on people, but after Katie Bell was cursed, she felt others might be in danger.

"He, went into the girls bathroom.."

Mara glanced up at Snape after a short silence, his sallow face was unreadable, but his dark eyes were glinting dangerously.

"I see.." he said in barely a whisper. "...I will have a word with Draco personally, and see what the Headmaster wants to do with this information."

Mara looked at Snape in worry "...you won't..." she went quiet

"You may go." he said,

"Thank you, Professor.." She said quietly, and felt his eyes on her as she exited the room...


	6. Chapter 6-Dark Times

The bright, forget me not blue of Octobers skies slid slowly into a dense, grey foggy mass as November reared around the corner.

However, the dark and heavy rain fall didn't stop excitement seeping through every last student in the castle, for only 24 hours stood between them all and the first Quidditch match of the season.

Those not participating in the match themselves had already picked teams and were discussing new cheers and songs.

The students in the Great Hall were boisterous and chatty, whenever a member of Gryffindor house entered, the Slytherins booed and hissed, and whenever the Slytherin's hissed and booed Luna Lovegood's massive lion hat would roar wildly over them.

Mara rolled her eyes at the raucous Slytherins at the other end of the table, and looked up with the more involved who had noticed the mail owl's sweep in through the high windows.

When no owl landed in front of her, she pushed her empty bowl away, pulled her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the hospital wing...

Madam Pomfrey was waiting by the first cubicle in site, and smiled at Mara's arrival.

"Good morning, Miss Morris." the Matron smiled "Feel free to use the lockers."

Mara took off her bag and placed it in a free locker, and followed the Matron down the aisle. "Miss Abbott hasn't arrived yet," Pomfrey said as they walked "so we will attend to our first patient without her."

Madam Pomfrey led Mara into a cubicle, and she had to stifle a snigger as a boy laid upon the bed with a huge, protruding horn sticking out of his mouth.

The Matron sighed "When the Quidditch season comes around, students from rival houses always find ways to play 'tricks' on one another, this poor boy must have crossed paths with a particularly excited Slytherin." Mara agreed, considering the boy was a Gryffindor it wasn't hard to place the blame on the rival team.

"Now, can you tell me which hex was used on this boy?" Pomfrey asked, and Mara thought back on the books she had read on particularly nasty hexes in the library back at the manor.

"Er, I think it's the Tongue...tied, hex?" she said "It simply causes the victims whole tongue to be replaced with a dragons horn."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin." Mara beamed, but a look of disgust crossed the dark Gryffindor boy on the bed.

"Now, observe the way I move my wand and listen to the incantation I use to remove this boy's burden."

Madam Pomfrey rose her wand.

"Help us!" Cried a voice that made them both jump, causing Pomfrey to drop her wand.

"You go!" Pomfrey said, Accioing her wand to her hand. Mara turned and dashed out of the cubicle. She paused in the aisle, and stared open mouthed for a moment, as Daniel stood. carrying a limp boy in his arms.

"Quick, in here!" Mara said, ignoring the surprised look Daniel gave her and led them inside an empty cubicle. Daniel laid down his friend on the bed, and Mara pressed her hands to her mouth at the blood that gushed out of three deep slashes on the olive skinned boys face.

They looked around as Madam Pomfrey finally entered, the boy from earlier walked by, all fixed, gaping at the blood that trailed into the cubicle but the curtain suddenly hid him from view.

Pomfrey rushed over, took out her wand and hovered it over the boys cheek, the gashes sealed slowly and the blood seeped back into the cut.

"What on earth happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked calmly, although looked extremely worried.

"I-I dunno, it happened so quickly." Daniel stumbled "I think it was an animal."

"An animal?" Said Pomfrey, astonished "What kind of animal? Where were you when this happened? She asked.

"We were guarding the Greenhouses, standing outside the entrance." Daniel said in a panicked tone. "Then he was just, attacked! For no reason!"

Mara stared at the boy in worry as the matron cleaned the rest of the blood off his cheek and neck.

"What were you doing before he was attacked?" The matron asked, and a shifty look crossed Daniel's face.

"We were talking.." he said.

"What about?"

"...about...nothing, really.." he shrugged, and glanced away nervously at the suspicious look Mara cast him.

"I see.." said Pomfrey, giving Daniel an unconvinced look.

"I will have to let Dumbledore know about this attack," said Pomfrey "we can't be too cautious these days." Daniel sighed and nodded.

"Miss Morris, come, the boy is in good hands."

Mara frowned but followed the matron reluctantly out of the cubicle.

"Oh, Miss Abbot has arrived." said Pomfrey, and Mara looked at the exit to see the Hufflepuff standing by the doors. "Please wait here."

"Mara." she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," said Daniel, shutting the curtain behind him and removing his hand from her. "uh, how are you? You aren't ill or anything?" he asked, Mara shook her head.

"Oh, no," Mara said quickly. "Dumbledore gave me some private lessons in Healing, Madam Pomfrey is teaching me along with another girl."

"Oh, well, that's good." Daniel smiled, he felt heat rise up the back of his neck as Mara narrowed her shadowed eyes at him.

"Daniel, what _were_ you talking about before the animal attacked?" Mara asked, Daniel glanced away nervously. "I won't tell anyone else." he looked back at her, and felt certain he could trust her.

"...well.." Daniel hesitated. "we were talking about _you_."

A wave of uneasiness shot through her nerves.

"_me_? Why?"

Daniel looked around then quickly said.

"The matron's coming back, I should get back to Alex." he said evasively.

He frowned at the accusing glare he received "I'll see you later." he smiled, before hiding behind the curtain.

"Come along, Miss Morris." Mara hesitantly turned from the cubicle and followed the matron away, wondering why on earth those Aurors were talking about _her_, and finding it strange that an animal attacked the boy after the discussion.

She had a very bad feeling...

* * *

The noise level rose through the castle as the day wore on, Professor McGonagall had to call for calm in the Great Hall as someone started off fireworks; consequently having twenty points removed from a Ravenclaw student who also received a weeks detention.

Mara shook her head at the commotion, and pulled a plate of cheese and ham sandwiches towards her.

"Any going spare?" came a familiar voice, Mara looked around to see Daniel standing beside her.

"Oh, yes." Said Mara, she glanced down at her plate as Daniel sat beside her.

They remained silent for a moment, awkwardness setting in between them as Daniel picked at the crusts of a sandwich.

"Hows your friend?" Mara asked in concern.

"He's in shock and he's tired, but other than that he's fine."

"That's good to hear." Mara smiled, and took a sip out of her goblet to avoid eye contact.

"...you aren't, annoyed at all, are you?" Daniel asked anxiously, watching as Mara put her goblet back down.

"About you and that boy talking about me behind my back?" Mara asked, and a frown spread across Daniels' face. "I admit I am a little miffed, but I'm more concerned about that strange attack..do you have any theories?" she asked, Daniel glanced away at the exit.

He was saved from answering, as the hooting of an owl caught their attention, they both looked up to see an owl flying above their heads and soar down in front of them.

Mara took the letter out of it's beak, hoping this was the response she was waiting for, and paid some galleons into the birds pouch.

Daniel watched as she ripped open the envelope, and he wondered if this had something to do with that letter she sent back in Hogsmeade.

_'Dear Miss Morris, _

_it is with a heavy heart that I announce the death of Mrs Melina Morris._

_She was found deceased in her home on the 10th October 1996._

_Your Aunt was a credit to our Academy, and we will be holding her funereal here in France where she will be buried near Beauxbaton's. You are very welcome to come and attend, and join us for the feast we will be holding in honour of Melina's memory._

_Deepest Condolences,_

_Headmistress,_

_Madame. Olympe Maxime.'_

Maras' eyes scanned the letter three more times, and she had to press her hands on her mouth as she gasped.

"What's wrong!" Daniel asked in worry, Mara shook her head and he snatched the letter from her.

His eyes scanned the letter as many times as Mara did, and she noticed his skin, strangely, drain of colour. She watched Daniel stand, climb off the bench and hurry up the aisle towards the high table, and returned with a harassed looking Professor McGonagall.

"Come along dear, quickly. We'll have some tea."

Daniel helped Mara up off the bench and picked up her bag, ignoring the suspicious glance from the transfiguration teacher; and led Mara away from the Great Hall with many eyes upon them...

Daniel waited outside the Transfiguration teachers office, his mind racing until the door opened.. He stopped pacing and looked to see McGonagall leaving the office with Mara, whose eyes were red and puffy.

"I'll take care of her." Daniel said before the teacher could speak, after hesitation she nodded and hurried off.

"Where is she going?" Daniel asked lightly, and glanced away as Mara wiped her nose with a fresh tissue.

"S-she's going to-to let Dumbledore know.." Mara sobbed, and Daniel gave her a nervous look, always feeling uncomfortable around crying girls.

"Uh, why don't we get some fresh air?" Daniel asked softly, Mara nodded and followed him outside into the damp, grey courtyard.

They sat down on a slightly wet bench that sat under the roof of a walkway, and the two looked out towards the showering rain.

"So...what, was your aunt like?" he asked, drawing a look of curiosity from Mara among the sadness of her pallid features.

"...I-I don't remember too well.." she sniffed. "I was taken away from her a-at eleven.." she immediately felt bad for all the ill thoughts she had against her aunt, having blamed her for being sent to live with the Malfoys'.

"B-but I remember she was really kind...she accepted everyone, she didn't care if a person was half breed or even non human..not like the Malfoys, who sneer at anyone different." she pressed her hands to her eyes, and Daniel looked down at the sodden ground beneath him, a guilty feeling rising inside him.

"Do you reckon..she could have been, murdered?" she asked quietly, removing her hands to look at Daniel, whose eyes remained on the ground. "I-I see it in the paper all the time.."

Finally Daniel pulled his eyes from his trainers and looked back at Mara, whose eyes were swollen from crying.

"..I...don't, think you should dwell on how she died.." said Daniel quietly. "when our loved ones pass, they leave us the good memories we had of them, and it's those memories you should focus on."

Daniel looked in surprise as he felt Maras' head press against his shoulder, after a moment of silence he sighed and pressed his own head against hers, and they sat there, watching the dead leaves swirl around in the falling rain...


	7. Chapter 7-Pansy's Mistake

The atmosphere was intense as Mara stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, the Headmaster had just asked her what she wanted to do for the funeral, and he had asked Snape if he would accompany her there. Since she had no family to go with her, and Mrs Malfoy was quite unwilling to take the job.

She tried to ignore the sour expression on Snapes' face, and inched away from the anger that radiated off him.

Mara didn't know what she what she wanted to do, did she really want to go out there, to the real world where people were being attacked daily, kidnapped and tortured? But didn't she owe it to her Aunt to go to her funeral, where there would most likely be no other family member there; and besides, she would be safe with Snape, wouldn't she? He was a very skilled teacher, after all.

"I'll go," Mara said finally, gazing back at the expectant look on Dumbledores' noticeably greying face. "I'll go to France."

Dumbledore smiled comfortingly.

"And Severus?" Dumbledore asked, Snapes eyes lowered dangerously but said.

"Yes." through gritted teeth. Was he really being made to go to France with this girl? The girl who wasn't even thankful of him for saving her!?

"Thank you." Dumbledore said softly "I will arrange a portkey with the Ministry a time and date, and I will notify you both when it has been done-you may both leave."

Snape turned and marched off, Mara had to hurry to keep up with him...

The door closed behind them, and suddenly they found themselves in the cramped staircase together, Mara shuffled her feet uncomfortably; but she wasn't as uncomfortable as Snape, who felt a warmness radiating off Mara as she stood behind him, and a wave of a sugary candy scent engulfed his senses. He wished this cursed staircase would hurry up and reach the bottom as it lowered in slow, almost torturing pace.

When the Gargoyle finally leapt aside, Snape hurried out of there, and welcomed the fresh air that hit his skin. Mara watched sullenly as Snape put a large gap between them and marched off down the corridor, not even casting her a backwards glance.

She frowned after him, and wondered why it made her feel sad when he ignored her like she meant nothing. Did he regret saving her? Did he hate being in her company?

Mara shook her head, and thought sternly that Snape was just being his usual, unkind self, and wondered why she was even thinking about him like this, when her aunt had just died.

She pushed Snape out of her head, and took Daniel's advice to focus on the good memories. Mara thought back to the last good memory she had of her aunt; they had just sat down outside the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley with many shopping bags placed in front of their feet, Melina, who had the same coloured eyes and greying brown hair, wore a motherly smile as she looked at her niece, who was eating a banana ice cream, topped with lots of hundreds and thousands and a stick of chocolate.

"_..Mara, dear." Melina said, but Mara was too intent on finishing the ice cream in front of her to have heard. So she waited until all that was left was a tiny bit of cone in-between Mara's finger and thumb._

"_Mara." _

_Mara smiled up at her aunt, who chuckled, pulled out a napkin to wipe Maras' small face clean._

"_Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Melina asked, and Mara frowned at the serious look in her aunts aging eyes._

"_Yes, Auntie. I can't wait until I turn eleven and receive my Hogwarts letter! I've been looking forward to it since I can remember!" Mara beamed "I can't wait to travel to the platform with you, but I'll be a bit sad that I'll be leaving you for so long!" _

_Melinas' eyes seemed to water, and the smile she gave looked forced._

"_Are you sad we'll be apart, too?" Mara asked, suddenly worried about the frown on Melina's face. "Don't worry, I'll be back for the summer holidays, and Christmas! I'll send you loads of letters in between, so we won't really be apart, will we?" she beamed, and looked with a smile as Melina pressed her hand on top of her nieces._

"_I want to give you something, before you go." Melina said quickly, and Mara gave her a perplexed look _

"_But I don't leave for a while, silly!" Mara chuckled, but looked expectant nonetheless as Melina pulled out something purple from her bag._

"_This," she put it on the table, and pushed it towards Mara, who looked at the purple coloured book in front of her. "is a diary. I want you to fill your days and thoughts inside it, since I wont be around." _

_Mara looked in surprise "But, I only want you to start filling it when you turn eleven. Is that okay, dear?" Melina said, Mara nodded_

"_Yes, Auntie." Mara looked back at the book and opened it, the pages were blank as she skipped through them._

"_The Diary is enchanted," said Melina "you will discover it's many properties once you write in it." she smiled "...well, we better go back home and get dinner started." _

_Mara frowned but stood "May I carry the book back with me?" she asked and Melina smiled._

"_Of course, dear. Well, come along."_

_Mara followed Melina happily back down the cobbled street, but she thought she saw a tear leak down her aunties cheek..._

"Mara!"  
Mara jumped as she heard her name called, she felt herself pull back to the present and realised she'd made it to the Entrance Hall. Looking up she saw Hermione wave at her, hurrying over.

"Hey." Mara said quietly.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked, Mara glanced away.

"I'm going to France," Mara exhaled, trying to push the last of the memory aside. "and Professor Snape is taking me, since no one else can."

Hermione frowned, a sadness appeared in her brown eyes.

"Well, I hope the funeral goes well-as well as they can go-And try to keep on Snapes' good side, it's amazing he even took the job to escort you." Hermione said, Mara nodded in agreement.

"I'm just about to head down to the Quidditch Stadium," said Hermione "would you like to sit in the Gryffindor stand with me?"

"_Really_." Sneered a voice, both Mara and Hermione turned in surprise to see Pansy Parkinson in front of them, along with a gang of sneering Slytherin girls. "Going to cheer on the Gryffinbores, are you? Where's your house pride!?" Pansy snapped

"Piss off!" Mara snapped back, in no mood to be picked on by Parkinson.

"Or _any_ pride for that matter!" Pansy said loudly over Mara "Hanging around with mudbloods like Granger!"

Pansys' friends cackled around her, Mara withdrew her fist

"Mara, no!" Hermione cried.

Pansy yelled out in pain as Maras' knuckles collided with her nose, causing a sickening crack to echo around them.

Mara shook her vibrating hand.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Hermione gasped.

"What's going on over here!"

Professor McGonagall hurried over, along with Professor Snape, who had both just been talking outside the Great Hall.

McGonagall gasped at the blood gushing down Pansy's bent nose

"W-who did this!?" McGonagall asked in surprise, and Pansy pointed at Mara with her free hand as the other tried to stop the bleeding.

Both Snape and McGonagall looked in equal surprise at Mara, who had never once shown an act of violence before.

"She was defending _me_, Professor!" Hermione said quickly, drawing furtive looks from both teachers "Pansy called me a, well..mudblood." Hermione added quietly, McGonagall's eyes flashed and Mara's cheeks burned under Snape's gaze.

"If is the case," McGonagall snapped, although a hint of surprise reached her eyes "violent behaviour must be diciplined, I am very surprised at you, Miss Morris." Mara looked down at her feet, but was unashamed for defending Hermione.

"Since Miss Morris is in your house, Professor Snape, I leave her punishment up to you. As for you, Parkinson, get to the hospital wing, quickly, there is a bloody puddle growing on the floor." Pansy was helped away by her friends, McGonagall whipped out her wand and waved it over the puddle.

Snape turned his attention towards Mara, who shrank back a little under his glare.

"I assume you were both heading to the match?" Snape asked, Mara nodded meekly "Then I suggest you serve detention with me, right now, during the match."

Mara's eyes widened.

"That's not fair!" she snapped

"Violence in this school must be punished, no matter the intent." Snape sneered.

"It's either detention, Miss Morris, or I personally remove thirty points from Slytherin!"

Mara gaped open mouthed at McGongall, unable to believe she would remove so many points. She quickly regained her senses and glared back at Snape.

"Alright, fine, I'll serve detention, sir."

Snape glowered slightly.

"We will be having detention in the Greenhouses." Mara looked in worry and back at Hermione who said.

"Thank you, Mara. But you didn't have to go and get yourself in trouble." she said softly, an appreciative look in her twinkling eyes.

"I know..." Mara sighed "see you later." She turned and hurried after Snape before she could be told off again, unable to believe her onset of bad luck...

* * *

Snape led Mara out of the castle and towards the greenhouses, she looked longingly after the dispersing crowds of students as they all went in the opposite direction to the Quidditch stadium.

She turned back towards the dull looking greenhouses and spotted two Aurors guarding the gates, one of them waved, and a heat rose up the back of her neck as Snape looked at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised at her.

"Hey, Mara." Daniel said, giving her a wary look as she approached, Snape walked over to the other Auror who Mara didn't know, but his almond shaped eyes looked disdainful, and his thin lips pursed in disapproval.

"Why aren't you watching the match with the others?" Daniel asked, Mara rubbed her arm as Snape and the other man talked.

"I kind of have detention.." Mara grumbled, Daniel looked in surprise at her.

"Why?" he asked

"I don't exactly feel like recounting it." Mara said haughtily and glanced around. "Er, better go." she said, as Snape pushed open the gate. "See you later." she hurried over to the entrance. Daniel frowned at the dark look Snape cast him and watched the Professor disappear after Mara...

The Greenhouse was filled with a dull grey light that shone in through the window, rain pattered against the glass but she could still hear a loud cheering echo through the grounds, and the commentators voice booming through the air.

Well, at least she could still _hear _the match.

"You will be collecting ingredients for the Draught of Peace." Snape began sternly, beginning to walk pace in front of her. "Can you tell me what ingredients are needed for this draught?" he asked, Mara looked in thought and ignored the indifferent look Snape gave her as she began to count on her fingers.

"Uh, I think, Syrup of Hellebore, um, Powdered Moonstone...Powdered Unicorn Horn and Porcupine Quills."

Snape had paused to watch her as she finished counting on her fingers, she felt her cheeks burn at the dereisive look he gave her.

"Correct," he said "but, in your N.E.W.T level examinations, I advise you refrain from counting on your fingers like a silly child."

Maras' fists balled and she glared back at Snape, who merely smirked.

"Now, I suggest you begin collecting the Porcupine Quills that are scattered around the dirt, then we will head over to the corner and collect the Syrup of Hellebore."

Mara felt herself deflate "Yes. Sir."

She turned away from Snape and walked away far enough from him so she could hear the match, but still wished she could be out there with the rest of the school, instead of being stuck in a miserable, stuffy Greenhouse with Snape.


	8. Chapter 8-Invite

"Is this enough?" Mara asked, holding out a pile of Porcupine Quills to Snape who seemed to have jumped slightly, he glared then nodded. He pulled out a phial from his pocket, and as Mara poured the Quills inside she guessed Snape had been listening to the match outside, and he was already scowling as all they could hear was 'GRYFFINDOR SCORE!'

"Move." He ordered testily, Mara didn't hesitate to turn and make her way over to the Hellebore plants. Snape pulled out more smaller phials in his hands.

"You will be squeezing out the Syrup, whilst I hold the phials under the plant. Is that understood?" he asked snappishly, Mara nodded, edging away from him.

She wrapped her fingers around the plants stem and pulled it out, pressing her finger and thumb down the stem and a liquid oozed slowly out of the end, spilling into the phial Snape held under it.

He corked it, and she pulled out another, repeating the process. As they moved down the table, an overwhelming scent of cherry wafted up Snapes' large nose, he knew it couldn't possibly be the plants. He glanced down at Mara, and realised the lovely smell was coming from her dark, messy hair. Angry at himself, he decided to make the gap between them wider than before, and he glanced at her as she sniffed herself in a way she thought was discreet, she had seen the look of disgust on his face.

"Ouch!" Mara jumped, and looked as blood began to leak out of a hole in the top of her finger.

"Tsk." Snape muttered and took out his wand, Mara froze.

"Give me your hand." he ordered, when she didn't move. his fingers clamped over her wrist and she felt herself pull towards him. Her eyes widened, that same strange surge of electricity shocked her nerves upon his touch, she looked up at Snape, but he was concentrating hard on sealing up the bleeding hole on her finger. Did he not just feel that? Mara wondered, That same feeling as last time, back in the Defence classroom? Or was he just pretending he couldn't feel it?

"I would have thought you would know this healing spell." Snape sneered, she leant back at the glint in his eyes as they flashed to her. "Considering it is your ambition to become a Healer." he mocked.

"I...I didn't say I didn't know it." Snapes' eyes flashed dangerously.

"Then I feel assured you will know the name of the spell." he sneered, and glared at the way she pursed her lips.

"Um...it's _Episkey_." She muttered, Snapes' eyes lowered "M-may I have my hand back?" Mara asked, Snape looked down and noticed the skin was clear, as if no hole was there in the first place.

"No." he said, Mara looked in surprise "_Tergeo_." Snape trailed the line of blood still on her skin, and it disappeared with the trace of his wand.

He noticed the look of pure relief spread across Mara's pale face, she held her wrist in her other hand and an odd, guilty feeling rose up inside Snape as he watched the pathetic moment.

"Let's carry-"

Before Snape could continue, he paused to the sound of 'GRYFFINDOR WIN.' and loud, booming cheering sounding around them. Mara jumped when the phial in his hand shattered as his fingers squeezed into a fist.

He looked at Mara and noticed she had put a considerable gap between him and her, a look of fear in her eyes. Snape closed his own for a moment and inhaled

"We are finished here." He said in a cold voice that caused a sting in Maras' chest and she didn't know why.

Snape marched away, and Mara had a hard time keeping up until they left through the gate. She looked in surprise when he marched away at a speed she wouldn't have been able to keep up with, and to her annoyance her eyes watered.

"Mara." She jumped forcefully then turned to see Daniel smiling at her "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump." he muttered.

"Listen, can you meet me later, in the Tapestry corridor." he whispered, she looked in worry at him but realised he was talking under his breath because the other Auror was looking in annoyance at him.

"Uh, y-yes, of course." she said in surprise. "What time?"

"Say Half eight?"

Mara nodded "Alright, I'll see you later." she smiled, turned and made her way along the hill, she glanced back and saw Daniel's partner talking in an angry manner to him, and she frowned, hoping she hadn't gotten him into trouble...

* * *

The news of Pansy Parkinson's broken nose had already circulated the castle, Mara could hear students talking about the incident all through dinner, and she thought she heard her name being mentioned around her, which wasn't at all surprising..  
She avoided the common room, not wanting to bump into Parkinson and give her a reason to start trouble, also the Slytherins would be very sour and snappy. So she spent the rest of her time sitting alone on a lonely courtyard bench, thinking about the trip to France she'd have to take with Snape to her aunts funeral.

At Half eight, after exhausting the trip in her mind, she headed to the tapestry corridor.

Upon arriving she saw the lank figure leaning against the wall, his eyes forward in thought as he surveyed a tapestry in front of him, depicting trolls being taught ballet.

"Daniel?" Mara asked cautiously, he jumped a little then looked around at her

"Hey." he smiled "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming."

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked in concern.

"Well..." he shuffled his feet slightly "I, kind of wanted to ask you something.." his cheeks turned slightly pink, and Mara looked in confusion at him. "Er..it's just, you know Professor Slughorn is hosting a party at Christmas?"

Mara nodded, remaining silent "I uh, wanted to ask if you'd let me take you.." he said very quickly, Mara stared and her cheeks matched colour with Daniels. Then to Daniels' surprise she glared.

"You're teasing me, aren't you." she snapped, Daniels' eyes widened.

"Wh-no, why..why would I do that?"

"We've only just met, and you're asking...it sounds like a very nasty joke!" she snapped "Who put you up to it? Draco? Parkinson?"

"No! No! Of course not, I don't know those people." He said incredulously and didn't like the way Maras' face glowered in suspicion. "I just, thought...it's just, I'm on duty that night, making sure no trouble goes on, you know...I thought you'd like to go with me, is all..I'm not trying to trick you, I like hanging out with you, that's all.." he said quickly, and felt a little better when she at least lowered her arms and looked a little less suspicious.

"I.." Mara held her cheeks, an embarrassed look crossing her face "Oh, I'm sorry Daniel...I.."

Daniel looked in concern at her, wondering if she was being bullied or has been tricked in the past. He sighed "No need to apologise, it's alright..."

"No, I was out of line, I'm sorry I got mad at you.." She said, dropping her arms again.

"..it's okay." Daniel gave her a small smile "So...d'you think you'd like to...?" he asked more tentatively, Mara glanced at him warily, a little unsure of his intentions, but he seemed friendly enough that he wouldn't..

"..um.." she hesitated, but felt it would be nice to go to a party, and it would make Parkinson jealous, and Draco would probably hate being left out of it. Though she did like hanging around with Daniel too.

"Um. I suppose...Yes. I will go with you."

Daniel beamed at her "Great! Er, I mean..thanks." he smiled, Mara returned it, glowing slightly.

"Uh, anyway...I better start patrolling the corridor some more." said Daniel with a smile

"Thank you, for asking me." Mara said, Daniel patted her shoulder as he walked closer to her

"Not a problem. See you soon, okay?" he said, smiling once more he made his way off.

When he was far away down the corridor, the sound of a door opening caught Mara's ears, she stiffened and glanced around at the source of the noise, and saw a figure emerge from a well hidden door between two tapestries.

She felt herself deflate, she'd quite forgotten Snapes' supply cupboard was in this corridor.

"How charming" Snape mocked, turning to Mara after he locked the door with his wand.

"Y-you heard?" she asked quietly, and the curl of Snapes' lip told her he had.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you, Sir?" she asked in a stronger, more appalled voice.

"Why would I feel the need to eavesdrop on a silly teenager?" Mara glared at Snape, her fists balling "I was idly collecting potions from my store, when I heard your voices. Not that I need to explain myself to you." he said and simply and turned.

"You felt it too, didn't you!" Mara said before she could stop herself, Snape froze in his step, Mara felt a surge of fear and adrenaline pump through her system, prompting her to continue-where was this coming from?

"In the classroom, and back in the Greenhouse." She didn't need to say any more, for she felt sure Snape would know what she meant instinctively.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said in a threatening whisper, and walked away. Mara stared after him, anger soaring through her veins and tears stinging her eyes as she watched Snape march away...


	9. Chapter 9-The Portkey

Emerging from the staircase, Mara put her suitcase on it's wheels and made her way through the dark dungeon chamber. She was on her way to meet Daniel in the courtyard, whom was now taking her to France instead of Snape, who cancelled at the very last minute. She didn't know why, but it made her furious, what had she done to make him quit? Did it have something to do with what she said when she last saw him? About that weird sensation they both felt? She felt foolish for saying it then, and felt foolish now. She couldn't even look Snape in the eyes anymore.

She paused instantly at the pair of feet blocking her way, and glared upwards to see Pansy Parkinson, who she had managed to avoid up until now. Pansy sneered at her, a gang of Slytherin girls behind her, as usual.

"If it isn't the mudblood lover." Pansy sneered, and Mara heard the sound of knuckles cracking.

"Get out of my way." Mara snapped and tried to pass, but the burly Millicent Bulstrode blocked her way, her knuckles in her hand. She tried to pass through the other side, but the Tracey Davis girl blocked the way.

"Don't think you're going to get away with breaking my nose so easily!" Pansy barked

"I don't have time for this! I'm supposed to be leaving the castle in about twenty minutes!" Mara snapped.

"Is that so?" Pansy said, with some real interest in her voice "Oh, that's right. You're supposed to be going to a funeral, aren't you? Well, too bad-NOW"

Mara yelped, her arms were pulled behind her back by Millicent and she was dragged down the corridor, unable to yell as Bulstrode's other arm wrapped around her jaw.

"In there!" Maras' eyes widened as she was shoved through a doorway into a dark room, landing hard on her knees, which burned on impact.

The door slammed shut behind her, she heard the cackling of the girls as she scrambled to her feet and banged on the door.

"Let me out!" she screamed, and felt for her wand "You bitch!" she snapped, as she realised Pansy must have taken it.

"I'm sure Filch'll find you when he needs more supplies. Have fun trying to get out until then!" Pansy's laugh echoed down the corridor until it was gone, Mara gave up her pounding on the door and shouting, her throat getting sore.

She backed away from the door and looked around, panic began to rise inside her as she looked for another way out; after inspecting the walls, and behind the shelf for a passageway failed she sat down on a couple of trunks against the wall.

"Oh!" she leapt up straight away, as the trunk began to rattle and shake beneath her. She backed away from it, but began to wonder; what if that trunk was hiding a passage? Hiding the entrance to it either underneath or behind?

On that thought she felt a little relieved, stepped towards the trunk and clicked it open.

Mara gasped as she was flung back on her backside, she looked up to see a dark figure floating above her, before switching into a menacing, towering figure-

A blood curdling scream rang through the corridor, Snapes' office door burst open and he stood, glancing down the dark corridor in front of him, his wand out.

A loud banging noise prompted him onwards, and came to a supply cupboard. As he reached for the handle he heard loud, choking noises. He turned the handle but it was locked.

"_Alohomora!" _the door clicked and he wrenched it open.

The sight that met Snapes eyes was astonishingly disturbing.

Mara Morris was held against the wall, her feet dangling above the ground, her fingers scratching at the arm of the hand that squeezed her throat, her other hand beating at the chest of Lucius Malfoy whose fingers dug deeper into the flesh of her neck.

Suddenly Lucius looked at Snape, and Mara choked a gasp as his hand loosened and she collapsed to the floor in a heap. Snape noticed Malfoys loosened clothes and messy blonde hair before it took the shape of a dark mist

"_Riddikulus_!" Snape snapped before it could take a true form, and aimed the spell at the mist until he managed to get it back inside the trunk where it belonged, he locked the trunk and turned to the sounds of wheezing and sobbing.

"..Morris." Snape called, but Mara continued to cry into her knees.

"Morris!" he snapped, and lowered down to her level.

"I-I-is h-he g-gone..?" she croaked, glancing at him between her fingers.  
Snape looked at her in concern, her body physically trembling. "Yes, I defeated the boggart."

An eerie silence took over for a moment as she wept into her hands.

"May I..?" she glanced at him anxiously, but lowered her hands from her eyes. Snape swallowed before taking her jaw between his fingers, that familiar burning sensation soaring through his senses upon her touch, he rose her head and looked in surprise at the amount of damage the Malfoy Boggart had done.

Her throat was red raw with finger marks, he swallowed again and said.

"Perhaps you should pay a visit to the hospital wing, to ensure no lasting damage has been done." he quickly removed his fingers from her jaw, the tingling still present.

"Can you stand?" he asked, Mara bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"I t-think so.." she sniffed.

Snape felt his skin flush as he let Mara use his arm as leverage, a strange, connecting moment flushing between them as she leant against his arm, causing a sting to flourish through his nerves.

He immediately felt angry with himself.

"Let's go." he snapped after pushing her back to her feet, and marched out of the cupboard, Mara felt her cheeks burn and followed Snape out into the corridor..

* * *

Mara was released from the hospital wing with no internal damage, though the marks would eventually turn into bruises and last quite awhile, which was something she was not looking forward to. Snape retrieved her wand back for her, even her suitcase. She thought to herself to thank him somehow when she got back.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Daniel asked in worry "We could postpone, until you recover fully."

Mara shook her head.

"The Matron gave me some potions that healed the pain, and I've got my scarf to cover the damage. It'll be fine." Mara said sternly "Besides..I have to do this.."

Daniels' eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced up at Snape as they stood in his office "What did you say the boggart turned into?" he asked thoughtlessly.

Snape glanced at Mara, who was looking through wide, pleading eyes. He glanced back at Daniel and replied,

"I didn't." he smirked a little at the annoyance that flicked over Daniels' peaky face. "If you still plan on using my fireplace for transportation, get a move on, or you will miss the timeslot."

Daniel glared but turned, he entered the fireplace first, grabbed some floo powder then said "The Leaky Cauldron, London." and disappeared within a green flame.

Mara copied and grabbed some floo powder but turned before entering the fireplace.

"...uhm.." she wanted to thank Snape, but she couldn't bring herself to do so under the hard stare she received.

She felt herself blush and hurried into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London." And disappeared within the same green flame...

"_OOF_." Mara landed hard on the fireplace floor, but looked at the hand that extended for her, she took it and Daniel pulled her up to her feet.

"Here." He brushed as much of the soot off her coat as he could with her help, and they left the pub through the front entrance onto London's streets.

"Stand back." Mara did so as Daniel took out his wand and flashed it, immediately something banged and appeared, large, purple and three decked in front of them. It slowed to a stop front of them and someone in a purple uniform leapt onto the steps.

"Welcome to the Knight bus, transport for the stranded witch or wizard-" Daniel paid the conductor, and the two entered the bus quickly.

"Hold tight." he said, she looked around and noticed several beds along the deck, with people actually sleeping in them. She held onto metal bar tightly and sat on an empty bed behind her.

Daniel remained sentient, Mara was sure this was to make himself look professional.

She looked in surprise and gripped the metal bar even tighter as the bus launched forwards, all the beds slid down the deck and she looked up nervously as the huge chandelier above them rattled and shook...

She was extremely glad to be off that bus when it stopped at the church, and happy that Daniel could talk freely to her again.

"This way." he said "Are you feeling okay? Are you sure you're up for a portkey?"

"Daniel, really, I'm fine." She couldn't admit she was still shaky from that Boggart attack, plus the banging and crashing of that purple bus made her stomach churn.

He led the way into a small courtyard between office buildings.

"What's the portkey look like?" Mara asked, stepping closer to Daniel, disliking the darkness surrounding them, the wind making the surrounding trees rustle eerily.

"It's a can-there it is."

"Are you sure it's that one?"

"We'll soon know. On the ground, then." She and Daniel both got onto their stomachs on the hard concrete.

"Ready," he said "One-two, _now_." Both their hands gripped either side of the can, suddenly the world around them became a blur, Mara felt like her stomach was about to launch out of her throat as they spun around and around for what felt like eternity, and before she could blink she was pelted back down onto hard ground, she inhaled sharply and scrambled dizzily to her feet.

When she looked for Daniel she noticed-after her sight had gone back to normal-he was perfectly unaffected by their journey, he didn't even look ill.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to her, only to notice a carriage parked not far from them. The carriage, Mara thought, looked as if it was pulled straight from a fairytale.

The glass door opened, an older man dressed in shabby clothes exited.

_"Bonjour, je suis l'Auror Daniel qui escorte Mlle Mara Morris à l'enterrement de sa tante et de son professeur"_

Mara looked in utter surprise at Daniel, she had no idea he could speak French. Albeit with an English accent, it must have sounded strange but the man nodded curtly and held the door open for them.

Mara followed Daniel uneasily into the magnificent carriage...

* * *

**I used google translate for the french language, so i apologise if its a bit off since google translate isn't the best out there!**


	10. Chapter 10-France

"Since when can you speak French!?" Mara asked incredulously, but Daniel was already speaking fluid French to the older man sat opposite them, and did not hear her question.

She leant back in the comfy bench and sighed, not understanding a word of what the pair were saying.

"-You will be staying at a branch of 'ze Three Broomsticks, in a village near 'ze castle." the man said suddenly, surprising Mara at the abruptness of his accented English. "I'm 'ze gamekeeper of Beauxbatons, and your guide." he continued "Your room at 'ze inn has already been booked. At nine in the morning I will come back in ze carriage to pick you up, be sure to have breakfast and drinks."

"Now, will you be attending ze feast?"

Mara frowned and looked at Daniel, who was looking at her inquisitively "I-I was kind of hoping to just, you know...go straight home-I mean, back to Hogwarts.."

The gamekeeper scowled but said "Of course, Madam Maxime wasn't fully expecting your attendance, but ze invite is there to take neverzeless. If you change your mind, be sure to tell me tomorrow morning." he began to speak in French to Daniel again, Mara glanced out of the dark window, thinking miserably of the coming morning...

* * *

They stopped outside a derelict looking building Mara suspected was the pub. The sign above her confirmed this for her, for it had the same symbols of broomsticks but the words were different, stating _'Les Trois Balais'._

Nervousness set in as they entered the building, it was dawning on her that the funeral was only a few hours away now, and she was beginning to feel nauseous.

"I will get ze drinks, find a seat won't you." the gamekeeper said gruffly, and made his way over to the busy bar.

Daniel led the way over to a table by the fire, where a crowd of old men sat nearby, a couple were smoking out of pipes, wearing berets and robes of light coloured silk. She looked past the younger group of people, who chatted animatedly, and took in the décor of the Inn, which looked similar to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade but smaller and cosier.

"Mara," Daniel patted her shoulder, drawing her attention back to him. "Um, how's your neck?" he asked, Mara felt the green scarf she hadn't taken off since leaving.

"It's fine..I should take another potion soon, though." she said distractedly, Daniel shifted in his seat.

"Mara.." she glanced back wearily at Daniel "I..I need to tell you-"

"Here you go." They both jumped as the Gamekeeper returned, setting a tray down on the table. Mara leant forward and grabbed her glass, Daniel sighed a little and took his mead.

"Cheers." The Gamekeeper rose his glass and took a gulp, Mara lifted her own to her nose and sniffed twice before determining it was clean, and took a long needed gulp.

"Well," the gamekeeper began, setting down his drink moment later "it seems you two'll be sharing a room-" Mara choked before the mead could hit her chest properly, a look of disbelief crossing her paling face, Daniel inhaled noisily, drawing many looks from the nearby customers.

"Ah not to worry, ze beds will be separate. It'z a good thing, really. Under ze current climate, it will be ze best protection."

Daniel looked away nervously, but knew the old gamekeeper was right, he wouldn't be able to protect Mara very well if they were separated.

"Here's Timothee now," a thin bodied man walked over, he pushed his long ruffled red hair back from his eyes and smiled warmly. "Zis is Timothee, barman and owner of zis fine establishment. He will take you both to your rooms." said the Gamekeeper, Daniel stood and mumbled

"N-nice to meet you." he shook the barmans hands, and looked away as he shook Maras'.

"We will 'ave time to talk more tomorrow," said the barman "please, zis way."

After draining the rest of their drinks, Daniel fumbled after the barman, almost tripping on the chair leg, Mara followed the pair upstairs, worry consuming her...

After settling in the room, Mara sat down on the end of her four poster, single bed and looked in concern at the frilly closed curtains.

"...you alright?" Daniel asked, as he re-emerged from the bathroom, a towel over his wet hair as he dried the water out.

"...yes, but.." she bit her lip and looked down at her hands for a moment "It's just, what if you hadn't taken the job to escort me. Me and Professor Snape would be sharing a room right now!" she said in a panicked tone.

"I guess you just got a lucky escape," Daniel chuckled but received glare.

"It's not funny!" Mara snapped, shooting up with balled fists. "What if there weren't separate beds!"

Daniel pursed his lips "I'm sure Snape wouldn't have it, he'd force a room with separate bed's at least." Mara turned with crossed arms "Try not to get yourself worked up, it didn't and won't happen."

Mara lowered her arms and gripped the bed post "I'm sorry.." she muttered, Daniel shook his head. "Don't worry, anyone would be upset at the prospect of sharing a room, never mind the same bed, with Snape." he sniggered, Mara looked back at him.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to say to me earlier," she said, changing the subject "before the gamekeeper returned with the drinks?"

Daniel froze a little, and Mara noticed him play with the a necklace around his neck, hidden under his nightshirt.

"Um..." he watched Mara for a moment, who gazed at him curiously "...I can't remember." he shrugged, letting go of the chain and walked towards his bed without looking back at Mara.

"Oh.." Mara said "Alright.." Daniel watched as she grabbed her bathroom supplies and headed for the shower.

He sighed and sat on the end of the soft mattress when the door shut behind her, He just couldn't bring himself to tell her what was on his mind, with everything she was going through right now...

* * *

"Mara, it's time to get up."

Daniel shook Mara gently on the shoulder, and a thump on the floor made him jump. He walked around to the source of the noise, and noticed a book lying open on the floor, he knelt down to pick it up, and looked at the open page curiously.

_'November 9th_' was written on the top corner, today's date.

Daniel stared at the seemingly blank page and wondered, was this Maras' diary?

He felt, intrigued to read it, but shook his head and shut the book up, which made a clicking noise..

"_Mara_." he repeated

"Leave me alone, Draco!" She snapped sleepily then jumped awake, she looked around to see Daniel looking at her curiously.

"Draco who?" Daniel asked, Mara huffed and reluctantly pulled herself up against the headboard, pulling the ruffled bed sheets over her satin pyjama's.

"Ugh, just the boy I live with." she shrugged.

"You mean the Malfoy's?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." she said stiffly, Daniel wanted to know more about her time there, but felt it wise not to push her.

"Alright," he replied "anyway, I've brought your breakfast up."

"Huh?" she looked to the side and saw a silver platter filled with food "Oh, uh, thank you." Daniel smiled at the confusion on her face. "I'll leave you to eat, join me downstairs when you're ready."

Mara watched him leave, and pulled the plate to her. She had never been served breakfast in bed before, back at the manor the servants weren't permitted to do so, which suited her well since that would mean less work for them.

She glanced at the platter, there was a wide variety to choose from, bread and toast, a jar of jam and some butter, some chocolate bread and orange juice. It looked and smelt delicious, but she wasn't sure how much she could stomach...

After eating, Mara finished putting her hair into a bun and glanced at her reflection in the door mirror, she thought she looked older, the black sleeved dress didn't make her look any younger-but fashion wasn't exactly a priority, she figured it was suitable enough and made her way downstairs.

Daniel was waiting at the door with the Gamekeeper and he looked oddly, melancholy and peaky, did he just feel bad for her or did he not like funerals in general?

"Are we ready?" the gamekeeper asked "Follow me."

"You alright?" Daniel asked "Have you had your potion?"

Mara nodded "I've had my potion." she said and passed him to the exit, Daniel frowned and followed her out, not looking forward to the funeral at all.


	11. Chapter 11-The Funeral

A heavy drumming of thunder hammered in the grey sky, causing a scattering of birds in all directions. The last of the leaves hanging on by threads blew off their trees forcefully.

Mara stepped off the carriage holding her thin black scarf in place, Daniel bringing up the rear, holding an umbrella over her head. She noticed four or five people standing around her aunt's grave, people she didn't recognise.

The only person she recognised was Madam Maxime, the half giantess, who was striding elegantly towards her in a foot long, figure hugging black satin dress complete with a fluffy dark coat.

"Ah Miz Morris." Said Maxime "I am so pleased you could make it," the Headmistress clasped Maras' gloved hands into hers. "'owever, I am disappointed to hear you cannot make it to ze feast! But of course, I understand your reasons." Maxime smiled solemnly and let go of Maras' hands, which had become numb in the hold.

"Come, zis way. Your friend iz coming too?" she asked.

"Yes." he said "I am the Auror accompanying her." Maxime nodded, and escorted the two towards the small crowd, Mara was quite exhausted by the time she got to the grave as the Headmistress marched several steps ahead of them with ease...

_'God of hope,  
we come to you in shock and grief and confusion of heart.  
Help us to find peace in the knowledge  
of your loving mercy to all your children,  
and give us light to guide us out of our darkness  
into the assurance of your love,  
in Jesus Christ our Lord.  
Amen. '_

The coffin lowered deeper and deeper into the grave, Mara watched, her surroundings fading away as she thought back on the hazy good times she last had with her aunt.

"Mara..?" She jumped when feeling a hand on her shoulder, and peered at Daniel who was looking pale and watery eyed. "The-The Headmistress would like to speak to you." he said in a weak voice, "I'll wait here." he added, Mara turned and made her way over to Maxime, who was standing by a bench with a couple of teachers from the school.

"Melina wanted me to give zis to you.." Maxime held out a small, metal black box which Mara took mechanically. This, _this_ was all that remained of her aunt? A tiny box full of items?

Madam Maxime seemed to know what Mara was thinking, and she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

Without noticing Maras' struggle for breath Maxime let go. "If you ever need anything, just sends me an owl." Madam Maxime said sincerely, clutching Maras' shoulders, making her wobble under the strength. "If you 'ave questions about your aunt, I will, of course be happy to respond." Madam Maxime sniffled, nodded and let go "I 'ope to see you again, under a less mournful meeting."

Mara watched, rubbing her ribs slightly, as Maxime turned with the two teachers and headed back to their gold carriage.

"Mara.." Daniel said carefully, who had walked towards her as they talked.

"Yes.." she replied, "Let's go.." eager to get away.

But as she and Daniel made their way to their carriage, she thought she saw a figure in black robes heading towards the grave...

* * *

"..aren't you going to open it?" Daniel asked as they sat at a table in the pub, looking nervously at the box as if it were about to explode. He watched Mara as she drained the rest of her firewhisky without a care and stood.

"Yes, I am." she replied in a cracked tone, turned and made her way towards the stairs. Daniel pursed his lips as he sat on the edge of his seat, wondering if he should follow her..

Daniel made his decision, after finishing his second drink he made his way upstairs, and knocked on the door before entering the shared room.

"Mara..I, uh, bought you another drink."

"Why.." Mara breathed, half looking at Daniel, her hand clutching the bedpost roughly. "didn't you tell me?"

Daniel looked at the open box on the bed, and towards a chain that hung from Maras' hand.

"I-I wanted to!" he panicked-realising exactly what she meant "I just-I thought...I was scared, okay!"

"_Scared_?" Mara said in a mocking tone, turning to Daniel with a glare in her eyes that surprised him "Yes, _scared_!" Daniel replied "Of...of your reaction! I thought you might...not, want to hang around with me anymore, if you knew the truth."

Mara gave him a suspicious look as his feet shuffled towards the door.

"Why did you go to Hogwarts..?" she asked after a hard silence, Daniel looked at her nervously.

"I..wanted to meet you, get to know you..I'm sorry.."

Daniel looked up from the floor as Mara sat down on the bed again, she opened the silver locket, he pulled out something from under his shirt and walked towards her.

"I have the same..." he said, and when Mara didn't reject to his presence, he carefully sat next to her on the bed. "Look."

Mara glanced up from her locket and to Daniels, which held the same picture of a depressed looking woman holding a baby, and a proud man standing behind her; alongside two women, one her aunt Melina, and another, thicker woman, smiling under her square framed glasses, who had her hand on the shoulder of young boy, perhaps around three or four years old.

Daniel looked in surprise as he felt Maras' head pressed against his shoulder, and her fingers grip his arm. He frowned at his reflection in the window, as he let her silently cry into him, not daring to say another word...

* * *

"About time!" the Gamekeeper called, whilst rain drummed down on the umbrella Daniel held over Maras' head. The door magically opened and the two hurried inside the warm carriage.

Daniel peered at Mara, who was glancing down at the little box in her hand, her other was at her replaced green scarf, shifting it around slightly. He wanted to ask how her throat was, but thought better of it as she opened the box and took out a letter.

"Here." Mara said quietly, shutting the box again.

Daniel frowned slightly and glanced down at the parchment in his hand, which he noticed had several ink blotches across it. He didn't know why Mara was letting him read the letter, but he certainly didn't feel like questioning her in her current mood.

'_'To my dearest niece, _

_there are so many things I want to say that I cannot express in writing, and so may apologies_

_I owe which I can never give you._

_Mara, if I had my way I would have taken you to France, where you would have learnt at Beauxbaton's with me teaching. Please know, I would Never have let you go to the Malfoy's if I had a glimmer of a chance to take you with me, I truly hope your life at the manor is, adequate._

_All I know is your father made some sort of deal with Lucius Malfoy, which landed you in their care if I were unable to continue to raise you. I do not know why or how the deal ever came about._

_The reason I reluctantly gave you up, I was and still am being hunted by death eaters, so by the time you read this letter, I will, unfortunately, already be dead. The reason I am being hunted by them, I do not know, I wish I knew but it must have something to do with your father._

_I have placed a box of important items to be given to you after the funeral,_ _the rest of my savings will be placed in your account at Gringotts, another letter should arrive to you soon about other inheritances. _

_Lastly, the most important, is a locket I have left for you. Do you remember the locket I wore when I raised you? Well, if you look inside you will see pictures of your family, I believe I have shown you before, but perhaps you were too young to remember. _

_In the left is of your father, standing behind your mother-my sister-Lila Morris, who is holding you-your father-Howard Marshall took your mothers (our) last name-the right is me, my sister Rose and her son-your first cousin-Daniel. I leave behind an address for you to find them, in hopes you will be reunited with the rest of your family, perhaps, one day, even your mother.._

_Well, I shall say goodbye before I blubber all over the ink, _

_Mara, I love you, and always will. I hope, one day you can forgive me_

_Love you always, even in death._

_Melina Morris...' _

Daniel noticed Maras' intense gaze upon him as he finished, she was waiting for a response.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, and said.

"I-never knew.." he struggled, Mara sighed.

"Never mind..." Mara took the letter from him and put it back in the box, clipping the lid shut.

"..wouldn't Lucius Malfoy know? Can't you ask him?"

"Not with him in prison." she replied with a hint of satisfaction and a slight cringe, then glanced at the rain sheeted window.

Frowning, Daniel copied, wondering how he could help...


	12. Chapter 12-Slugclub Christmas Party

The grey weather subsided, only to be replaced by the pale glow of the snow that layered itself over the castle and grounds as Christmas loomed, making Hogwarts look as picturesque as postcard scenery.

Slughorn's study had completely transformed for the party, which now looked like a very vast tent as gold and crimson hangings hung from the ceiling; real fairies fluttered around golden lamps that emitted a red-orange glow upon the area, and plates containing various appetisers seemed to hover by themselves around peoples knees.

A pair of dark eyes followed the little house-eleves, and grabbed a goblet off one of the platters.

He looked forwards, only to spot Mara Morris and her, date, Daniel Matthews. His eyes lingered on Mara longer than he cared for, as they surveyed the flowing aqua green dress that complimented her slim figure pleasantly, her dark hair up in a simple bun. He hadn't interacted with her since she got back from France..why did he feel, empty..?

His trance was broken, as Harry Potter approached Mara, with a disturbing determined look on his face. Matthews moved away to talk to Slughorn, and he glowered as Mara pressed her hand on Potters' elbow in a welcoming gesture.

Snape moved towards them, casually stopping at a buffet table nearby.

"-Draco? Well, I can't say I haven't been a little worried. He's been completely neglecting his duties as quidditch captain and prefect." Snape stared in alarm in her direction, wondering what the idiot was playing at.

"That's a little strange." said Harry, a thoughtful look in his eyes

"Not really," Said Mara, shrugging "he's been very withdrawn since, well, Mr Malfoy was locked away." she said quietly, rubbing her arm "Oh! I don't blame you, of course, Harry. Actually, I'm thankful he _is_ locked away. I was free the moment he was gone."

Harry looked in concern at Mara "...it can't have been that bad, can it?" he asked curiously, Mara glanced away "I mean you're all-Slytherins."

"And by that you mean we all think alike?" snapped Mara "People assume, because I'm in Slytherin, and live with the Malfoys, that I must think like them, too. And they think just because I lived in a marvellous mansion with one of the most wealthiest families in the wizarding world, I must have lived the life of luxury!" she snapped, her voice raising an octave that alarmed Harry.

"Do you know what it's like? Just being dumped on someone's front door, and being treated like garbage for the rest of your life with them?"

"Actually, I do." Harry retorted, a silence came between them for a moment "I was dumped on my aunt an uncle when I was a baby, and they were forced to take me in. I wasn't treated very fairly, either."

Mara turned her head "And obviously all Slytherins' don't think alike, you're proof of that. You weren't the one who told Umbridge our location, you were the one who spied on the Inquisitorial squad for us. No normal Slytherin would have done that."

Snape lowered his eyes at the pair.

"...I'm sorry, Harry.." she muttered "I didn't realise..." she sniffled "they didn't...hurt you, or anything, did they?" she asked.

"No..not physically, anyway. Unless you count starvation." replied Harry, glancing away

"What about you, the Malfoys didn't-"

"You shouldn't worry about that," said Mara quickly "it isn't your problem."

Harry frowned, concern in his eyes. "I should go try to find my friend, I must get going."

"...me too," said Harry solemnly "..nice talking to you.."

Mara nodded and scurried away from Harry quickly, Snape turned, and Mara yelped a little as he gripped her elbow in passing.

"Professor!"

"Watch what you say to Potter, next time." spat Snape, pulling Mara towards the buffet table.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, sir." she sneered.

"I cannot help it if I overheard," Snape replied, uncurling his fingers from her elbow. "If Potter asks about Draco again, change the subject. He was clearly phishing for information." Snape said calmly, though irritation was clear in his eyes.

"Well..why should I? There isn't anything to hide."

Snape exhaled "Just be careful."

Silence settled between them, and the two glanced away from each other, feeling a strange awkwardness set in. And Snape had a sudden urge to spark up a conversation with her.

"...how, was your trip away?" Snape asked, feeling his posture straighten even more as he rose his goblet to his lips, Mara looked at him in surprise.

"Oh...um, as fine as it could be, I suppose, Professor." Snape glanced at the way her slim body leaned on her hip, and the way she twisted a tendril of dark hair around her finger.

"Your, bruising has cleared, I trust." he said, after clearing his sudden onset of dry throat.

"Yes, thank you... the bruising has pretty much gone, you can only see the yellowing up close. And I don't have to hide my neck behind scarves anymore."

Snape took a swig of firewhisky as he glanced at Maras' neck, whilst she absent-mindedly pressed her fingers against the skin.

"You, left your scarf in my office." said Snape, after swallowing a gulp full of his drink. "You may collect it after the party." a horrified expression appeared in his eyes at these words, and he wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Oh," he noticed Maras' cheeks turn a shade of pink "uh, alright..sir."

Snape glanced away, taking another sip of his drink in annoyance at himself.

When the goblet was empty, he forced himself to leave, but his feet wouldn't move. He wondered what was wrong with him, he glanced at Mara, who was looking thoughtfully into her drink.

He decided, without really thinking about it, to spark up another conversation with her.

"Severus, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn's voice, Mara jumped, almost dropping her drink in the process. Snape looked forward in disdain as Slughorn wrapped his arm around his shoulder "Come, join us!"

"I am quite busy, Horace." Snape said, frustration clear in his voice.

Slughorn looked over at Mara, who smiled a little in return

"Oh, talking academics are we, Severus?" Slughron beamed "You'll have plenty of time to talk to young Miss Morgan about that again in no time!" he chuckled, Mara rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Please excuse us, young lady."

Mara nodded, and smiled a little in Snapes' direction as he was pulled away from his focus...

* * *

The atmosphere of the party was light and friendly as it came into full swing, the guests moved around talking to one another pleasantly. Daniel rejoined Mara, who was keeping an annoyingly close watch on her the whole time.

Their attention from each other was only broken by the sound of a scuffle, and the music stopping abruptly. Everyone looked towards the commotion.

Mara looked in surprise, as Draco was being pulled in by the ear by Filch.

"Professor Slughorn." Filch wheezed, his eyes bulging with delight and mischief "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor, he claims to have been invited to your party, and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco furiously pulled himself out of Filch's tight grip.

"All right, I wasn't invited! Draco snapped "I was trying to gatecrash, happy!"

"No, I am not!" Filch said, although the glee on his face contradicted his statement "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say night-time prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh!"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right." said Slughorn, whilst waving a hand "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment. You may stay, Draco."

Mara eyed Draco suspiciously, and wondered why he looked as unhappy as Filch did with this outcome. She directed her attention to Snape, and noticed what looked like..fear? In his eyes.

Filch mumbled under his breath as he shuffled away, and Maras' attention was again pulled to Snape, as he moved towards Draco, and led him out of the room a moment later, leaving a befuddled Slughorn behind.

Mara wondered what the hell was going on here, where was Snape taking Draco and what was with all this secrecy...?


	13. Chapter 13-Puppet

Music and chatter from the guests leaked through to the corridor outside, where lamps hovered above, glowing the way inside.

A figure paced back and forth outside the office, holding itself in a panicky demeanour.

Snape paused upon seeing her, his insides began to squirm uncomfortably at the sight of Mara Morris under the glow of the lamps, which seemed to make her skin glow under the pale light.

"Oh," Mara jumped upon finally seeing him, he quickly averted his gaze. "thank goodness."

Snape looked in surprise as she hurried over towards him, and he gave her an inquisitive look in turn.

"I'm worried, sir," she said promptly "about Daniel. He isn't acting himself." she said whilst gripping his arm, which made his insides tighten uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain..he's just not himself, he's walking around like a zombie and he won't let me out of his sight, I've only just managed to escape."

This earned Mara a curious look.

"Perhaps the boy is just showing his true colours." Snape mocked, Mara shook her head.

"No, he's usually very friendly and so full of life, he's never shown an ounce of violent tendency towards me." she said very quickly, Snape noticed her chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Calm yourself." he said in a soothing tone, and felt Maras' skin tingle as he pressed his hand upon her shoulder. He watched as Mara tried to gain control of her breathing, her chest slowing some more as she now gripped both his arms.

"Alright." she breathed, and Snape felt a an odd, empty feeling inside when she let go,

"Bring him to me, I will wait in the classroom down the hall." Mara nodded as he dropped his hand from her shoulder, her cheeks pink.

Snape watched her turn and hurry back to the party, and he spun on his heel, proceeding down the corridor, for some reason, his mind was racing...

* * *

Snape paused in his pacing as the doors to the classroom opened, and he watched, stone faced as Mara dragged a reproachful looking Daniel inside, through the lit classroom towards him.

Daniel met Snapes' gaze and glared hatefully through glazed eyes.

"Morris, over here." Snape ordered, Mara glanced up at Daniel in worry but passed him.

"I'd rather she stay with me." Daniel sneered, pushing his arm out in front of Mara like a barrier.

"Daniel, _please_!" she huffed, and pushed past his arm towards Snape.

"_Cruc-"_

"_Protego!" _Mara yelped and cowered at the sudden shield that emitted in front of her, she looked up and saw Snape was the one who conjured it, and turned to see Daniel aiming his wand at the two of them.

"Daniel!" she shrieked indignantly, pulling out her own wand from the bow around her waist- she barely had time to react as she was suddenly falling to the floor, whilst a silent red light pelted towards her.

A pained grunt made her look up, and her eyes widened as Snape was launched backwards into a desk, managing to stop himself with his elbow on the surface.

"Come with me, Mara." Daniel said, extending his hand "I don't want to hurt you, just come quietly. Someone wants to meet you."

"I'm not going anywhere! Just please stop this!" She snapped, getting to her feet. "Look at what you've done!" she pointed at Snape, who was dragging himself up with help from the desk, but Daniel looked unperturbed.

"He was in the way, come, now!"

Mara gave Daniel a pleading look who only glared at her in return.

"If that's the way you want it, I'll have to drag you by force!" Daniel snapped, Mara stared in shock but quickly raised her wand as an unspoken spell sped her way

"_Protego!_" the spell bounced back towards Daniel, who manoeuvred out of the way.

"_Imperio!_" Mara ducked, the spell grazing her hair by inches

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" _Mara bellowed, aiming her wand and shooting the spell which smacked into Daniel, caused his arms and legs to snap towards his body which fell with a thud to the ground.

She breathed heavily, watching Daniel with a wary expression before rushing over towards Snape, who was brushing his greasy curtained hair away from his face and trying to regain composure.

"Sir?" she asked timidly_, _and jumped when ropes sprung out of Snapes' aimed wand, the ropes bound themselves around Daniels' body, ensuring his capture.

"Professor, are you-?"

"To the hospital wing." he snapped, making her jump again. Mara frowned but followed Snape towards Daniel, who made the bound auror hover in the air and float towards the door...

* * *

"Oh, my goodness!"

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office, wrapping her robe around her nightwear. She was gawping at the scene before her, Snape leading in the hovering stiff auror, with Mara beside him.

"What's happened?" she asked

"The boy is under a particularly strong imperius curse, as you see I have had to restrain him."

Pomfrey sighed "When will this end, the poor boy." she hurried over with them and looked in concern as Snape lowered Daniel onto the free bed.

"It looks like he has been under the curse for awhile, and from what I can deduce he was under orders to protect Miss Morris here." Snape glanced at Mara, who was staring at Daniel with horror in her wide eyes.

"What on earth for?" Pomfrey asked, looking at Mara incredulously

"The reason is unknown," Snape replied "I suggest Matthews is interrogated tomorrow, when he wakes."

"Yes, very well." agreed Pomfrey, an unsettled look in her lined features.

"I will send a couple of Aurors along, it would be unwise to untie him, he could still be aggravated."

Pomfrey nodded "Thank you."

"Morris, come."

Mara was still staring at Daniel with the same expression. "Morris!"

She jumped, and turned towards Snape

"What about you?" she asked quietly, drawing Pomfrey's gaze too "You were-"

Snape glowered at Mara in such a way it made her go silent at once.

"Come." he ordered.

Mara sighed, glanced once more back at Daniel and followed in hesitation after Snape...

She was led, not back to the party, but to the dungeons.

The walk was met with agonising silence, she felt nervous and glanced up at Snape many times in concern for him.

"I feel assured you can make your way back to your common room from here, goodnight."

She blinked in surprise as he slammed the door in her face- she paused as she turned, casting a glance back at the door.

She exhaled shakily, turned back and knocked on the door three times, after waiting a few moments she sighed and turned away again.

However, the door opening caught her by surprise and she swerved around.

Snapes' eyes were hard as he stared at her, but a second later he stepped aside.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't question it and entered his office...

"I suppose you will be wanting to discuss the subject of Matthews." Snape said as he leaned against his desk wearily. Mara nodded, a guilty look crossing her features.

"Very well, I suggest a strong drink is suitable. Go to the bottom draw in my desk."

Mara walked towards the desk and knelt down to the drawer, she opened it to reveal a bottle of wine. A particularly familiar bottle of wine.

She scowled at it, the Malfoy family crest was embalmed on the label. She handed the bottle to Snape without a word, hoping to not bring up the Malfoys and just get on with their discussion.

Mara watched, slightly surprised as Snape summoned two goblets, to which he poured the wine in and handed her one.

She took it hesitantly, and gripped it between her fingers.

She watched as Snape took long gulp, perhaps to soothe the effects of the cruciators he was hit with.

"Now, to the subject of Matthews." Snape said coldly, glancing at Mara as she bit her lip.

"Before I am accused of involvement," Mara snapped "I don't know why Daniel would be sent to protect me."

"You don't know why." Snape mocked, and narrowed his eyes as she sipped some wine to avoid his gaze.

"Let's see, you don't feel it could have something to do with your father? At all?"

He gave Mara a satisfied look as she half choked on the wine.

"M-my father?" she croaked, wiping her mouth as she gave him a confused stare.

"Yes," Mara felt as if ice poured down her back, whilst Snape took a purposeful swig of wine before answering. "Your father escaped Azkaban months ago, suddenly an Auror pops up at the castle and befriends you. You don't find that at all odd?"

Mara glanced away, shrugging, Snape rolled his eyes "Clearly the boy was sent by your father to protect you, until such a time he could meet you." he glanced at Mara, searching for any reaction, but she remained indifferent.

Snape had no idea of the relation between Daniel and herself, let alone her father. Was he right, Could it have been her father who impiriused Daniel, in a bid to lure her to him?

"But if Daniel was sent to protect me, why did he attack us?" she asked, nervousness in her eyes.

"It's simple." said Snape "Matthews was confused by the orders he was given by Howard Morris, his feelings for you, whatever they may be, conflicted with them. He was fighting back"

Mara felt herself shudder and bit her lip, glancing away nervously

"However, the look on your face tells me you know more than you're letting on." he added, Mara glanced back at him as he rose his goblet to his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, goodnight, Professor." she slammed down the goblet and marched towards the exit.

And Mara gasped as her back collided with the door, making her wince at the unexpectedness of the action. She opened her eyes and blushed at Snape who now leaned over her, his hand against the door, stopping any possible escape. She glanced down with wide eyes as Snapes' other hand reached out for her chest.

"I think the locket around your neck could tell me a little more, don't you think?" he sneered softly, Mara felt her heart race as he picked the locket up, and clicked it open. She couldn't bare the thick silence as his eyes examined the pictures in front of him.

"Let's see, I can only assume that's your father, your mother and you. Your aunts, and oh look, a boy. Could this possibly be the mysterious young man who entered your life so suddenly?"

"Yes, it's all adding up nicely." he said, shutting the locket "Your father, found his nephew and ordered him to protect you, by means of the impirus curse. Though, I'm sure the boy would have done the job without being cursed, so, the question is, what went wrong."

Despite Maras bubbling anger, a look of confusion spread across her face.

"What-what do you mean?" she asked, a satisfied look appeared in Snapes' dark eyes at the inquisitive one on Maras'.

"Well, the boy must have upset your father enough to use the curse in the first place. Perhaps he was about to tell you the truth, Howard couldn't have that now, could he? Not before he met you, at least."

Snape watched as Mara pressed her head against the wall, an expression of realisation on her face.

"Of course," she breathed "Daniel wanted to speak to me about something in France, but couldn't seem to tell me. Now it all makes sense..." she sighed, unable to help feeling impressed by Snapes' detective skills; she looked down as he lowered the locket back to her chest.

She glanced up at him, his dark eyes intense as they bored into her own, it was as if they couldn't look away-but as if forcing himself to, Snape did so.

But his eyes widened as Mara gripped his arm to stop him, that same tight feeling inside him taking place as she touched him. Maras' heart was pounding against her ears like a drum beat, and without the ability to think clearly, she found herself heightening to his level.

Her eyes snapped open, shock flooding through her as she felt Snapes lips smack against her own, her body suddenly felt like an oven, felt like she was about to burst as her lips pushed back with the same ferocity.

She whimpered as she felt the her back against the wall again, but this time Snape closed in the gap between them and gripped her jaw heartily as he kissed her in a rough sense of passion.

His hand caressed her neck as he directed her warm lips along his, then slid down the boiling skin of her arm towards her waist. She whined loudly against him as he pulled her body towards his, igniting a spark that fluxed between their heated snogging frenzy.

Excitement like he'd never felt before soared through him, as Snape lowered his hand towards her thigh which he slowly massaged to musical simpers before reaching the hem of her dress.

Mara seemed to suddenly stiffen in his grip- an explosion of glass made them both jump and Snape leapt off her.

He looked around to see the bottle of wine was no longer, glass fell to the floor and wine dripped of the desk. When he looked back Maras' hand was on the door handle, he watched her wrench the door open, the same horrified expression on her face as she exited...


	14. Chapter 14-Secrets

"_I think he's waking up!" _

Rousing, Daniel blinked, a familiar voice in his ear as the world blurred into view.

Above he saw the blue eyed dark haired features of one he didn't exactly want to see, not for reasons of her own doing, but his. It was all coming back to him in a rush, the memories of his attacking his cousin, the use of the curse on the teacher, along with, other-things..

"Oh, Daniel. Are you alright?" she asked, increasing worry in her tone. As he noticed the fear in her eyes, he also noticed the dark, puffiness of them too. Had she not slept? For worry of him?

"I'm so sorry," Daniel said "I never meant to hurt anyone!" his voice panicky

"I know, just try to calm down." Mara shushed, pushing his hair back in comfort "Please, why don't you explain what happened?" she asked, appearing anxiety ridden "I'm not angry, I promise."

Daniel bit his lip, glancing towards Pomfrey who was standing by, ready with a potion phial in hand; and the Headmaster was standing by the curtain, watching the scene with interest.

"Alright.." He sighed, and forced some calm into himself before answering as truthfully as he could.

To Maras' intense surprise, Daniel explained everything from the night Howard approached him, to the night he was impiriused-exactly the way Snape had said it the night before.

"Daniel.." Mara sniffled, and shock hit his system at the sudden hug she gave him.

The curtain opening pulled her attention, and Daniel watched as she pulled herself away.

He felt a sinking feeling at the sight of Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Snape, and thought he caught a strange, brief stare between Mara and the teacher.

"Daniel," he looked over at Dumbledore as he called his name imploringly. "it is important that you tell us the location of Howard Morris."

Everyone's eyes were upon him, at the sight of Maras' scared ones he glanced down at his lap.

"...I don't know where he is.."

The air in the room felt very heavy. "I'm sorry.."

"Then, I am at least assured the security arrangements have been made?" asked Dumbledore after a thick silence, turning his attention to the purple robed man standing outside the cubicle.

"Yes, Headmaster." Said Kingsley

"And for Miss Morris, too?"

Daniel looked over as Mara turned her full attention towards the Headmaster. "Sorry? _What's _been arranged for me? Sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"Your protection." Dumbledore said as if she should have known.

"As from today, you are under twenty four hour surveillance and confined to your common room." said Kingsley "Until such a time your father has been captured."

A look of disbelief took over Maras' oval shaped face.

"You're telling me I'm stuck in that dingy common room over the holidays? Or longer!?" she snapped indignantly.

"You will be let out for meals." Said Kingsley, as if that settled it.

"_Unbelievable!_" She spat, turning away with crossed arms.

"You will also have Aurors assigned to you," continued Kingsley after a stiff pause "to accompany you on your journey's to the Great Hall, and anywhere else should an occasion for it arise."

Without a response from Mara he pressed on. "Your Auror this week will be Nymphadora Tonks."

"Wotcher," She appeared from behind Shaklebolt "you can call me Tonks." she said with a small smile, Daniel noticed her hair was rather mousy and was a shade of brown. instead of the bright colours like bubblegum pink she often sported. She looked very pale and thin,

"Tonks will escort you to your common room."

Mara glanced around, she looked weary as Tonks pressed her hand gently on her shoulder

"-but what about Daniel?" she finally said as she was being led away.

"He will also be put under the same surveillance." Kingsley replied "And, I'm afraid we will have to suspend you, Mr Matthews."

Daniel groaned, pressing his head back on the pillow, and shoving his hand to his forehead.

"Come on." said Tonks softly, leading a worried Mara away from the cubicle. She glanced back, and accidentality caught Snapes' empty gaze as Tonks led her to the exit..

* * *

The last of the Slytherins heading home for Christmas cast a curious glance at Mara and Tonks as they entered the common room.

"Alright," said Tonks once the doors shut behind them "I suggest you take this." she handed Mara a potion vial, which she recognised as a calming draught.

"Do what you usually do, uh, I'll be outside so holler if you need anything. I'll come in for you when dinner time arrives."

Tonks gave Mara a reassuring smile and turned towards the exit "..what will happen if my father is caught?" Mara asked, making Tonks pause and turn back.

"Under normal circumstances he would be taken to the Dementors, but now they're not on the ministry's side..I'm not sure what they'll do with him, to tell you the truth."

"Perhaps they'll shove him into a cell right next to Lucius Malfoys." Mara sneered, the wide eyed look on Tonk's face didn't give her any comfort, and she directed her attention to the aurors stare.

Draco was standing there, his trunk handle in hand and dressed in layers for the cold weather outside. His pale, pointed face was ridden with anger, and he looked as if he was battling himself as his fingers flexed, Mara came to the conclusion he had heard what she said about his father. She didn't show a hint of regret, which made Draco glower. After an intense pause he turned, and marched off towards the door, Mara smirked a little, knowing he didn't retaliate because there was an auror right there.

"Right," said Tonks, feeling a little tense after that display "I'll be off, then."

Tonks turned and headed for the exit, Mara slumped down on the sofa and pulled out her wand, as she waved it a book, an ink pot and quill appeared, hovering in front of her. She grabbed it all and clicked open the book, deciding to write about what had happened recently.

About halfway down the page she found her eyes slowly closing, the heaviness of them weighing them down...

"_GO-RUN" Mara heard herself scream, a woman ran away from her with her child in her arms. Everything felt strange and in slow motion._

"_There's the bitch!"_

_She screamed loudly, her body rose up into the air. She could see the people running below her, fire roaring upwards to the dark sky, and destroying everything it touches._

_She gasped, her lungs in her throat as her back collided with the ground at tremendous force, her eyes becoming unfocused-and a piercing scream met her ears-_

...Her whole body jolted and her eyes snapped open, the scream was coming from the floor to which she noticed her diary lying open.

Mara got up and dived for it, grabbing it and shutting it tight; she froze as she noticed a pair of feet, her eyes travelled upwards to meet the glare of Snapes' own as he loomed over her, removing his fingers from his ears.

Blushing, she quickly shot to her feet and stood back, clutching the book to her chest.

"What, is that?" he asked irately.

"My diary, if you must know. Sir." she didn't like the interested look he shot at the diary, closing her eyes, she wished she hadn't opened her mouth. "And I hope you learned your lesson in being nosy." she snapped, ignoring the nasty look he shot her.

"I suggest you watch your attitude, unless you want detention." he sneered.

"I... is there any particular reason you're here, Professor?" she asked after a thick silence.

"I was sent to check on things, since you didn't turn up for dinner."

Alarm hit her

"Jeeze..I've been asleep since this morning.." she said whilst scratching her neck, averting her eyes again "..d-do you have an update on Daniel?" she asked nervously, her fingers trembling against her diary..

"No." Snape drawled.

Mara sighed, feeling a little weird. "Right, uh..I'll just, go, then..get an early night."

The familiar sweet scent caught Snapes' attention again, and he reached his arm out without thinking, Mara gasped, dropping her diary as his fingers wrapped around her elbow.

"I, trust you haven't..told anyone..?" Snape asked, forcing calm in his tone.

"...of course not.." She snapped quietly.

She yanked her arm back _"you're all the same."_ she quipped, turned and stormed back towards the dorms, Snape wasn't sure what that comment was supposed to mean, and tried to calm himself as he stared after her...


	15. Chapter 15-Bad News

Snow swirled in patterns in the air as Mara and Tonks ascended the long, winding staircase to the owlery, at a pace that wouldn't allow them to slip.

There was a reasonable gap between the two, Tonks gazed at the back of the blending white colour's of Maras' coat until she forced the query out of her.

"So, who's the letter to..?" Tonks asked, causing Mara to pause on the step.

"Just to a friend, who went home for Christmas." Said Mara, continuing along the stairs with Tonks on her tail.

"Oh, which friend?" Tonks asked in an interested tone, Mara sighed and turned to face the Auror on the step above.

"Look," Tonks could hear the annoyance creeping in Maras tone "I know it's your job to ask these things, and I appreciate that. But you Aurors need to learn a lesson in something called 'Privacy'."

Tonks gave her a confused look "I do respect your privacy, Miss Morris."

"Do you really?" Mara asked, her hands on her hips "When I returned to the Manor last year, my room was _trashed_. Along with the bathroom, you people don't know the meaning of privacy." Mara was glad they didn't look very thoroughly in her bathroom, as she thought of the tiled wall to which her bath suite stood against.

"That was a necessary search." retorted Tonks.

"I know," said Mara earnestly "but it's a shock to return from school and find your possessions flung everywhere."

Tonks seemed to have nothing to say, in response Mara turned and continued along the staircase again.

She entered the owlery alone, and hurried up the thin staircase to the top floor-though jumped at the sight of someone staring out into the bright sky

"Daniel?"

Daniel jumped around, and looked only half relieved to see Mara standing there.

"...hey." he said, absent mindedly brushing snow off his hair

"..hey." she replied, and felt Daniels' eyes on her as she passed to the podium.

"..sending a letter?" Daniel asked, feeling very awkward.

"Yeah." Mara replied as an owl flew down from it's nest onto the stand.

"...who to?" he asked

"Just to my friend Hermione." she said, popping the envelope in the owl's beak and some money into the pouch.

"Oh."

Daniel turned back towards the archway, watching the owl sweep out into the cold air until it was just a dot in the sky.

"...are you alright?" Mara asked, watching him in worry "Feeling better?" she added.

"Yeah, the potions have helped.." he shrugged

"And what about, you in yourself?" she asked tentatively, again Daniel shrugged.

"Fine, I 'spose."

"..why don't you join me in my common room." said Mara "It's awfully warm once the fire gets going."

Daniel turned his head towards her, she frowned in worry at him.

"Alright.." said Daniel, Mara smiled.

"We can have lunch together. Sound good?" she asked, Daniel nodded and followed her out of the owlery...

* * *

Despite being miles under the lake, the common room had warmed up remarkably with the fire on full blast, as Mara and Daniel relaxed on the leather sofas.

"Want one?" Daniel asked, holding out an open box of mince pies to Mara

"What's in them?" she asked curiously, as she noticed a strong scent emitting from the pies.

"Rum-they're my mothers recipe, I always look forward to these at Christmas." said Daniel, watching as Mara took a mince pie.

Daniel noticed an odd look in Maras' eyes before she took a bite out of the crumbly pastry, the warmness of the pie engulfed her mouth, but the rum exploded on her tongue and manoeuvred soothingly down her chest.

"It's lovely." Said Mara, whilst wiping her mouth on her purple sleeve. "...did your mum ever stay in contact with mine?" she asked after a small silence, Daniel sighed and leaned back into the cushions some more, knowing these questions were bound to crop up sooner or later.

"No, they all parted ways after leaving school. My mother hasn't been in contact with Lila since."

"Oh.." Mara frowned "..why did they part ways?"

"The three of them had some sort of argument, which broke them apart...I'm not sure what it was about, though." he shrugged, Mara wondered what on earth could have forced three sisters apart, over an argument?

"Does she, your mum, know where mine is?"

A pitying look crossed Daniels' face "No..she went completely off the map, she was hard to track down by magic. According to the Ministry, Lila hasn't used a spell in several years."

Maras' eyes dropped to her knees "I can only assume she's completely integrated into muggle society, or..."

Mara looked away "Oh well..." she shrugged, taking another bite out of the mince pie, Daniel gave her a confused look.

"You aren't..?"

After swallowing she said "I don't know her, and she didn't want me. Why should I waste my time trying to find a 'mother' who isn't searching for me?"

Daniel frowned, and watched her take a furious last bite of the mince pie.

"..you don't know she didn't want you, or isn't searching for you." Daniel said quietly.

"For gods sake, I'm not hard to track down, I've been in the same place since I was eleven!" she snapped, half choking on the pastry. "-And have you seen the family pictures, she looks devastated to be holding me!"

Daniel glanced away, he couldn't help agreeing with her, Lila did look very depressed when holding baby Mara, and all she'd have to do is come to Hogwarts.

He had nothing to say, and reached over for the _Daily Prophet_ on the table, as Mara grabbed another Mince Pie.

Silence took over as Mara sat, brooding over the topic, until Daniel snapped "No way!" making her jump.

"What is it?"

"Listen to this," Daniel spat, straightening out the paper some more

"__Auror Alex James Jones, 25, has been filed as missing by Auror leader's yesterday evening,__

__sources report he was last seen at his place of work in Hogsmeade village; also Mr Jones was attacked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only two weeks before he chose to quit the post for reasons unknown.__

__We, at the Daily Prophet, begin to wonder if any of this is linked, but Head Auror Gawain Robards assures us it is not, and that Mr Jones 'left his Hogwarts post of his own accord', for personal reasons not revealed to the public.__

__It has been assured by Auror officials that Mr Jones will be found, and we send our sympathies to his-'__

"That's your friend, isn't it?" Mara cut off Daniel in worry.

"It's bollocks is what it is!" Daniel snapped, shooting to his feet and shoving the paper on the sofa.

"No wonder he hasn't been in contact!" he spat "I need to talk to Kingsley, see if he can tell me anything!"

"Daniel, just think about this-" Mara panicked, getting to her feet, but Daniel was already speeding towards the exit.

"Daniel!" she said in disbelief, and hurried after him out of the common room, up the thin staircase and into the dungeon chamber where an 'OI' sounded inside it.

Mara sprinted down the chamber and along the corridor "Wait!" she looked around to see Tonks chasing her "watch ou-"

"Shit!" she skidded into something hard, and crashed down onto her backside.

Glancing up through her hair she spotted Snape, glaring down intensely at her, watching as she flipped her messy hair back over her head.

"Watch where you're going, you silly girl!" Snape spat, Mara cringed as he lowered and pulled her up by her arm.

"Watch it." she snapped, pulling forcefully out of his grip, receiving a murderous stare in return.

"Nymphadora, I suggest you follow Matthews. See what all this excitement is about."

Tonks' hair turned a shade of orange as she glared at Snape.

"I'll escort Morris back to her common room."

Tonks simply nodded, the orange shade turning back to brown. She walked by without a word.

"Come!." Snape ordered, leading a disgruntled, panting Mara back to the common room.


	16. Chapter 16-Cryptic Message

"Explain yourself." Snape ordered as he held the door open for Mara, shutting it securely behind her. He turned towards her, and he followed Maras' hand as it travelled to her backside, her fingers moving in a massaging motion where she fell.

She swerved around to face him, he swiftly avoided her gaze.

Mara explained everything Daniel had read in the paper about his friend, and his desperation to get some answers out of Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"I see." Snape said, a curious look on his pallid face "The circumstances are certainly suspicious, one wonders if the boy was simply provoking the beast."

"But Jones said he was just standing guard when the fox attacked." Mara divulged, feeling Snapes' deep eyes on her as she began to pace. "And Daniel mentioned they were talking about me before it attacked. What do you think, Professor?"  
Mara turned towards him, and noticed a look of realisation cast at her.

"Sir?" she said inquisitively.  
Snape came to himself quick enough to respond "The boy is clearly lying..or he got too close." The smirk on Snapes' face unnerved Mara, she had a feeling he knew something she didn't.

She watched as Snape turned back to the exit, after an awkwardness set in.

"Sir, wait." Snape paused, feeling he knew what was coming. "...about the party-"

"It will not be spoken about again!" Snape hissed, spinning on his heel back towards her "We have discussed this!"

"We can't just ignore that it happened-"

"We will have to!" Snape barked "If Dumbledore were to find out, and inevitably he will. It will be me on the line, not you!" he snarled.

"Then-at least tell me _why_ you-kissed me!"

"You want to know why?" Snape asked, a livid hate burning in his eyes at her "I was _bored_."

The true hurt in her face made him instantly regret what he just said.

"Bastard!" she cried, her eyes watering.

Mara yelled as the air whipped around her, Snapes robes billowed like he was flying and she cried out when her back collided against the wall at such speed she felt the air leave her lungs in a loud choking breath.

"Call me that again-and you will receive worse than detention, girl!" he spat, Mara turned her face to avoid it.

"I'm- not afraid!" she retorted breathlessly "I'm used to threats!"

Though, Mara shrunk under one of the most murderous of glares.

"You do have a most deplorable attitude, it isn't of any concern why Lucius had to put you in your place!"

The sound of a cracking whip reverberated off the walls, her hand stung at the forcefulness of the slap across Snapes' cheek, which felt like it had just been attacked by a dozen bees.

Mara had never felt such a thin, tightening atmosphere, if she had a knife she could slice through it-she clamped her eyes shut, prepared for what would come next-

Her new gasp, was caught in-between Snapes' hungry lips as he pushed himself against her, like a lion lunging for it's pray.

After furiously taking in every inch of her soft lips upon his own, he pulled away, allowing her to inhale the air around her sharply.

Mara stared up at him, complete shock on her face, but something else in her blue eyes as she gazed at him, taking in the intense look in his own.

Without the ability to think clearly, Mara gripped his collar tightly and pulled him towards her, heaving her body against him so roughly he moaned as she pushed her lips against his own, sparking a swelling temperature that shot through every nerve in his skin, feeling as if he were about to burst into flame. She whined as he pushed her against the wall again, their eyes locking intensely before he dove towards her, his lips parted her own and she flinched as his wet tongue flicked against hers, his fingers lined her jaw, cupping it hard.

"-ah-" Mara whined, pushing her body against his passionately, causing Snape to grunt as he lowered, and pushed his desperate lips against her throat, he took in the sound of her ragged breath, and glanced down at her heaving chest...

Eyes glazed towards the ceiling, feeling Snapes' hooked nose press against her neck, she felt herself losing control, feeling things she had never felt, not even with Mr Malfoy. He had never, once, kissed her, never daring to make it more than what it was.

She moaned, not at the pleasure of the sucking on her throat, or the hand that slid into her hair, but at the images of Lucius Malfoy's face in her mind, the memories of him bending her down and making it quick.

"S-stop it!" an ear splitting blast exploded forward, propelling Snape backwards off his feet, slamming him down onto the floor.

Snape blinked up at the ceiling, spots dancing over his eyes and confusion setting in as the dizziness wore off.

His body stiff not just from the collision, he pulled himself up roughly from the floor, his robes falling as he helped himself up with the sofa arm. As he parted his hair, he noticed glass around his feet, from broken vases placed variously around the room.

He glanced nervously up at Mara, who had her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, her body shaking.

Snape simply stared, his voice stuck in his throat.

Mara kept her stinging eyes on her feet, and didn't look even as Snape marched passed and slammed the door shut behind him...

"Dammit...DAMMIT" she cried in a sobbing anger, standing straight and slamming her fist against the wall.._why did this keep happening..!_

* * *

Dinner came quicker than Mara cared for, she didn't feel at all hungry, but felt it best to at least make an effort for Christmas and avoid any awkward questions later. She sighed, hoping that maybe she could grab a seat the furthest away from Snape, who would inevitably be there.

She didn't have time to compose herself before leaving the stairway out of the dungeons, as a new Auror followed closely behind, replacing Tonks. She tried not to take notice of the older guy behind her, but kept her fingers firmly around her wand handle, until she reached the Great Hall.

The Auror stopped outside as she entered, though looked around in slight alarm when she jumped with a yelp.

"Careful."

"Professor Firenze! I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Mara flushed glancing up as the four legged, half human, half horse Centaur stood before her, a kind smile on his rather handsome features, a strong looking hand pressed gently on her shoulder to stop a collision.

"Not to worry, young foal, no harm has been done." the dashing Centaur affirmed softly "However, you seem troubled. Can I safely assume you were concentrating on something other than your destination?" he questioned, glancing back at the sound of a bench scraping backwards, which seemed to cause his removal of his hand off her shoulder.

"...yes, sir." she replied softly, glancing away from the inquisitive look on his chiselled features.

"I see," he smiled kindly "do not fear, young one, things will fall into place shortly." he said in a soft, meaningful tone.

She glanced back at him, confusion setting in her face.

"Have strength." he added "Have a good evening." he gave her one last comforting smile before passing her, she stared after the divination teacher as his four legs carried him away.

Blushing, she entered the great hall-absent-mindedly playing with the collar of her turtle-neck- wondering what his cryptic words meant, until she stopped and looked for a seat; and much to her dismay, the only one left was next to..

She sighed, her shoulders slouched and she made her way over to the spare seat, drawing Snapes' annoyed stare as she sat next to him, being extra careful to keep her arms and body away from him.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Morris." Dumbledore beamed "Care for a cracker?" he handed one over to her, which she glanced at disinterestedly

"Why don't you share it with Professor Snape, I'll share one with Professor McGonagall." he said chipperly, holding the Christmas cracker for McGonagall who gripped the end.

Mara glanced at Snape in alarm, who simply grabbed the cracker and held it out for her.

She bit her lip, but pulled it at the look Snape shot her, who glared when she jumped at the bang.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped, glancing up at the pinkish-red smoke-in an unnerving interest- that hovered above Snapes' and Maras' heads before disappearing.

She glanced down as Snape pushed the cracker towards her, but she didn't want any of it and opted to just fill her plate.

"I see you bumped into Professor Firenze," Dumbledore smiled, as he straightened the loud bonnet on his head, seemingly unaware of the sudden interest on Snapes' marked face. "I hope the collision didn't injure you."

"Oh, no, Professor-he stopped me bumping into him by putting his hand on my shoulder." the sound of a scraping knife on a plate drew Dumbledores' interest towards Snape, who accidentality cut the plate instead of his turkey piece. "He is very kind, I always thought Centaurs were rather-without sounding prejudiced-fierce creatures." Mara replied, surprised at how easy conversation was flowing with Dumbledore at the moment, even with Snape right beside her. "Given what they do, as punishment to humans."

Dumbledore had somewhat of a pitying expression in response "Oh, Centaurs can be very fierce when the need arises." he replied "Of course, I have set many boundaries for Professor Firenze, and he seems more than willing to conform to the standard punishments our teachers, and prefects can issue."

She simply nodded in response.

"Despite that, I find Centaurs to be rather fascinating creatures, such interesting mythology surrounding them." Said Mara, cutting at a potato, and drawing a surprised look from McGonagall, which she ignored.

"Do you know much about Greek mythology?" Dumbledore asked in keen interest, Mara had a sudden feeling he was trying to distract the tension, and she was glad for it.

"Well, Centaurs are said to have been born of Ixion (who was king of the Lapiths) and Nephele (who was a cloud Nymph-and also the goddess of hospitality...)" She went on to discuss Greek mythology surrounding centaurs at full length with Dumbledore, who was more impressed by the minute with her knowledge surrounding the subject.

"How did you learn to come by such knowledge surrounding Centaurs?" McGonagall asked, surprise still lingered on her face, her turkey hanging on her fork by a tiny string of meat as she watched the discussion between Dumbledore and Mara.

"The Malfoys' Manor has an extensive array of books in their library, that I used to spend a lot of time in. You would be surprised at how many books they have that they're unaware of, no one ever went in there, you see..but the servants still kept it cobweb and dirt free, so the books were still in one piece."

McGonagall smiled, and turned to face Dumbledore.

"You know, Professor, perhaps there are some books Miss Morris would like to peruse in the Restricted Section? Miss Morris clearly has some hidden knowledge that could be enhanced."

Dumbledore rubbed his long, white beard as he looked in thought at Mara.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged." Dumbledore beamed, Mara returned the look, straightening herself for the first time since sitting down. "We can't let intelligence go to waste."

Mara smiled a genuine smile, her cheeks flushing at the compliment, she had never thought herself as intelligent before. "Thank you, Headmaster! That would be wonderful."

Dumbledore returned her smile "I will personally write the note of permission for you, Professor Snape will deliver it to you and you can come and go as you please, at least over the holidays. Considering it is whilst the library is open." he chuckled, and Mara suddenly remembered Snape was, in fact, sitting beside her, -completely forgetting him as she and the Headmaster spoke- an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thank you, sir." she smiled, suddenly in the mood for the delicious assortment of pudding that had had replaced dinner, despite the sourness emitting next to her.

"You are quite welcome." Dumbledore replied with a smile, and they went on to discuss more topics of Greek Mythology...


	17. Chapter 17-Reunion (Part 1)

_'Novembet 1st 1981_

_ATTACK ON ALICE AND FRANK LONGBOTTOM_

_Five Death Eaters have been convicted, for life indefinitely in Azkaban prison for the use_

_of Four Cruciators Curses on highly acclaimed Aurors._

_The accusers, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudulpous Lestrange, Rebastian Lestrange, Howard Morris, and Barty Crouch Junior._

_During the trial, it was made clear by the convictee's themselves, they feel no remorse in the heinous crime committed. _

_Let us all rejoice in their capture, and the bravery of such dedicated Aurors and members of the Order of the Pheonix Alice and Frank Longbottom...'_

The yellow stained article shook in Maras' hands, her frightened eyes lingered on the name Howard Morris. Her father, convicted Death Eater-torturer.

She always knew she was a child of a Death Eater, constantly made aware of it by other students in her early years in the castle, told vague stories by Mr Malfoy to frighten her before going to bed.

She never conceived the idea that her own father could be as bad as Lucius Malfoy, not as bad as the other children's Death Eater parents who were so proud of their allegiance to You-Know-Who.

It made her feel sick to think her father might have enjoyed torturing those poor Aurors, Nevilles parents..she'd never be able to look him in the face again.

Mara jumped at the clearing of a throat, shutting the paper she turned to see Snape standing before her, her cheeks flushed as he glanced at the old newspapers with intrigue.

"Homework?" he asked with a hint of mockery.

"Recreational." she replied, turning, cursing herself internally for her cracked voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her back as she hung the paper back on the newspaper rack

"If I recall correctly, and I'm certain my memory is on point-" Mara turned back to Snape slowly, her eyes lowering at him "The Headmaster granted use of the Restricted Section to enhance your knowledge on the subjects he was so impressed with." he chided, but as he rethought the words, he realised maybe Dumbledore _wanted_ Maras' curiosity to spark at the sight of the old Daily Prophets sitting there.

"I'm certain, Professor, your memory isn't as sharp as you believe it to be." Mara mocked, earning a glower in return.

"And what is That supposed to mean?" he glared

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, sir." she sneered

"That attitude of yours is getting worse, Morris." Snape spat, gripping Maras' elbow as she walked by him.

"Too bad Mr Malfoy isn't here to put me in my place, right!?" She snarled, unable to help herself. Snapes' hold on her loosened, guilt building inside at what he said as she yanked her arm back

"That is what you are referring to? Is it?" Snape asked, the widening of Maras' eyes confirming the clues he pieced together "'My memory isn't sharp' 'I'll figure it out' Referring to Lucius, are you?"

Mara jolted, hating the use of that bastards name in front of her.

"..are you here for a reason? Professor?" Mara asked, earning a glare in response to the avoidance of the question.

"As a matter of fact I am," he sneered "the fireworks will begin shortly, I was asked to come and get you." he said irately

"Isn't that the Aurors job, Professor?" she said as she grabbed her coat and bag of the chair

"Several aurors have been sent out with the party, to my misfortune, it is just me and you for now."

Mara glared and stalked by him "I won't be forgetting your little, _clue_, either." he added in a light tone that made her pause. She huffed and stormed out, Snape following close behind with a look of satisfaction on his sallow face...

* * *

What was Morris referring to?

Snape queried, as he and Mara exited the castle. He racked his brains over her words 'Your memory isn't as sharp?'

It was undeniable that it was to do with Lucius, the contorted look on her face when he mentioned Malfoys name..

Malfoy-Manor..

Malfoy Manor popped into Snapes mind, and the last memory of his being inside it.

He _was_ there, In the manor, for the Malfoy Christmas party that was held.

Dumbledore sent him there to check on things with Morris, to make sure she was in decent personal condition..

Is that it? Was it something to do with the Christmas party?

"Sir?"

Snape paused at Maras' worried look at the absent one on his face, they had arrived at Hagrids already, before he could think on it anymore.

She frowned as he marched by her, towards the front of the small group, made up of teachers and a few students.

Dumbledore stood next to Hagrid by the extravagant fireworks display, Mara took a space at the back of the group, and sighed, wishing she had gone to the Three Broomsticks with Daniel, it would have been nice to see the year out with a family member.

"Drink, Mistress Mara!" _MISTRESS!?_

Mara looked down at the house elf, and recognised him easily with the round, golf ball sized green eyes, and sock covered batlike ears.

"Dobby!" Mara said in surprise, ignoring the stares as she kneeled down to shake the house elf's hand.

"So long it's been, Mistress!" Dobby beamed, shaking Maras' hand back

"Too long-and Dobby, there's no need to call me mistress! Ever!" she hated it in the manor, and still hates it now.

"Dobby is sorry, Mistress! But Mistress was always kind to Dobby! Dobby must be respectful!"

Mara sighed, knowing Dobby was most likely following some house-elf code.

"But I never owned you, I'm not a Malfoy-." she muttered

"No Mistress isn't! Dobby would have preferred Mistress's ownership!" Dobby's eyes widened and swayed on his feet, Mara caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Dobby is sorry, Mistress," said the elf, as Mara helped him back to his feet "Dobby still finds it difficult to speak ill of his old masters."

"Speak ill? Well-I hope you never spoke ill of me." Mara smiled

"Never, Mistress!" he beamed "Dobby is grateful for your kindness!"

Mara scratched the back of her neck, feeling the stares piercing it

"Dobby is sorry, Mistress. But Dobby must get back to his duties!"

"Of course, I won't stop you. We'll speak again." Mara said, getting to her feet, Dobby forced two bottles of butterbeer in her hands, from the platter on his own.

She smiled him off, and noticed Snape staring over at her in what looked like a mixture of bemusement and disbelief.

Blushing, she turned her head away from him and the other stares.

"Huh."

Inside the trees of the Dark Forest, a strange, humanoid shadow caught the corner of her eyes.

It lingered between the trees, as if staring directly at her.

And it transformed, into something small on four legs.

She took out her wand, but as she did, an odd, overwhelming feeling of giddiness took over.  
Mara lowered the bottles to the ground, made sure no one was still looking at her, and made her way into the darkness..


	18. Chapter 18-Reunion (Part 2)

"_Morris"_

"_-Morris!"_

"MARA"

Mara felt herself swerve around, aiming her wand, and she jumped at the sight of Snapes' pale glow standing before her.

Confusion swept in, and she pressed her hand to her forehead at the dizziness that took over.

"What the-?" Maras' eyes narrowed in Snapes' direction, who seemed to be analysing her "What are we doing out here?" she asked indignantly, Snape looked at her in disbelief.

"You are the one who wandered of alone." he sneered "Come back with me, now." he ordered "You can explain to Dumbledore why you felt it neccessary to wander into the Dark Forest, un-aided!"

"Un-aided-I have my wand!" she retorted

"You can barely perform a simple silent spell." Snape gloated "And your wand would hardly be of any use against a werewolf-especially at your skill level."

Mara glared at Snape, why did he insist on pissing her off so much!

"Now, come!" She continued her glare until he turned, and despite her annoyance with him, she felt the need to speak with him..

"Wait." she said, causing Snape to pause in his place "...sir-we need to talk.."

Snape turned back to her, his arms crossed "Ah-now I see, you planned to lure me in here in order to _speak _with me, did you?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Mara retorted, earning a very murderous glower which didn't fail in unnerving her "No...listen.." she begged, as Snape turned back around "Please-I need to know _why_ you k-kissed me.."

Snape racked his brains, why _did_ he kiss her? He hadn't thought about it before, feeling it was a spur of the moment mistake, he wasn't in his right mind because of the argument with Dumbledore..but, what about after Slughorn's party, when he kissed her in his office. What was his reasoning?

There was no reasoning with his actions..

He suddenly felt irritable, for he hoped to avoid this talk for as long as possible..but, he supposed, better here alone than in the castle, where they could be overheard..

"It was a mistake," he sneered, turning back towards her with a cold demeanour "It will not happen again." He ignored the watering blue eyes pierced in his direction "I am your _Professor_, you are my _student_, that is how we will stay." he spat, Mara glanced away, her fists balling.

"well...Fuck you then!" Mara snapped, her face contorted in rage "I'm Sick of being used!" she sobbed.

Snape felt so surprised at her sudden outburst, he almost missed the tail waving at her feet.

"Don't move." Snape ordered seriously, aiming his wand down at a black furred fox, which curled around Maras' feet an in unnatural, protective stance.

"I'll move if I want t-" She froze on the spot and looked down at the ground, finally noticing the beast at her feet.

Snape directed his eyes to the strange marking on the foxes right leg.

BANG

He flinched around at the sudden, wheezing banging of a firework, that erupted in a shower of bright lights towards the dark clouds.

"LOOK OUT!" Mara cried, as the fox took it's chance and lunged!

"STUPEFY!" Mara bellowed, but the fox jumped over the spell, and dug it's teeth deep into Snapes arm before he could react in time.

Snape snarled in pain, and tried to shake the creature off, his wand dropped

"IMPEDIMENTA" Mara yelled, Snape shrieked in agony as the fox wrenched it's dagger sharp teeth out of it's hold on his flesh, the spell exploding near Snapes' head against the tree he leant against.

The fox turned, and took charge at Mara, who aimed her wand, but fell back over a tree root as the fox growled and vaulted over her head.

Snape flourished his wand at the fox in a fit of rage, the guttural cry of the fox as it leapt into the air, turned into the scream of

"An Animagus!" Mara yelled, scrambling backwards on her backside closer to Snape, she jumped at the ropes springing towards the stranger, and they wrapped like coils around his body.

"I'LL KILL YOU" the stranger snarled, but was gagged by another piece of rope tightening around his mouth.

"Your arm!" Mara cried as she turned back to Snape, blood poured out of the deep wound, leaking through his fingers.

He glanced down at the hand that curled around his knee, and up at the other that rested against his chest, in a foreign concern for him that made him feel strange.

"Go-and get-help." Snape ordered.

"I can't just _leave_ you!"

"GO NOW"

Mara jumped up to her feet without further objection, glancing once back at the stiff man on the ground, and dashed towards the source of the fireworks...

* * *

"But who _was _that man?" Mara asked anxiously, as Snape finished his retelling of the events that played out in the forest.

Dumbledore glanced at her over his half mooned spectacles, his gaze solemn "I think you already know, Miss Morris."

Mara bit her lip and glanced away from the piercing stare.

"...my..father?" she replied, looking back up at Dumbledores' long bearded face "B-but why is he _here_-how did he even get inside the grounds?"

"We will be inquiring these questions from Mr Morris, once he is in a calmer state of mind." Kingsley Shaklebolt replied "Something seems to have angered him greatly."

Mara couldn't help the fearful look she shot back at Snape, who returned it with a slight glare.

"...w-what could have angered him so much?" Mara asked in a nervous tone, avoiding the suspicious glance from Dumbledore. "..can I see him?" she continued.

"I am sure that can be arranged," Dumbledore said "once we are done interrogating him, of course."

Mara bit her lip, did she even _want_ to see him?

Everyone jumped at the sudden swinging of the curtain "Mara! I came as soon as I heard!"

"Daniel!" she said in relief, hurrying over to him, glad for some support in this.

"Hey-!what the-!" Daniels' hands were swiftly tugged behind his back, and bound together with rope

"We have reason to believe Mr Matthews is league with Mr Morris." Said Kingsley, Maras' eyes widened at the struggling Daniel "we have to take proper procaution, and interrogate him too."

"There's no way he's-!" Mara snapped

"No, Mara.." Daniel sighed, his struggling ceasing to a slouch "..it's fine.."

Mara didn't understand at first, but looked crestfallen at the realisation "How.. could you?" she choked weakly "I trusted you!"

"...I'm sorry..." Daniel said softly, and allowed himself to be taken away by Kingsley.

An awkward silence hung in the air, and only Dumbledores' throat clearing broke the silence "..I will go and fetch Nymphadora to escort you back to your common room, perhaps you can check on Professor Snapes' bandage, Mara." Dumbledore said with a small smile, ignoring Snapes' glare as Mara nodded glumly. "Back in a pip."

Snape watched Mara as she stood in silence for a moment, wondering what she was thinking.

She forced herself to turn, and her feet carried her towards his bed.

Snape jolted as her hand pressed against the bandage, but it wasn't out of pain.

"...does it hurt?" she asked weakly, tightening the bandage a little more, feeling sick at the blood that leaked through the top layer slightly.

"No." he said, his shoulders and back straightening a little more as Maras' hand pressed against his arm.

Mara glanced up at the potions on the side then back to him, feeling it best not to mention they probably helped.

"...what if my dad-heard us.." she asked, looking up at him anxiously.

"..,I am sure he did." Snape replied, causing Mara to look in alarm "But I will take care of it."

He said in such a serious way, Mara felt a strange sense of trust.

She nodded, smiling a little as Snapes' hand pressed against her jaw, sending an odd sort of warmth to soothe through her, feeling as if she'd just drank a calming draught.

It was immediately broken at the swinging of the curtain once again, she quickly pulled back and turned her attention.

"Wotcher." Tonks greeted, appearing next to Dumbledore.

"Try to get a good night's sleep Miss Morris, it will be a long day tomorrow."

Mara nodded, trying to hide her blushing face from him "Yes, sir.."

"Goodnight, Professors."

Dumbledore nodded, and watched Tonks lead Mara out of the cubicle.

"Severus," Snape quickly looked away from the curtain towards Dumbledore "I would like a word with you."

Snape swallowed the lump in his throat, this couldn't be good...


	19. Chapter 19-Family

_'To my dearest daughter,_

_I write this letter in the hope one day it will reach you, I am not certain it will for I am being put in azkaban shortly. I was given one chance to get this all down in writing before my incarceration._

_I am deeply saddened that I will not get to watch you grow into the vibrant young lady I am sure you are now, as you read this._

_I know your aunt Melina will give you the life I never could, and I hope she is able to look after you for a very long time. If circumstances have changed, and you're living with the Malfoys, I hope your stay there is, adequate, and they are treating you well. Of course, I had reservations for placing you in their care, but I had no other choice, I needed to be certain you would be taken care of, whether it is with Melina or the Malfoys. The Malfoys are only meant to be a back up plan if Melina is unable to take care of you, I placed it upon Lucius to take you in if anything were to happen to your aunt. _

_I won't go into any details about that in this letter, in the circumstance it is read._

_Hopefully the plan isn't needed and you're still living with your aunt._

_B elow I will place contact details for your second aunt, if Melina hasn't already given them..._

_Please do not think I ever stopped loving you, I will always think of you in my gloomy cell, and I hope one day to meet you, if I am not dead by the time you read this._

_I love you more than you will ever know,_

_Your Father_

_Howard William Morris...'_

A pair of blue eyes peered up over the edge of the letter, only for a gaunt, sallow face to be reflected back at her. Her father took in every inch of her oval features, with a troubled gaze.

"This, was supposed to be given to you on your eleventh birthday, the day you started Hogwarts." Howard said in a smooth, though slightly dry tone "I imagine Melina didn't want you to read it."

He didn't like the way his daughter's eyes narrowed at him

"She was probably protecting me, family are supposed to do that." Mara retorted, not caring for the judgemental look in Howards brown eyes, which soon turned to guilt "So don't you dare even try to blame anything on my aunt." she said strongly "She's done more than you and my birth mother put together."

Howard glanced away, his eyes unwillingly landing on the rancid teacher Mara was with in the forest, anger bubbling inside him as he remembered the conversation the pair had.

"I wasn't trying to blame Melina for anything." Howard said quietly, glancing back at the sudden nervous expression on his daughters face "I understand your hostility, you have a right to be angry.." he added "but you need to know it was out of my control, if Lucius hadn't set me up in the first place, I wouldn't have set foot in azkaban," Howard noticed the flinch Mara displayed upon Malfoys name, he wanted to ask why that troubled her, but he felt like it was a bad idea to bring it up.

"Then why didn't you speak up in court?" Mara snapped "Do what Mr Malfoy did and say you were under the impirius curse!"

Howard thoroughly took in every emotion on Maras' face, and he didn't like the mingled look of hatred and upset.

"..I had my reasons..." Howard said sternly, earning a harsh glare in response.

"You're still loyal to the Dark Lord, that's why you didn't say a word in that trial!" Mara snapped, drawing looks from the surrounding Aurors.

"It was a dignified silence." Howard snapped, unable to help himself

"There's nothing dignified about being a Death Eater! You disgust me!" Mara spat, shooting to her feet "I've come this far, without you, without my mother-and I certainly don't need a death eater father in my life!"

Mara turned her back on Howard

"Wait, please-take this" Mara paused, and turned to see Howard gesturing to the locket on the desk "It's mine, the boy had it in his possession, I asked for it back..it has your grandparents pictures in them."

Mara glared "His name is Daniel, he is your nephew," she sneered "and you used him to suit your own selfish needs, didn't you!"

"He isn't my nephew by blood-"

"He is _my _blood," Mara sneered "just because he's muggle, it doesn't mean I have to hate him!"

To Mara's complete, utter surprise, Howard actually _smiled_

"I see the Malfoys didn't suppress their opinion on you." he said in a fond tone, his eyes proud

"They sincerely tried." Mara spat

"I bet they did...you certainly have your mothers rebellious streak." Howard smirked, picturing Lucius's reaction to Maras' independent thought under his own roof.

Mara glanced at the sincere thought in Howards eyes "Please, take it." he asked, she glanced away from him but took the locket in her hand.

"...Mara..if you want to know anything more about your mother, just ask..won't you?"

She glanced at Howard, he could see curiosity in her eyes but she turned her head and bit her lip, Melina had told her lots about her mother, Lila-she was a popular girl, had no trouble making friends and impressing teachers- her aunts were often left in Lila's shadow, which caused a rift between her mother and sisters during school; she shook her head, why should she care about a mother who was never there for her?

",,,If she's not interested in me, I'm not interested in her.." she said adamantly "I just want to know what you did to Daniel, to turn him against me."

"I didn't turn him against you, I just needed his help in getting in contact with you..I needed someone to protect you whilst I wasn't there.."

"You impiriused him for _that?" _Mara snapped "He would have done that on his own!"

"He did do it on his own, I only put him under that curse once."

Mara laughed derisively "You expect me to believe _that_?"

"I suggest you ask for his side of the story," Howard said, shaking his head "I'm sure you can catch him before he leaves."

Mara stared in surprise at Howard "He's Leaving?"

Howard nodded "He's staying in the Hogshead, I suspect guilt is his motive for leaving." he smirked, Mara glared and swerved on her heel

"Wait!" Howard tried to stand, but was yanked back to the chair by the chains holding him down.

Mara marched towards the exit without looking back at Howard, anger coursing through her.

"I'd like to visit Daniel-please, Professor." Mara asked fearlessly as Dumbledore and Snape followed her out of the classroom.

"Professor Snape, I'm sure can escort you." Dumbledore said, ignoring Snapes piercing glare "Since you are no longer in need of Aurors protecting you, I would still encourage you not to travel alone."

"Thank you, sir, I'll get ready." Mara thanked sincerely, turned and hurried down the corridor, ignoring the stare that followed her until she was out of sight...

* * *

Snape and Mara stood outside the castles' boundaries as the flare of the red, orange sun began to set over the horizon. He extended his elbow, which she took with a blush, and the two disapparated from Hogwarts. The same sensation of being sucked through a very tight tube occurred, and they were spat out the other end harshly, appearing outside the Hogs Head Inn.

"Morris!" Snape spat, reaching out to grab her as Mara turned and dashed towards the pub without another thought..

She pushed open the door, only silence and stares met her as she walked through the threshold.

Ignoring them she looked around the pub, and finally spotted Daniel at the very end of the bar, looking frustratingly sorry for himself. She marched over, and tapped him on the shoulder

"We need to talk, privately." Mara said sternly, Daniel glanced away in guilt..


	20. Chapter 20-The Hogshead Inn

"..Daniel?" Mara asked, as she watched him mope over his firewhisky.

She sighed, and took a gulp of her mead before continuing. "...look..I'm not mad at you, alright?" she reassured, pressing her hand against his elbow. He pulled away, and turned his head more towards the window, his fingers through his blackening blonde hair as he leant his head on his hand. Mara slumped her shoulders, feeling guilty for being mad at him before, the sight of his depressed figure only making her want to comfort him.

"...you're upset about the Howard situation, right?" she assumed, getting straight to it. Daniel glanced at her slightly "..it's not your faul-"

"Don't try to defend me," he said softly "it's _all_ my fault."

Mara pursed her lips, unsure of what to say, it broke her heart to see him like this.

"It's my fault Howard got inside the grounds, it's my fault you almost died." he ignored the shocked look on Maras' face and turned back towards the dark, dirty window.

"...what does my-accident have to do with any of this?" she asked, genuinely confused, he shook his head.

"I was guarding the lake, with Jones.. on the night you fell in." he said so quietly Mara had to lean in to hear him "I wasn't doing my job properly, if we weren't-distracted, you wouldn't have fallen in.." he moped, his eyes dropping to his drink glass.

Mara bit her lip "-no, if I hadn't have been sleepwalking, it wouldn't have happened in the first place.." she fabricated, unable to face what she'd done. "What does any of this have to do with Howard?" she continued.

"...Howard-knows, I was guarding the lake that night.." Daniel muttered, dropping his head "..he used what he knew to blackmail me into letting him inside the castle's grounds.."

Daniel could feel Maras' eyes bore into him as he stared into the contents of his glass.

"...and, what does he know?" Mara asked, concern in her voice "..it's not anything illegal, is it?"

Daniel shook his head "...not exactly." he shifted, feeling as though what he was might as well be illegal for all the hatred against the mere idea of it.

"...me and Alex, were..." He glanced up at Mara, and met her eyes for the first time, his cheeks burning bright pink. It took a few moments for her to figure it out through the expressions Daniel gave her.

"Oh..." Mara gasped lightly, realising what distracted Daniel that night was Jones making out with him. "Howards using that against you?" she asked indignantly, a surprised look crossing Daniels face.

"...you're not upset about being...are you?" she asked carefully, pressing her hand against Daniels'

"No, I'm not.." Daniel said with a strong tone for the first time "it's just, well..it's not highly looked upon by the community, is it? And it would be deemed-unprofessional, by the head aurors, and I could lose my job if they found out about it." his tone drifted into sadness again, and Mara glanced away shiftily. She didn't know what would be looked upon worse, Daniel simply kissing another boy, or her kissing a teacher-or worse-much worse, her- time with Lucius Malfoy being discovered.

"...I..know, how you feel.." she said quietly, glancing towards Snape perched at the bar, his dark eyes narrowed at the both of them.

"...I know what it feels like to be oppressed.." she said, dropping her eyes to her knees "...living with the Malfoys wasn't at all easy." she tried to push images of Lucius Malfoy away, and Daniel could see her hardship showing through the cracks; he suddenly felt like it was his turn to do the comforting.

"my point is.." she forced, pulling her hand away before Daniel could touch it "what Howard has done is wrong, and I feel like the best thing you can do, to clear your name and show Howard he has no control over you-is to just tell whoever is in charge about the incident."

Daniel pouted as Mara rose her glass to her lips-she felt very contradictory considering she wasn't about to tell anyone what had happened to her-but she knew, if she Was in Daniels' position, she would tell everything from her perspective, to clear her name before Mr Malfoy had the chance to twist everyone's mind to his way of thinking. She bet her life Mr Malfoy had already come up with some very convincing lies if their secret were ever discovered.

She put down her glass and looked at Daniel again, who slumped his shoulders and scratched his hair.

"...you're right.." he sighed "...I shouldn't let Howard make me feel guilty about who I am.."

"...I'll tell them, tonight." Daniel concluded, and drained the last of his drink. "I need some air."

Mara stood with him.

"Alone." he added, and pressed his hand against her shoulders as they slumped. "I won't be long."

"Are you still leaving?" Mara asked in a slightly desperate tone, Daniel paused as he passed her, but he shook his head and hurried to the exit.

Mara ran her hands down her face as tiredness crept in, but she grabbed her empty glass and headed to the bar..

* * *

Mara couldn't keep her eyes off the door as she sat with her drink, and she could feel an aura of irritation behind her as her back faced Snape; not helping the feeling of unease already in her gut.

As her neck began to ache from the way it twisted to the door, she reluctantly turned back to the bar, and she took a peek at Snape as he took a gulp of his drink.

"...sir..." she received a narrowed eyed look from behind the glass, and Snape lowered it to the bar "have you, sorted out our-little problem, yet?" she asked anxiously, Snapes' expression blank.

"I have altered Howards' memory, yes." he said in a whisper, watching a look of relief cross Maras' pale features "However," he continued, watching the look of relief turn to fear "I couldn't complete the memory transfiguarion-he will remember being captured, and seeing us in the forest, but he will be clueless as to what we discussed."

He watched the way Mara bit her lip, making him shift in his seat uncomfortably "well-I guess that's something.." she sighed "..it won't damage him, will it?"

She didn't like the lack of response as Snape lifted his glass to his lips once again, Mara shook her head and drained the last of her drink, and ordered another-sincerely hoping her fathers mind wasn't addled...

The silence coiled around Mara and Snape as she drained half her glass, she thought she'd feel more relaxed after couple of drinks, but the tension only seemed to tighten as she thought back to the way Snape pushed her against the wall and hungrily kissed her lips-what was wrong with her?

The sound of the door opening caught her attention "thank god." she muttered as Daniel entered the pub, she tried to ignore the increasing irritation of the Defence teacher beside her.

Daniel approached her, a morose expression in his tired eyes "I'm going to get some sleep, before I tell the heads.." he said decisively, ignoring the strange glare from Snape as she rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You should go back to the castle."

"Alright..you'll be ok, won't you?" Daniel nodded

"Yeah-I'll see you later." He gave her a small smile, turned and headed for the back. Mara watched as Snape got off his stool, and she reluctantly copied-Snape had to act fast, as Mara toppled off her feet a little as light-headedness set in.

None of them said a word as Mara gripped Snapes' arms intensely, the feeling of her body against his causing a swelling sensation..

"Sorry-" she flustered, pulling away quickly, steadying herself with the bar stool. Snape watched as she struggled to put on her coat, half through the embarrassment of the stumble-and she froze as he took hold of the coat, she blushed furiously, but let her arms slip inside the sleeves with ease.

"...thanks.." she muttered, Snape merely nodded as she grabbed her bag. And she hurried out of the pub in a flustered mess...

* * *

The sun was casting a dark red hue over the horizon as Snape and Mara exited the building, she could feel his eyes on her as she turned to him, she couldn't figure out what to say to him, instead, she scouted past self consciously-

And a loud gasp escaped her, at the hand that gripped her elbow

"Hey-" she said indignantly, as she was ushered into an alleyway.

"UNGH" She breathed, as she felt the wall slam into her back "That-hurts-you know!" she snapped, but glanced at Snape warily, as his hands pressed against the wall, stopping any form of escape.

"-the games end here.." Snape said seriously, his dark eyes severe. He didn't know where this was coming from, but he knew he was sick of it-sick of being told what to do by an ungrateful Headmaster, sick of the lack of gratitude for his double-agent role, sick of having to teach the likes of Potter-and absolutely SICK of beating around the bush when it came to this girl, standing in front of him, her soft blue eyes expelling a look of shock and interest-what was it about her that riled up all his senses in every way, what was it that made him long for her and want to rage at her the same time?

What was making him act this way? He felt like this dark haired witch had cast a spell on him that wouldn't lift.

A gentle look crossed her, and her lips turned into a small smile

Snape watched as she leaned in close, and pushed them against his own.

His eyes rolled up into his sockets at the relief that shot through his nerves, her thin, warm fingers slid along his chest towards his shoulders, and her nails clenched into his neck. He pushed his lips against hers harder, her moan vibrated against him pleasantly and forced him into a feverish frenzy against her lips, Mara pushing back just as animatedly.

She gasped aloud when Snape pulled himself away, only to trail his lips down to her jaw, and clamp them lovingly against her neck towards her collarbone.

Snape grunted as Mara thrust herself against his body with a desperate whine, she rose her leg to wrap around his waist, and he slid his long fingers under her thigh, and deeper and deeper until he reached the front of her jeans.

Mara yelped in delight as she felt Snapes' caressing fingers begin to slide along in a teasing motion between her legs-a fire burned like a storm through her veins the faster he massaged her, and although weakened by the motion of his fingers, she found the strength to slide her hand under the front of his trousers.

Snape shuddered and flinched at the foreign touch, Mara slid her hand along and gripped his shaft lightly through his underwear and began to massage her fingers along it, and to stop his moans sounding in the air, he shoved his lips lustfully against Maras' own, taking in every sweet flavour she provided.

Quickly, Snape felt his trousers unbuttoning, in response he proceeded to undo Maras' jeans and eagerly pulled them down to her knees. He returned his lips to her neck in a desperate rush as he heaved her up to waist length, and let her legs clamp around his hips like a vice.

Maras' arms slithered around Snapes' shoulders, and she stared warmly into his excited eyes when he faced her.

She nodded-Snape smirked as wide as a Cheshire cats, and positioned himself neatly in sync with her body.

"Huh-" she felt a familiar warmth ripple through her skin, and she glanced down to see Snapes wand aimed towards her.

"Protective-charm." Snape grunted like a caveman on heat as words failed him.

Mara simply nodded, remembering the ones used on her before..

She knew he had finished, upon the feeling of something not so foreign push gently against her cave entrance. "Ah-" She watched in confusion as Snape swung his wand around them, quickly pocketing it again, but at the moment she didn't care what he was doing outside him being inside her-she whined in glee as she felt him slide inside her with ease, and Snape muttered something she couldn't understand.

Maras' fingers gripped Snapes' shoulders tightly, as he rested inside her walls, taking in every piece of her that clenched and throbbed pleasantly around him. She began to realise how she had actually _longed_ for this feeling again, she tried to think why, when it was so awful the last time.

She couldn't think much more on it, as she felt Snapes shaft fully connect-and with much effort through the weakness of his limbs, he bucked his hips up inside her, causing a delighted cry to pierce the air along with the hearty moan Snape emitted.

Mara pushed her face against Snapes' shoulder again to keep her lips shut, remembering being scolded for moaning loudly-recalling how it 'helped _Him_ concentrate'.

Snape continued to buck his hips at a leisurely pace inside her, taking in every part of this fantastical moment-he felt himself pause, ecstasy pulsing through him intensely as he felt her slide deeper onto him for more, her almost crying whines vibrating along his body as she rested on his shoulder. He took this as a decent sign to pick up the pace..

"Face-me." Snape grunted, surprise hit her as his hips began to slip quickly against her. He took hold of her jaw lightly and made her face him, shock in her eyes as he faced her with a genuinely interested gaze.

Un-noticing of the tears threatening Mara's eyes, Snape pulled her clammy hands upwards so they rested against the wall, took her knee in a tight grip and began to charge inside her like a bull, the only thing stopping their intense, delighted moans alerting the whole village. was the silencing charm he put on them both earlier...

"_FUCK" _Mara cried "No-" she said desperately, gripping Snape tightly as he began to pull out, surprised, but elated, he remained inside her, and swore just the same as he spilled hotly and deeply inside her..

Mara felt herself deflate onto his body as he pulled out of her carefully-_He_ never pulled out that carefully..

Snape leant against her for awhile as he regained his composure, both lazily pulled up their pants, Mara feeling a surprising liquid trickle down her thighs as she buttoned up-was that _normal_?!

Snape froze at the sound of a sniffle, and he glanced at Mara to see her quickly wipe her eyes.

He glanced away guiltily, wondering if he had hurt her-he felt it unwise to ask.

He extended his elbow for her to take after she picked up her forgotten bag, and glanced up at him a with a small smile, which he returned, speaking silently to each other before they disapparated into the night...


	21. Chapter 21-January 5th

Beads of sweat dripped down Maras' forehead, and her fingers gripped the sheets as her wide eyes pierced the canopy of her bed. Rustling outside her curtained fort pulled her from the remaining memories of her nightmare, images of Lucius Malfoys contorted body pressed down on her from behind, phallic pain inside her seeming to go on endlessly-she seemed to recall her father bursting in-and a flash of green light flared, forcing Mr Malfoy to fall on a heap op top of her; Snapes' face appeared, but what he was doing in her nightmare drifted away as she tried to remember his part.

She ran her hands over her forehead, unsure if she could face the first day of term, pretending everything was hunky dory when she was in class, Defence especially.

How was she going to sit at her desk and listen to Snape drone on in the silky voice she heard grunt in delight in her ears the day before? It was going to be impossible, but..she's done it before, acting normally in front of Mrs Malfoy and Draco whilst Mr Malfoy was taking her behind his family's backs..

Snape was different-she thought-he actually_ wanted_ her, Really _wanted _her, he wanted her to face him when they were up against that wall, it was so surprising she just couldn't help but to cry. Even crying was something she never did when she was with Mr Malfoy, but with Snape she felt all and every impassioned emotion.._and it was thrilling!_

She had never felt so alive.

Did Snape feel the same?

Mara sighed and pulled herself up off her bed, her blankets falling off her silk pyjama's-she knew she wouldn't be able to fake being sick, Snape would just know she was doing it to avoid him, which she knew would send the wrong message..what even was the message she was trying to send?

She shook her head and opened the curtains around her bed, rubbing her eyes as the sound of excitable voices tugged her from her thoughts.

Glancing up she spotted the normal gaggle of girls sat on Pansy's bed, happy to be reunited from the long-or, unnaturally long to Mara-holiday.

Upon standing, the girls shot her a nasty stare and put their ugly heads together, clearly still unforgiving of her having punched Pansy in the face-most mornings they just went about as if she didn't exist.

She quickly grabbed up her clothes from her trunk, and headed to the bathroom without a word, not in the mood to put up with their nonsense...

...

The common room was full of bustling students again-causing the same stinging anxiety in Maras' gut at the crowd-the sofa's she lounged over leisurely during the holidays were once again taken up by Draco and his minions; and a parting crowd by the notice board caught her attention.

Glad for the distraction, she hurried over to the board and looked over what was so enthralling.

A notice with bold writing appeared to be the source of the defusing commotion.

_'If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st of August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost 12 Galleons._'

Mara looked at the list underneath, and a dozen names already scrawled along the page (she felt glad to have missed the scuffle) and decided it was worth a go, her experience with side-along apparitions might give her a small upper hand, and it would be nice to be able to come and go as you pleased.

She signed her name, hitched up her bag some more on her shoulder and made for the exit-it was a relief to feel the dungeons clammy coldness on her skin, the feeling of being on edge was always present when spending some time with the Slytherins, always feeling their judging eyes on her,

Mara exhaled deeply, and readied herself the best she could for the day.

* * *

Lively chatter filtered out into the Entrance Hall as Mara entered the room, Aurors were stationed at their usual posts at all exits, and students stood around with their friends.

As she approached the Great Hall, a familiar figure with a blonde head of hair stood at the entrance, looking stern but approachable in his black, buttoned uniform.

She was surprised, yet happy to see Daniel back at his old job and she hurried towards him-but was ground to a halt at the sight of her father standing on the other side of the door, wearing the same uniform Daniel sported, his face worried.

_What-the-HELL_, Mara snapped in her head-what was Howard doing here! Surely he wasn't..!

Daniel glanced uncertainly at Mara, who seemed too shocked to move.

"Move along, Morris." drawled a disdainful voice she recognised all to well.

Her skin flushed hotly at the hand that clenched over her shoulder, she glanced up to see Snape behind her, his long fingers left her and ushured her forward with a slight push on her back. She glanced up at Howard, who was staring daggers at Snape, looking like he might murder him.

Daniel looked ready to pounce if Howard made a move, but he simply watched with contempt as Snape ushered his daughter inside the hall.

Mara stood, too nervous to speak.

"Dumbledore wishes to speak with you-tonight, after dinner, in his office."

Mara nodded, already guessing what Dumbledore wanted to speak about.

"Yes, Professor." She flushed, not meeting Snapes' eyes as he smirked and passed her towards the high table.

"Hey Mara." Mara jumped and turned to see Harry Potter approaching her.

"Oh, um hey Harry." she spluttered, earning a cocked eyebrowed look off him.

"What did Snape want?" he asked confidently, Mara looked in surprise

"Nothing important," she flushed "he told me I have an appointment with Dumbledore." she shrugged, but Harry looked very interested.

"What about?" he asked, earning a suspicious look

"Like I said, nothing important." she said in a final tone.

"Hey-look-" Harry said after a long, awkward pause, deciding to change the subject he continued "I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, at the party. It got a bit heated."

Mara shook her head "You didn't."

Harry glanced away, a guilty expression on his face "Well..why don't you join us? You can catch up with Hermione." he smiled.

Mara glanced up at the high table, and spotted Snape glaring down at the pair

"Sure, it'll be good to catch up." Mara replied, deciding it would be nice to catch up with Hermione, and piss Snape off in revenge for that little show back there.

She followed Harry to the Gryffindor table, and wondered why she was feeling so bad..

The day dragged on the more Mara felt anxious about Defence, her encounter with Snape earlier, and seeing Howard standing with Daniel only made her feel worse, it already felt like the day wouldn't end. Potions was exceptionally odd-Harry invited her to join him at his table with Ron and Hermione, (who it seemed weren't talking-and Hermione was exceptionally helpful only to her during class) the others dragged on by, and she made a fool of herself by tripping in Charms, and drenching Draco in water with the Augumenti charm-despite the laughs she got out of it, she knew she was going to regret humiliating him later..

With that anxiety trudging through her veins, Defence eventually arrived, and she stood nervously with the other students outside the classroom-she received numerous pats on the back by old DA members for the Charms incident, which perked her up a little-she stood talking with Hermione, who was shooting Harry and Ron nasty looks as they re-enacted Dracos' reaction to being drenched with water.

Hermione's words weren't registering as she spoke, Maras' eyes were on the door to the classroom-but as soon as that door opened, and Snape swept out in his usual ill-mannered temper, her eyes fell to her feet as she scuffled inside the classroom with the others-this was going to be difficult...


	22. Chapter 22-Unspoken Words

All the chairs and tables were pushed back with the swish of Snapes' wand, after he told them all to stand and find partners.

"Mara." She jumped and turned to see Harry Potter in front of her again

"Can I help you, Harry?" she asked carefully

"I was wondering if you wanted to partner up with me." he asked in confident manner, which faltered a little at the scrutinising look on Maras' face "It's just a thought, I've noticed you've been having a bit of trouble with these spells, it'll be like the old DA practises." he continued, Mara wasn't sure what was going on here, she glanced up towards the front, and sure enough, Snape was glancing at the pair through narrow eyes.

"...sure, Harry, I'd be happy to." Mara smiled, and walked off with Harry towards the front of the classroom, still very annoyed with Snapes' display earlier.

She wasn't sure why Harry was suddenly being so chummy with her-he was never mean to her, but he never really gave her the time of day until DA classes: but she greatly admired him, like many others for his courageous beginnings and triumphs during school, plus he was just a generally nice guy to be around...

It was hard to get the hang of non-verbal spells, Snapes' flapping around the classroom like an angry bat didn't help with her concentration, for she kept casting him glances..

Despite her best efforts with non-verbal, she gave up and left Harry to the rest of the practising, managing to dodge the spells he cast, though she knew he was cheating..

Finally the bell rang, and relief shot through her at the prospect of leaving behind Snapes suspicious glares towards her and Harry.

Just as she picked up her bag, however "Morris, to the front."

Mara sighed, and walked towards the front of the classroom, half knowing this was going to happen...

After the uncomfortable wait for the classroom to file out was over with, Snape turned to her, his eyes hard, his fists balled.

"So," he said, his silky voice vibrating through her ears as she shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Awkwardness setting in, for they hadn't spoken since their little outing.

"what exactly did Potter want?" he asked, surprising her.

"Harry?" She said in disbelief "You want to talk about _Harry_."

Snapes' eyebrow cocked "Not especially." he replied coldly "but when he is acting suspicious, I will make exceptions."

Mara glanced away, it was a bit suspicious that Harry was talking to her like they were best friends.

"...he's just feeling bad about our discussion at the party." she shrugged, looking back at Snape with confidence.

A thoughtful look crossed Snape as he looked at her, but his fists remained clenched.

"Just remember my words-"

"_Don't tell Potter anything he doesn't need to know_-I know."

Snape glowered at her for a moment, before a smirk appeared on his sallow face.

"Potter isn't a very good teacher, is he." Snape remarked, Mara felt like retorting, but held her tongue, it wouldn't be very wise on her behalf to tell Snape about her time with the DA.

"You didn't manage to produce one good spell." he mocked

"I almost got one!" she said indignantly "A small light shot out didn't it, I saw you looking!"

Snape felt himself flush, and tried to ignore it.

"Let me show you how it is done-take out your wand." he ordered, ignoring the unsure look in her cerulean eyes, which Snape noticed looked brighter than before.

"Turn." he watched Mara turn "Aim." she aimed her wand.

Snape came closer to her from behind, Mara felt herself tense up as his body surrounded her; but a feeling of relaxation washed over her as the warmness from his body enveloped her every sense.

"Straighten your shoulders more" He pressed his hands softly against her shoulders, and straightened her back carefully, Mara felt herself go off balance a little as his hand slithered down her arm at a toturingly slow pace, his fingers took the base of her hand into his own; his free hand slid down her side, making her blush furiously as his fingers curved around her waist, which pulled against his groin, she could _feel _ his smirk as a small whine escaped her-she damned herself for it.

"Now," he said in barely a whisper, his breath on her ear "think of nothing apart from the spell you wish to use-" He said in a seductive tone, and Mara wondered how on earth she was supposed to concentrate when his full body was up against her!

Flicking through spells in her head, she decided on accio, something she could use that didn't need a partner.

Snape remained still behind her, his fingers let go slightly as she swung her wand.

Nothing.

She shook her head, and thought again, letting the feeling of Snapes body against her fill her up like a calming effect.

She swung again,

Her eyes widened, as her schoolbag shot from her desk, towards her, she caught it quickly with her other hand.

The intensity of the silence taking a stronghold between them was heavy, and as if in a show of thanks, Mara pushed her behind _deeper_ against his groin, causing a grunt to slip off his tongue.

Both Snapes' hands gripped her waist without a second thought, and he led her to the table, Mara pushed her hands against the desk, and whined heartily as he pushed himself against her fully-but Snape's head snapped around, as the sound of voices began to trickle into the classroom.

Mara moaned in heavy disappointment as Snape left her body, he had to help her to her feet.

"That will be my first years." he said through ragged breath, his tone slightly angry

"well, shit.." Mara grumbled as she righted her uniform, now very annoyed, and very frustrated. "I'm late for herbology." she couldn't figure out what else to say, and felt a little silly.

Mara leaned back as Snapes' body leaned over her own, his scent filling her nose as he wrote on a slip of parchment behind her "mmnth" she whimpered, as his lips hovered over her throat before standing straight. She glowered angrily at him, not amused in the slightest.

She snatched the parchment from his hand and turned, storming towards the exit without another word, feeling Snapes smirk pierce her back until she slammed the door shut behind her.

There were indeed First Years waiting in line outside, she noticed a few of them eyeing her as she walked past in a grumpy demeanour, she wasn't in the mood to deal with any of them..

* * *

Mara noticed peoples' heads turn in her direction as she entered the warm, stuffy greenhouse.

She handed Professor Sprout the note Snape wrote, she nodded and let her take up the spare space beside Hermione, who had graciously saved it for her...

"I'm going to stay behind." Mara declared to Hermione, when the class eventually began to pack up their things "I need to catch up on what I missed."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked "You'll miss lunch."

"I can hold out till dinner." Mara shrugged, used to missing out on meal times at the manor-mainly out of choice. "I have to focus on getting my grades up, they've been slipping-I need top marks if I want to be a Healer!"

"Alright." Hermione replied, smiling "We'll catch up later, then."

"Later." Mara said, turning, she didn't notice Harry approach her as Hermione left.

"Uh, Mara?" Mara jumped a little, unable to help it.

She looked around to see Harry again, and wondered why he kept coming up to her "I didn't get you into trouble with Snape, did I?" he asked, coming straight out with it.

Mara sighed, not meaning to sound so frustrated "...not at all." she replied, not exactly sure on what excuse to make up, she hadn't expected to be questioned about it.

"Oh, good." Harry said, relieved "uh...do you need help with that?" he said, pointing at the Snargaluff plant, it's bramble like vines sprung out of the plant pot and slashed through the air, Mara grimaced.

"If you don't mind, Harry." she replied earnestly, coming to realise the Snargaluff could have been a handful on her own.

Harry took hold of the vines and knotted them together fiercely, Mara leant back as she popped a large green pod, and a slimy substance oozed out, she grabbed a bowl and let the thick liquid pour into it.

"...Harry..is there something on your mind?" Mara asked, as a silence dragged on.

Harry looked in slight alarm at her.

"..what makes you think that?" Harry asked shiftily.

"Well, you've been talking to me a lot more lately, and I can't help thinking there's something you want to discuss."

Harry stared at her for a minute, before shaking his head

"...yeah, there is, actually." Harry said, letting go of the vines, his arms aching "As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I've been curious to know why Malfoy is missing matches.."

Mara looked in surprise-that was it?

"And I thought-"

"You thought I would know, because we live together and share the same common room?" Mara replied, Harry blinked

"Well-yeah." he replied, shifting on the spot a little.

Mara sighed, this topic again.

"I really don't know why he's missing matches, Harry." she said, surprising him "We don't spend much time together-we never have. But I guess he's feeling depressed about his dad going to jail, and that's most likely affecting his grades, and his drive for Quidditch." she paused, Harry noticed, in thought "But its like I said at the party, I don't blame you for that, because I'm _thankful _Mr Malfoy was put in Azkaban, I hope he never gets out.."

"..was he really that bad?" Harry asked, remembering her face when they discussed this at Christmas.

"...it doesn't matter."

"You really think that?" Harry said stubbornly, Mara turned from him to the plant in silence

"Harry, listen to me." Mara said, popping another pod "You would do best to not snoop into this. You might not like what you find if you do discover something, and if Mr Malfoy gets out, it will be _me_ in the deepest shit possible if he realises people know.."

Harry remained in silent disbelief

"But if he's done something to hurt you-"

"Harry!" Mara said impatiently, turning back to him "If something Is discovered, and it's written about in the Daily Prophet, whose side of the story do you think they are going to believe? It won't be Mr Malfoy whose torn down and belittled, it will be _me._"

"But he's a convicted Death Eater, the proof's piled up against him," Harry argued "that will go against his credibility!"

Mara couldn't help but to laugh derisively

"Do you know how Suave Malfoy is? He'll pull the same tricks out of the hat, he will be set free, and I will be the one metaphorically imprisoned, I will never be able to have a normal life."

Harry remained silent, knowing she was right, knowing Lucius Malfoy had a high probability of being released, just because of his pureblood/upper class status, past ministry affiliation and his endless contacts; but what was he supposed to have done to her? And why was he so anxious about it?

"Please, Harry. For once, do yourself a favour- and stop meddling."

Mara marched past without another word, and left Harry to brood alone in the empty greenhouse, defeated...


	23. Chapter 23-Woeful Memories

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore smiled gently as Harry Potter entered his office.

Dumbledore was ready, waiting at the pensieve, when he noticed a most brooding look on Harry he hadn't seen in awhile.

"What is troubling you?"

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore in apprehension, uncertain if he should even bring it up, but he couldn't get it out of his mind, and figured Dumbledore would have the answer.

"...you know Mara Morris, right, sir?"

Dumbledore looked in surprise "I know all my students, Harry." he smiled, though looked a little caught off guard "I didn't realise you were friends with young Miss Morris?"

Harry shook his head "We aren't, Friends exactly." he replied "but we speak to each other, and we're friendly." he explained carefully, Dumbledore looked intrigued "We were speaking today, in class.." Dumbledore remembered Severus coming to him, and telling him Harry was lingering around Mara all day.

"I hope the conversation was pleasant, Miss Morris is a lovely girl, if slightly troubled." Dumbledore interrupted, drawing a curious look from Harry.

"Troubled?" Harry asked

"Wouldn't you be living with the Malfoys?" Dumbledore replied

"..I suppose." Harry agreed, feeling life with the Malfoys would be _very_ unpleasant "That's what we discussed, sir."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Harry said, finding his nerve now "We discussed, Lucius Malfoy..I feel like he might have hurt her..somehow."

Dumbledore looked wary now, if thoughtful "What brings you to this conclusion?"

"The way she was talking, sir." Harry replied "She was saying things like, no one would believe her, and Malfoy will get off scott free if he's ever released from Azkaban." he decided to leave out the bit of being warned to steer clear, for a part of him wanted answers "If Lucius Malfoy has hurt Mara, shouldn't he be punished for it?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a sympathetic look "Do you know what Malfoy has done to her?"

Dumbledore shook his head "I do not know, Harry..." the Headmaster thought for a long time, before extracting a crystal phial from his pocket "but she did give me this." he held the small phial between his finger and thumb, and Harry recognised it instantly as a memory.

"Miss Morris gave me this after her accident in the lake, I'm sure you've heard about it?"

Harry nodded, remembering the tales of Maras' accident spreading like wildfire, and being distorted every time someone brought it up. "Her accident, has something to do with this memory..I dare say, I've rather been putting off delving into it."

"Why?" Harry asked

"..I'm not entirely certain, to be truthful." Dumbledore replied, glancing at the little bottle curiously as he recalled Maras' pleads not to tell anyone the contents of the bottle..but, he knew, first hand experience, that Harry can be trusted..and, he didn't want to delve into the contents of the bottle alone.

"...you must promise me, Harry, if I allow you to see the contents of this memory, it is _imperative_ that you keep it's contents to yourself, do not tell Miss Granger or Mr Weasley, or even Mara herself what you saw. Ever...is that understood?" Dumbledore said, the serious look on his face encouraging Harry never to tell a soul, he still hadn't told anyone what he saw in Snapes' memory..

"You have my word, Sir."

Dumbledore moved towards the stone basin, he hadn't been expecting to view this memory tonight, he had the memories akin to Voldemort lined up, but he feared they would not get to witness them tonight.

Harry watched nervously as Dumbledore tipped the liquid into the swirling surface of the pensieve and followed Dumbledores' lead as he tipped his head into the memory...

...

Harrys' eyes opened, to reveal a large room, much larger than Dumbledores' circular office. As he looked around, he spotted expensive looking antique furniture situated around the room, and a chandelier above him hanging from the ceiling.

The crackling of a fire caught both their attention, and there, sitting on a coffee table, draped in red was who Harry assumed to be, Mara.

She was taking of her shoes, heels, by the sound of them, and pulled out her bun, letting her dark hair cascade around her shoulders messily.

Harry walked through the space to get a better look, and realised Mara was just, brooding, as she massaged her feet.

Harry startled back as Mara shot up off the coffee table, he looked and saw Lucius Malfoy himself enter the drawing room they stood in, music was flooding inside the room as Malfoy shut it behind him.

It was deathly silent for a moment, as Malfoys misty eyes lingered on her.

Harry watched with immense hatred when Mara cowered back as Lucius walked by her without a care.

She watched nervously as Lucius poured himself a drink,

then another.

He walked over to Mara, making her jump as he extended the second goblet.

"_Don't_." Harry warned, though knew it was fruitless.

Mara stared at the goblet in surprise, but the dangerous look Lucius gave her prompted her to take it.

Lucius glanced over his goblet at her as she stared into her own, clearly terrified.

"I recall telling you, what was it, _'not to mingle_'." Lucius said in a smooth, which caused Mara to inch backwards.

"I-I can't-I can't help it-Professor Snape just came up to me _(Harry looked in surprise)_ the minister joined our conversation, I can't be rude to Professor Snape, and snub the minister, can I?" she said with a slight retort.

Lucius's eyes narrowed, and Harry knew, he knew, Mara was right.

But he _smiled_.

And the coldness of it froze Mara to the spot.

"You are absolutely right, my dear." Lucius grinned,

a more malicious grin if Harry ever saw one; one that sent a chill down his spine.

"The minister wouldn't think very highly of being snubbed, well, it wouldn't do my image any good now, would it." the sinking, dark look on Malfoys pale, pointed face caused Mara to shuffle backwards, as if making a slow break for the door.

"N-no, Sir.." she squeaked "I-I'll, go-I know how you, like to be in peace after a party."

Harry had a horrible sinking feeling as Mara made her way backwards to the exit, the look on Malfoys face was almost,

_hungry_?

"Don't be silly." Lucius said, freezing Mara in place as his fingers gripped her wrist, terrifying her.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore beside him, whose eyes were fixed on Mara and Lucius Malfoy, poker faced.

He glanced back nervously, and watched as Lucius pulled Mara back aggressively to the same spot.

"Don't you know what happens when a young girl such as you turns sixteen?" Lucius asked, his fingers tightening it's grip on her wrist.

Mara stared, incomprehension on her face as she stared, transfixed in fear

"You, must _service _yourself to me."

"...s-_service_?" Mara asked, a red blush taking over her pale skin.

"Yes, it is tradition, handed down from the most ancient families." Lucius whispered "You must _give _yourself to your ward-for repayment."

Mara stared in disbelief, and realisation soon swept over her, along with desperate fear.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are of the right age, and I don't believe in breaking traditions."

Mara stared, utterly dumbfounded and shaking under Malfoys grip.

"Remove the dress."

Harry looked at Dumbledore desperately, wondering what on earth was going on here.

But Dumbledore stared on, the same poker face, though slightly more grey than before.

The sound of a zip pulling down caused Harry to look over, and he watched as Malfoy pulled the zip of Maras' dress down with his fingers.

Her whole body clammed up and stiffened

The dress fell from her shoulders to a heap on the floor.

Harry looked away, his heart pounding in fear and disbelief, disbelief that _this_ was _actually_ happening.

"Lay on the sofa." Lucius ordered harshly, Harry heard the sound of Malfoys belt unbuckling. Daringly, he tore himself away from Dumbledore and glanced backwards.

He wished he hadn't, as Mara timidly laid down on the sofa, Lucius' body obscuring Maras' own naked one from view.

Harry jumped as he felt Dumbledores' hand clamp on his shoulder, and was glad when the office floor met his feet again..

The longest silence pierced the air between him and Dumbledore, as the Headmaster stared forward, transfixed.

"...sir.." Harry said faintly, his mind unable to process what had just happened-could Lucius Malfoy be That cruel? That, brutal? Did he really just..

Neither of them seemed to know what to say, until the sound of rapping on the door drew them both from their thoughts.

"Harry-" Dumbledore said "do you remember me telling you to keep this to yourself, it is of the highest importance you must." he said in a most serious tone Harry had never heard before.

"B-but-what just happened-" Harry said, disbelief clear in his tone

"Harry." Dumbledore said seriously.

"..I promise, I won't tell a soul." Harry repeated, for he daren't tell anyone even if he had the permission to. Dumbledore sighed, looking slightly defeated.

"Do not bring this up with Miss Morris, Swear to me Harry."

"I swear, I won't!" Harry said in a panicky voice, wondering how he was going to be able to act like normal around her now he knew this dark secret.

Harry turned without saying goodnight, and hurried to the door, pulling it open and jumping in alarm to see _Mara_ standing in front of him, looking just as surprised.

"Oh, hello again, Harry." she said pleasantly, as if none of what Harry just witnessed in that pensieve had ever happened.

He simply hurried aside after gaping at her, she cast him a furtive glance as she entered, before he could exit another figure entered, forcing him to let the tall, blonde haired Auror inside. After the boy entered, Harry dashed out, wishing he'd never seen that blasted memory, and damning Malfoy with every curse under the sun...


	24. Chapter 24-The Cover Up

The air in the room was tense, as if something bad had just happened Mara wasn't too sure of. Dumbledore seemed off, but he righted himself right away when Mara noticed.

She wanted to ask what was wrong, but the look on Dumbledores' face told her it was best not to. So they stood in silence, watching the Headmaster nervously as he took his seat wearily behind his desk.

She glanced up at Daniel, who returned the same concerned look.

The door opening caught their attention, she bit her tongue as Howard walked across the room, her eyes were fixed so angrily on her father she barely noticed Snape bringing up the rear. She turned to face Dumbledore, she wanted to snap, rage at him for making her father, an Azkaban escapee, the guy who had caused so much trouble to security during the holidays, the man who had actually _attacked _someone-a damn AUROR.

Though, as she looked angrily back at the Headmaster, she couldn't bring herself to rage at him, he looked so ill and tired her rage melted-and she began to feel bad for him.

"This must have come as a great surprise to you, Miss Morris." Dumbledore began softly, Mara stared in disbelief at him, _surprise was one word for it!_ "The reason we have decided to make Howard an auror, is to keep him under watchful eyes." he explained "We would rather have him somewhere he can be supervised, than out on the streets where he can reek havoc."

Howard shot Dumbledore a nasty stare

"So, you would rather have him 'reek havoc' in a school full of kids? Professor?" Mara retorted, Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"Under the watchful eye of many aurors in this school, he will be unable cause anymore trouble, Miss Morris."

Mara thought on it, glancing at her father with contempt, he met her gaze with a solemn one.

"So..this is a _cover up_?" Mara declared,

"Yes-if you wish to explain it so blatantly" Dumbledore said calmly, Mara glanced back at her father again.

"That is all I have to discuss on the matter." Said Dumbledore in a final tone Mara knew not to question. "Could you please stay behind, Professor Snape will wait outside for you." Mara glanced back at Snape nervously, he shot Dumbledore a suspicious glower, but returned Maras' stare as he passed her, wondering what Dumbledore needed to speak with her alone for...

...

Snape paced slightly outside the gargoyle, his eyes on Howard and Daniel as they walked down the corridor, he guessed Howard was being returned to his cell..

His fingers pressed together nervously, wondering what Mara and Dumbledore were talking about. Dumbledore had already given him a stern lecture about being too close to students, but he didn't care, the Headmaster doesn't trust him, so he'll give Dumbledore a reason not to, why should he blindly follow the orders of a mistrustful man, a man who didn't give a damn about anyone but his own selfish goals. Using everyone as pawns in his twisted game, he wasn't going to sacrifice his humanity for some part time gig as a spy, the girl made him feel alive, alive like he hadn't felt in a very long time..and he knew Mara felt the same, she felt alive, too, when he touched her, he could see the light in her eyes every time. A light that was never there before, and a new glow shone upon her skin like porcelain.

It was _He_ who made her glow.

And he felt ecstatic..

It felt _good _to feel something, other than hate and bile at the world..

His pacing continued awhile longer, eventually the gargoyle re-opened and he turned to face Mara at the bottom.

She looked tired, and thoughtful, her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

Mara noticed the querying look on Snapes' sallow face.

"..it's fine...he didn't want to talk about us.." she said, her voice croaky "we just talked about my father.." she continued, Snape gave her a scrutinising look, but he saw the rage on her face when Howard entered the office. Maybe her rage just turned to tears..

Snape nodded curtly, a part of him just not wanting to know, despite all the questions in his head that needed answering...why was he holding back?

He jolted his head in indication for them to walk, and she followed..

Confusion and upset flooded Mara about what she had discussed with Dumbledore, which only built on to the frustration that had built through the day since she last saw Snape in his classroom, when those blasted first years interrupted..being angry at her father didn't help the situation either. Usually a hearty helping of firewhisky was enough to suppress all those sorts of emotions back in the manor, and the bottle she had in her trunk from the apothecary was almost empty...

The walk back to the dungeon was silent, as Maras' thoughts unwillingly dwelt on Lucius Malfoy-she was quite forgetting where she was going, until she paused outside Snapes office.

Snape turned to her, surveying her brooding expression, her eyes deep in thought about something or another. With all this fuss about her father, it was no wonder..despite feeling uncomfortable, Snape opened his office door and stood in silence, Mara looked up in slight surprise as he waited by the door for her, an uncertain look plagued her for a moment-but Snape watched her as she entered the office-he gladly shut the door behind her...

* * *

The silence thickened after ten minutes or so, Mara making Snape feel slightly uncomfortable as she drank her mead in silence-he supposed he hadn't helped her situation by making her even more frustrated in the classroom.

He didn't know what to say, or how to make her feel any better over what she was thinking about.

Why did he feel the need to?

"It is late," Snape said after peering at the clock "you should-_ungh_"

He suddenly felt the weight of Maras' body push onto his lap, and her fingers reached for his jacket buttons. Her head lowered towards him enough that her warm breath blew onto his throat, before he could speak she pushed herself against his groin so hard he groaned loudly.

With the blood rushing downwards, his thoughts became cloudy as all Snape could think about was the way Mara rubbed herself against him, he ran his hands along her thighs and gripped her waist, pulling her harder against his groin so she whined loudly.

He grunted as her lips pushed warmly against his own, her back arched as his hand ran along her spine and up through her hair, clenching it hard as she ground him harder.

"AH" She moaned as Snape bucked his groin so passionately against her her whole body arched, she gripped the hem of her top and pulled it up over her head, revealing a white pattered bra, holding a modest handful of breasts together.

She glanced down at the feeling of Snapes fingers trail along her skin, sending a shudder through her. She reached up and unclipped her bra-Snape waited, with baited breath as she slowly, almost teasingly lowered it.

Snapes eyes took in every detail as her breasts hung like two teardrops in front of him, he fliched as Mara rose his hands towards them, taking in the feeling as his palms manoeuvred along her skin warmly, over her rib cage until-

"-_merlin_-" Snape grunted, as his fingers gripped tenderly around the modest handfuls in his palms, his thumbs caressed her hard nipples, which made her flinch and simper.

He smirked, and continued to rub his thumbs in a circular motion until she was whimpering for more, her back curving deeply-a gasp escaped her, as his lips suddenly clasped warmly over her breast. He kissed tenderly, her hand clenched through his greasy hair and pulled him closer towards her, his body engulfing her chilled skin in warmth.

She rode his groin hard until he pulled away from her breast, she leaned up as he reached down feverishly for his trousers-she slid off his lap, and pulled down her school skirt.

Snape shoved and kicked his trousers away, watching anxiously as she approached, pulling down her underwear in the process.

She stood naked before him, and he had no idea what to say as she slid back onto his lap, causing him to grunt.

He glanced down as she proceeded to undo the buttons of his turncoat "What are you hiding under all those layers?" she crooned softly, pushing herself hard against him

"You're-about to find out-" Snape grunted, unable to help himself.

She finally reached to the white shirt underneath, and Snape rushed to pull off his clothes.

Mara flushed at the sight of the white shirt half opened around his chest, and she stopped it from pulling it off "Leave it on." she grunted, having only ever seen Snape in black-he looked like a noble gentleman in white.

Snape smirked, and moaned softly as her lips pushed gently against his chest, taking in the feeling of her lips trailing down hotly towards his nipple, and he groaned as she ran her tongue lightly over it-she mirrored the way he kissed longingly against her own. Her fingers explored his torso, trailing it down towards his stomach, and towards his shaft. He grunted, upon feeling her fingers clasp around him-and he whined loudly, deeply, as he felt Mara slide down onto him-and a loud whine emitted from her as she took in his stiff fullness, an intense heat taking over every nerve ending as she felt him connect-euphoria took over every fibre of Snapes' being, and relished in the the feeling of Mara sliding up and down him, his fingers gripped her waist, manoeuvring her at the slow pace. She leaned her body onto him, and his hands slid along her back, causing her to bounce harder onto him as his arms wrapped around her.

"Fuck-" Snape grunted, the sound of skin slapping skin reverberating in his ears as Mara bounced on him like a wild animal attacking it's prey...

Maras' whine echoed around the office as she came to a pause, Snapes loud groan vibrating through her skin as his face buried into her shoulder, his fingers gripping her hair tightly as his warm hot seed exploded inside her, dribbling down the sides, down her thighs onto the chair.

"_..fuck." _Snape groaned, as Mara slowly pulled out, leaving him limp between her thighs

Snape watched as Mara deflated onto him, all the tension from before sizzling away, as she panted against him, his hands roved towards her shoulders, and let her rest against him for awhile...

"...better?" Snape asked, as Mara leaned up off him

"..much-Professor." she smiled, leaning down so her lips pushed against his lightly-feeling much more relaxed, glad to be able to forget all her thoughts for awhile-happy to be able to please someone who actually wanted her to..

"Then this is goodnight-Miss Morris." Snape smirked, Mara returned it, making him grunt as she slid off him. He watched intensely as she stood, taking in her slim figure as she put back on her clothes, and watched with slight disappointment as she slid her top back over her her shoulders, hiding her breasts from view-turned, and made her way to the door.

"Goodnight." she grinned, Snape returned it as she exited through the door.

Snape sighed heavily, exhausted as his body melted back on the chair-not regretting a moment of it...


	25. Chapter 25-Death Eater

The Common Room was empty and chilled as Mara entered, she suspected all the students were in bed by now, no one usually lingered around until one in the morning-which she was grateful for, she didn't need any awkward questions.

She shut the door behind her and made her way to the dorm

"Shit!" she jumped, as she spotted a figure, lounged awkwardly on the sofa.

What was Draco doing down here...she guessed he must have fallen asleep.

She proceeded towards her dorm, but paused

"Jeeze.." she sighed, knowing Draco wouldn't be forgiving in the morning if he woke up with a stiff neck.

She walked towards his lank figure sprawled on the cushions, and lowered her hand to his shoulder-his snore made her jump, shaking her head she shook his shoulder "Oi-wake up-"

"OI" Mara snapped, shaking him harder

"Ah!" Mara jumped back as Draco shot to his feet, jumping awake-his wand raised in front of him. He paused and blinked for a second, his blurry eyes focusing on the pale, glowing figure before him

"Morris?" Draco asked "What're you up to?" he asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes as he crashed back down onto the sofa.

"Nothing-"

"What time is it-" he looked a the clock on top of the fireplace "-what are you doing up this late?" Draco asked, earning a glower.

"I-" Mara felt herself blush, and hoped to Merlin Draco hadn't noticed "I've, just gotten back from detention." she shrugged, glancing away.

"This late?" Draco asked, a suspicious look in his narrowed eyes

"Yes-You know what Snapes' like." she grumbled "Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted-you look it too, go to bed will you."

She didn't like the continued suspicious glare Draco kept on her, but turned, opting to ignore his behaviour with the roll of her eyes.

"...Mara-" She paused, and jumped in surprise at the hand that clamped on her shoulder-rarely did he ever mention her by first name.

"What's wron-" Mara turned to him, and froze at the sight of something moving under his sleeve.

"OI" Draco snapped, as she grabbed his wrist and pushed up his sleeve.

Mara gasped and dropped his arm "Tell me you didn't!"

Draco stared, a blank look in his eye "Why! You can't be a death- a death-"

Draco straightened proudly, and pushed down his sleeve, the longest pause wound between them

"When-why!"

"...during the summer-" Draco muttered "remember when we went to Diagon Alley-after Potter insulted my mother-we split up."

Mara thought back, remembering the heated moment in Madam Malkins which seemed a lifetime ago..

...

_'Wow..Look at that...he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find a cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!' Harry retorted_

_Mara hung back out of the way, her hand to her mouth in slight shock as she glanced warily at the one on Mrs Malfoy._

_'Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!' Draco snarled after he tripped over his long robe, causing Ron Weasley to laugh, Mara had to hide a chuckle._

_'It's alright, Draco," Narcissa said, restraining him with her long white fingers 'I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius'_

_'No Harry!" Hermione snapped, pushing down his arm as he rose his wand high 'you'll be in such trouble!'_

_'Come Draco-now i know the kind of scum that shops here-" Narcissa cast Hermione a contemptuous stare 'we'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings' with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop._

_'Well-really." Malkin snapped 'How about you, dear?' she asked quickly, eyeing Mara_

_'Oh-y-yes.' Harry and Ron seemed to notice her for the first time as she made her way to the stand_

_'You really shouldn't have done that, Harry.' Mara opinionated _

_'Well-perhaps if they weren't such ignorant toe-rags-'_

_Mara sighed 'I know-I really am sorry about what Mrs Malfoy said..." she replied 'but i'm the one who has to deal with their rotten tempers later! It was horrendous enough when you enraged Mr Malfoy!'_

_Harry suddenly looked guilty, and glanced at Ron who was looking away distractedly _

_'...well it's lucky he's in Azkaban then." Harry retorted_

_'Quite.' Mara remarked, surprising Harry, Ron especially._

_'...are you doing much after this, Mara?' Hermione asked, drawing both Ron and Harrys' attention. Mara stared at her _

_'oh-uh-'_

_'Why don't you join us, we're going to see Fred and George's new joke shop' Hermione said kindly, _

_'...i was planning to go there..' Mara said _

_'Okay-then that's settled.' Hermione smiled, Ron shook his head disdainfully._

_'Thank you.' Mara smiled, going quiet as the three talked amongst themselves whilst Madam Malkin tended to her robes..._

_..._

"Oi!" Draco snapped, pulling Mara out of her reverie-the realisation of where Draco went hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"You went off to-to-_brand_ yourself!?" She snapped indignantly, Draco glanced away "No wonder you were so-intolerable to be around-holding your arm-looking like you've just been through a storm!"

Draco glared back at her "You should be proud-_you_ should have one of your own!" he retorted, stalking back slightly at the most murderous stare he had never seen on her before "What kind of Slytherin are you?"

"Why on EARTH would I want to support a mass murderer!" Mara snapped "How can I be PROUD of someone who wants to murder people-you'll end up just like your stinking DAD!" Mara shrieked-then gasped, at the palm that pelted across her cheek, like hornets stinging her skin.

She stared in disbelief at the ground, the feeling of Dracos' hand still on her cheek.

"Mara-I-I'm sorry-I-AGH" Draco landed back on the sofa at the full pelt of Maras fist colliding with his eye, his body almost falling over the back, catching himself before he could fall.

He held his pounding head, stars dancing across his eyes as Mara fumed over him

_'You-ARE-Just-like-your-stinking _DAD." She snarled, spitting at his feet and dashing away, the sound of a door slamming shut making his head throb harder.

Draco stared after her in disbelief, his hazy vision slowly coming back into focus, his eye still throbbing angrily as he held it. "Fuck-Fuck-" he panicked, Mara knew-she fucking knew, he had to do something before she told someone!

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Mara that night, when she did, images of Death Eaters and Fire plagued her nightmares, causing her to shoot awake every hour.

Sleepily she made her way to the Great Hall next morning, hiding her face with her hair curtaining the red marks from view.

The image of Dracos' Dark mark burned in her head, the evil looking thing corrupting the air around them-she knew the only reason he became a Death Eater was to prove himself to his father, not to Voldemort, Draco simply didn't have it in him to become a Death Eater, or murder people. What she said..she knew she had crossed the line, but that's what Death Eaters did, and she didn't want Draco to become a murderer, despite his bratish arrogance, and bullying ways, he wasn't _evil_..she knew that, living with him for all these years how could she not? She knew evil, Lucius Malfoy was exactly that, and seeing Draco next to his dad, he simply didn't have any of Lucius's malevolence inside him...

What was she to do? Should she tell someone? Was Draco a danger to anyone now he had that mark, maybe Snape would know what to do...

"Mara?"

"Oh-" she jolted out of her thoughts, and sighed in relief upon spotting Harry in front of her, realising she had entered the entrance hall and almost bumped into him.

"Sorry-i wasn't-" she flustered

"It's alright." Harry said, a nervousness shooting through her at the weird look Harry cast her "..are you okay-do you need anything?" he asked cautiously.

"yes-and no, I'm fine..."

"...Mara-I'm sorry about that row, from before.."

Mara sighed "No-I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to...I just get overwhelmed, sometimes.."

Harry glanced at her, true worry in his green eyes-and Mara exhaled loudly, at the arms that wrapped around her body.

She looked in forward in shock, as Harry encased her in a _hug_!

The hug lasted longer than her next breath, but she felt oddly comforted, like someone was actually on her side.

Harry removed his arms, and looked away, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"W-wh-what was that for?" Mara spluttered in disbelief.

"...you-just, looked like you needed one.." Harry said, scratching the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey-what's that?" he asked quickly, noticing the red prints on her cheek as her hair slid away.

"Oh-er-I, just got into a spat with another Slytherin." she said, looking at her feet

"Do you need the nurse?" Harry asked, an intrigued look on his face as he wondered about the spat and who was involved.

"...no-I'm fine." Mara said, rubbing her arm.

"...if you're sure.." said Harry, eyeing her with that same, disconcerting cautious gaze "..would you like to join me and Hermione and the others in the hall?"

Mara wasn't sure why Harry was being so kind to her, it threw her off a little-but she decided it would be nice to talk to someone after the night before "...sure, I'd like that."

Harry smiled a little and turned his back to her, leading her towards the Great Hall, but she paused-as Snape stood at the bottom of the staircase, a blank stare in his dark eyes as they pierced in hers and Harrys' direction.

With the swish of his robes, he turned, and stormed back up the staircase.

Maras' bag slid off her arm in defeat, and she pressed her hand to her forehead-this was all she needed...


	26. Chapter 26-Oblivion

Defence was first thing, and Mara was right to dread it. Snape barely looked at her, or took any notice of her, and he was more snappy towards Harry than any of the other students, more so than normal. His ill temper was even affecting other students concentrations as he flapped around them, purposefully avoiding going anywhere near Mara-which hurt her, considering what they had done in his office last night, how could he be so pent up after that? How could one hug with Harry piss him off so much? Surely he didn't think..

Snape barked orders at everyone at the end of class to pack up, Mara did slowly

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked

"..no, uh-I need to speak with Professor Snape-about my homework."

"Are you sure?" Hermione said "He's a bit, angry, today..do you want to risk it?"

"I'll be fine, really." Mara winced.

Hermione shook her head "Well, it's your funeral." she said, hitching her bag on her shoulder "I'll save you a seat in charms."

"Thanks."

Mara hung back whilst the class filed out, and she made her way to Snapes' desk, she tried to ignore the deathly glower she received from behind his greasy hair.

"-sir-"

"I have another class soon, make it quick." Snape spat, tapping his homework pile on the desk before placing them flat down on the surface.

"...what you saw earlier-" she spluttered

"I saw all i needed to see." he retorted

"Really?" Mara replied "So last night meant nothing, did it?"

Snape felt his skin heat up at the memory of Mara straddling him like a jockey on a horse, her delighted cries in still echoed in his ears.

"Harry is a friend-I don't know where that hug came from, I don't have any romantic feelings for him and never will-he is just being nice!"

Snape scoffed "Potter is never nice unless there's something in it for him" he snapped

"Then you don't know Harry very well-how do I prove to you...how long before your next class?" Mara asked, throwing Snape off slightly "...ten minutes, or so-why do you ask-ungh-"

Snape looked in surprise as she navigated him against the desk, and watched as she lowered down onto her knees

"What do you think-mmth!" the feeling of her fingers slid along his groin, caused him to stagger and clutch the desk for support.

"This won't-ngh!" she unbuttoned his trousers, and without further protest, Snape let her pull them down slightly, along with his grey Y-Fronts, and watched her with intense eyes as she took him into her slim fingers, and grunted as she slowly stroked the sensitive skin

Snape shut his eyes, as Maras' hand continued the slow, massaging sliding motion, almost as if she was caressing a prised jewel; and his eyes snapped open, unable to supress a grunt as her hand slid along his balls _'how does she know how to do these things' _Snape wondered, gripping the desk for dear life as her hand cupped and squeezed his balls, moaning as her hand slid up and down his shaft, preventing him form anymore thought.

Mara concentrated past Snape, keeping her eyes on the desk as she pumped and caressed, listening to his moans as she remembered the last time she was with Lucius Malfoy, as he made her put his dick in her mouth-she remembered the fullness and horrendous taste, and the directions he gave her on how to do the right thing-but she'd had enough when Mr Malfoy felt the need to grab her head and push it down her throat harder, which is where her teeth _accidentally_ bit down hard, causing him to scream and kick her away, she was glad she did it, because it meant He was in pain, and unable to have sex with her again for awhile...

Snape groaned loudly, at the feeling of her tongue sliding along wetly under his dick, his fingers gripped the wood of the desk until he felt splinters pierce his skin, as Maras tongue slid along his shaft like she was licking an ice cream. Mara found she didn't mind pleasuring Snape like this, and glanced up at his closed eyes, pleasure radiated on his sallow face like she had never even seen on Mr Malfoy, and she felt a strange _desire_ to make Snape feel good.

He glanced down as she removed her tongue, then whined intensely, at the warm, moist feeling of her mouth enclosing around the tip of his shaft, and slowly pushing down, her fingers sliding behind his balls almost expertly-he felt like his body would collapse if he wasn't holding the desk, as all the weight left it from the slippery tongue that licked, the lips that elegantly pumped, and the fingers that stroked firmly...

_'Stopstopstop' _Snape whined dramatically, at the pressure of her fingers pushed hard against him, raising the pressure through his body-she released, and more gently stroked him once again, his body sagging slightly, and she pulled her mouth away from his hard dick, Snape moaned softly as her hand pumped quickly up and down, her free hand massaging the inside of his thighs-as her tongue tickled his balls, then took them into her mouth gently, feeling his moans vibrate through her own skull, as her hand continued to pump him...

Snapes' loud moan prompted Mara to purposefully pull away, as the pressure became too much for him to handle-and he sprayed white, sticky liquid everywhere until his whole body became limp, Mara remained sat on the floor, massaging her jaw, her body ached from the way she knelt-Snape glanced at her through watery eyes, the only thing grounding his body was his clutching grip on the desk.

They remained silent for a few moments, panting "...do you forgive me, Professor?" she asked almost seductively, through such an innocent look it made him leak a little more down his thigh.

She watched as Snape propped himself away, pulling up his pants quickly. He lowered his hand, and she grabbed it, letting him pull her up off the floor.

"...for now." he smirked, looking so relaxed it was as if he was never angry before, but the worried look in his eyes didn't comfort her. "...come to my office later, after dinner." he said raggedly.

Mara looked in surprise, but nodded with a small smile. He glanced away from her, and turned to his desk "here." he turned back and handed her a note "see the nurse about that mark, won't you." he added, Mara stared in disbelief

"Yes-I noticed." he said, stroking her jaw slightly that made her blush.

She simply nodded, then turned

"...you might want to clean that up, Professor." Snape looked at the white stain on the floor, and quickly took out his wand, swishing it over the stain as Mara giggled a little-reluctantly causing him to smirk, but he quickly frowned upon remembering about the meeting with her in his office later...

* * *

The time came quicker than Snape cared for, since the-er-event, in the classroom happened, the hours seemed to slip by quicker as his spirit felt lighter. All the anger he held against Mara for being touched by Potter evaporated, and although he felt a little irked by it still, he didn't snap once at a student the rest of the day..

Questions still plagued him, however, why did Potter even touch-hug her? How did she seem so experienced in the way she took him in her mouth like that? The memory caused a slight throb in his pants, and he pictured her kneeling before him, looking up at him through innocent eyes as his member pushed inside her mouth.

He shook his head quickly off the vivid image..

Dare he ask her? Did she have-experiences with another boy before she and himself got tangled up in this? She was seventeen..Snape recalled his own years at Hogwarts, remembering Lucius Malfoy waltzing off with Narcissa Malfoy late at night to some quiet part of the dungeon somewhere or another when he had turned seventeen. Snape himself..was stuck in his common room, whilst..

He shook his head again, angry with himself as a red headed, beautiful green eyed woman flashed in the front of his brain, laughing with the arrogant, toe rag of a Gryffindor, forgetting he ever existed...still-he couldn't help feel like he was..betraying her...a bit..

He clutched his chest...his heart ached..

But...with Mara, he seemed to-feel-he actually _felt _something-after feeling so, dead, inside for so many years, Mara actually ignited that flame inside him again.

And he had no idea why!

He stared at the two goblets prepared in front of him, and jumped at the knocks on his door.

"..enter." he grumbled, he turned to face the door, and watched as Mara entered quietly.

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of how to start talking, she looked embarrassed, perhaps thinking back to their passionate moment in the classroom, too.

"Uhm..you wanted to see me?" she asked,

"..yes." Snape replied, and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Mara felt his intense eyes upon her, and felt the atmosphere in the room change, she couldn't pin point what was wrong here.

"...I thought we could do with a drink...after that, eventful moment this morning."

Mara blushed, and although embarrassed, she didn't like the stiff look on his face.

He turned, and stared at her goblet for a moment,

did he really want to do this?

He exhaled silently as he poured the firewhisky, his back to her-it Had to be done, he was protecting Draco, if he didn't he would..

He poured his own drink, turned and handed Mara her goblet without another moments thought.

He nodded, and rose his goblet-Mara copied, but hesitated, why was he acting so oddly? Did she do something wrong earlier, is that what he wanted to talk about...was he just trying to relax the tension?

She pursed her lips, but rose her goblet to her mouth, feeling Snapes dark gaze on her as she gulped-and he looked away.

A guilty feeling rose as Snape thought about how she wouldn't remember pleasuring him in the classroom, their encounter in his office the night before,

or seeing Draco's dark mark...


	27. Chapter 27-Azkaban

Waves slammed like a drum against the tall, windowless building, vibrating through the walls, reverberating through the bodies of the Ministry officials that entered the structure warily. The thunder crashed like a orchestral symphony banging through their ears, and the cries of prisoners echoed through the cramped, twisting corridors, haunting the minds of everyone entering the building.

"Remember-keep your wands out-keep your minds on the task and remain calm. We do not want to draw attention to ourselves."

The Aurors nodded as they converged closely around the Minister for Magic, who led them to the thinnest set of stairs.

"We will be checking up on the conditions of some of our most lethal prisoners-if you will all follow the minster-you-Matthews, keep your back to the group as you bring up the rear-we don't want any nasty surprises leaping out on us."

"Yes, Mr Shaklebolt." Daniel said, raising his wand as he turned his back to the group. His mind focused on the task ahead-but not for the reasons Shaklebolt had in mind..

He greatly appreciated this training program for finally coming around, the Minister for Magic was making his yearly visit to Azkaban, before he knew he would have been dreading coming here-and even now he still felt strong apprehension for being in this place-the atmosphere was oppressive and spine chilling, the tortured wails of the prisoners already weighing heavily on Daniels' mind.

He shook his head, forcing his mind on the task at hand _'I can do this-' _he chanted, until finally the last door of the day came into view...

First, like all the others-Rufus Scrimjeor peered through the eye slot at the prisoner inside, and Shaklebolt opened the door..Daniel kept his post at the back, the prisoner inside not responding to the Minister..soon enough the Minister gave up trying to get any sense out of the prisoner, and the crowd dispersed through the door.

"Remember, Matthews-bolt up and enchantments." Shaklebolt ordered, Daniel nodded and took out his wand, but hung back as the purple clad wizard trailed off after the crowd of Aurors.

He took his opportunity, and entered the claustrophobic cell...

Sat in a defeated lump against the wall, his long blonde hair matted and greasy as his head hung, his black and grey striped prison rags hanging off his body, and looking extremely malnourished and sunken-was Lucius Malfoy.

His head snapped up, and he eyed the Auror standing in front of the semi closed door with malicious contempt.

"Malfoy." Daniel began, forcing his voice not to shake as he aimed his wand at the surprised prisoner "You might not want to talk to the minister, but you _will_ talk to me, is that understood?"

Lucius's shadowed eyes narrowed, but he jumped fiercely at the spell that shot at his feet. "Next time, it will be a crucio right in your chest." Daniel sneered, earning a vicious glare in return "Understand?"

Lucius nodded almost courteously "...I have questions to ask you about the Morris family."

"Morris!" Lucius spat in a dry voice "That family have caused mine nothing but trouble!"

"_I _am related to that family-" Daniel replied "Mara is my first cousin."

"Mara-what has she been telling you?" Lucius said, turning almost nervous "That little whore-that's why you're here-!" he jumped again at the spell that shot just above his skull.

"Badmouth her again and I swear I will not hesitate!"

Lucius's eyes narrowed hatefully at Daniel

"I take it, it is not _her_ you wish to speak about?" Lucius asked cautiously, earning a glower in return-how did he play this? It felt like there was something Malfoy was trying to keep from him.. "..yes-I am here to speak about Mara."

"Whatever she told you, it was a lie" Lucius whispered dangerously, Daniel narrowed his eyes, determined to not let confusion shine through.

"-no-it wasn't-I believe her." Daniel said in a determined tone, making it up on the spot, having no idea what Malfoy was referring to.

Lucius laughed mercilessly "-if you believe the little slut you wouldn't be here! ARGH" Lucius body slammed back hard against the wall, upon impact of the spell that collided with his chest, the feeling of knifes slicing through his skin, stabbing his nerves like an electrical jolt.

"I told you not to insult her!"

Lucius glared at Daniel through his matted hair, malice darkening his ghostly face "What is it you want to hear, boy-hmm-" Malfoy sneered "reassurance? That little, innocent Mara didn't enjoy every minute of bouncing on my dick!?"

The whitening shock on Daniels face made it immediately clear to Lucius, and he _laughed _manically "You lied-You didn't know!" he chortled

Lucius sighed "...I _was _hoping to keep this a secret-but this is just too good, give the harlot my greetings when you speak to her next, won't you?"

Malfoys screams pierced the corridors outside, and the running of feet pounded against the ground, echoing through the walls and into the cell

"MATTHEWS" barked Shaklebolt, unable to believe the scene in front of him "ACCIO" Daniels' wand shot out of his hand

"I'll KILL YOU" Daniel bellowed, kneeling down and wrapping his hands around Lucius's throat

"STOP" Kingsley tried to pull him back, but Daniels' determination to strangle the life out of the struggling Malfoy was too strong.

"INCACEROUS" Daniel yelled, as rope sprung and bound tightly around him, Kingsley pulled him away from Malfoy, and ordered two Aurors to tend to the prisoner.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Shaklebolt snapped

"I swear-kill him-" Daniel sobbed, surprising Shaklebolt and the surrounding Aurors

"This place has got to him-we must go-quickly." Shaklebolt stood and swung his wand, causing Daniel to hover in the air-the two aurors in the cell hurried out before Shaklebolt bolted it up tight, and they followed after the astonished minister...

* * *

"Quietly."

Murmured a voice, pushing the door open with it's hand.

"Mara-you really shouldn't-I shouldn't-"

"-I need to see if he's alright, just let me take the fall if we're caught."

Howard looked in surprise at Mara "No-"

"We talked about this before we came here-please, just guard the waiting room."

"-alright, alright." Howard sighed, and hung back as Mara shut the heavy doors on him.

The hospital wing was quiet, and dark, lit only by a few of the moons rays shining through the large window.

She tip toed passed the two cubicles whose lights were still on, and made her way to another closed cubicle further down, luckily, his light was on too.

"...Daniel?" Mara whispered "I'm coming in." and pushed open the curtain warily.

She turned to face him, and his hard eyes were already on her like a hawk before she walked towards the bed.

"...I-I know you don't want to see me..." she said, looking at her feet "But I wanted to know if you were alright..."

Daniel looked away, a haunted look on his pallid face.

"...I'm fine.." he mumbled, staring down at his fingers

Mara bit her lip, wondering what she had done wrong, Snape was doing his utmost to avoid her, and now Daniel didn't want anything to do with her.

"...can you tell me why you spoke with.."

Daniel narrowed his eyes over at her, but felt immediately guilty for doing so as she looked so downtrodden, he gave in.

"I-wanted answers, I needed to know if it was he who sent those Death Eaters to kill Melina, and I wanted to know how that deal came about."

Mara glanced up at him warily, his eyes still hard in her direction

"D-did you find out?"

Daniel shook his head "...I did-but not what I was hoping."

Maras' head snapped up "Wh-what d'you mean?" she shook.

"...Mara-how could you do it?" He asked, eyeing her shocked look suspiciously "He told me-he told me you and he-had-" Daniel looked in surprise when she crashed down onto the chair, her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"I didn't want to-" she sobbed "he made me."

Daniel stared, a look of incomprehension on his softening face "H-He said i had to-" she wept "I-I'd just turned sixteen-he made me believe it was some form of repayment for all the years he spent looking after me!" she wailed "I didn't enjoy it-he was so rough-it hurt." she blubbered "I must have done something-something to deserve it.."

Anger bubbled inside Daniel like he'd never felt, and he wished, really wished, he had killed Lucius Malfoy in that cell today.

"No one deserves that" Daniel snapped, making her jump "Next time I see Malfoy-I _will _kill him." he declared, pulling Maras' attention

"Y-Y-You believe m-me?" she flinched at the arms that suddenly wrapped around her as Daniel slid out of his bed, encasing her in a protective cocoon, and he let her cry into him until her tears dried..

"Please...don't tell my dad."

Daniel felt a little surprised at the use of the word, but he nodded, agreeing it would be a bad idea to tell Howard.

"...does anyone else know? Have you told anyone?"

Mara shook her head "I-I think the Headmaster knows...but that's it...I don't want anyone knowing-no one will believe me." she said in such a defeated tone Daniel could feel the weight of her belief in the sentience. "M-Mr Malfoy is s-smart-he'll make sure no one believes me-he's so-suave-please, don't tell anyone. I couldn't bare it."

"-I won't if you don't want me to, Mara."

"Y-You _do_ believe me?" she sobbed, Daniel sighed heavily.

"I believe you-" Daniel felt her hands clutch the back of his night-shirt "And if everyone else ever does find out, I'll make _sure _they all believe you too-you have my word-we'll bring Malfoy down together."

Mara nodded, though feeling the two of them won't be enough to take down someone like Mr Malfoy if he ever integrated into society again-the thought was chilling.

Daniel let her hug into him, clutching him tightly as if scared he'd fly away-he couldn't imagine Mara going through all this on her own, _sixteen_, she had been carrying this around with her for two years and no one took any notice of her silent suffering?

He wished he'd put the transfer to Hogwarts in earlier, so she at least had someone on her side, someone she could confide in, someone to prevent an incident like the lake...Daniel paused, remembering the lake incident.

She wasn't sleepwalking

she was trying to...

Daniels' hold tightened around Mara, his eyes closing at his own idiocy for not noticing the signs himself. He had no right to bash everyone else for not noticing when he didn't!

He suppressed an angry sigh, and promised, if he ever saw anyone touch her in that way, he'd kill them!


	28. Chapter 28-Shadowed

_"Destination...Determination...Deliberation."_

_"Destination...Determination...Deliberation."_

"Quick-hide me!"

"For goodness sake-Ron-It's _not_ Lavender!" Hermione said in disbelief "It's just Mara!"

Ron peeped out from behind Hermiones' shoulder, facing the pale, blue eyed surprised expression in front of him.

"Sorry about him, Mara." Hermione said, casting Ron a disdainful look as he straightened himself out "We didn't mean to scare you."

Mara shook her head "No-it's fine. I was just recounting Twycross's instructions."

"Hey, Harry." Mara added, Harry looked away form whatever his gaze was lingering on at the entrance to the courtyard, and quickly looked at Mara

"Oh..hey." he said with an awkward smile.

"Um-I'll leave you to it." Mara walked by, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder

"Why don't you walk to Hogsmeade with us?" Hermione said, Mara turned at the drop of her hand. "...no, it's alright." Mara replied, eyeing the annoyed expression on Ron's face "I'm going with my friend Daniel, anyway."

"Daniel?" Harry asked "The Auror who took you to Slughorn's party?"

Mara nodded "Yes, the Auror."

"So you're friends?" he asked, Mara glanced away

"Yeah." she shrugged, and turned her back on the trio "I need to get going, I'll see you in Hogsmeade, Hermione."

Harrys' eyes followed after Mara in interest

"She's been very-down-lately. She doesn't talk to me much anymore." Hermione commented.

"She has every right to feel down." Harry muttered, thinking back unwillingly to the scene in Dumbledores' office, sickness rising through his throat again "And Ron-what did i say about being nicer to Mara?"

"What did I do!?" Ron exclaimed in surprise

Harry shook his head, knowing right away Ron made her feel uncomfortable, for the tension lasted.

"Right-well, I'm going to go talk to her whilst she waits for her friend. You two should get going."

Hermione smiled a little, Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head before they departed with a 'good luck' to each other, and he approached Mara sat alone on a nearby bench...

...

Mara wondered why Harry Potter was being so nice to her lately-as she walked with Daniel to Hogsmeade- he even took the time to wait with her on the bench before the bell rang, she was a little worried that he was still 'phishing for information' about Draco, as Snape put it; but it didn't feel like he was this time, this time it felt genuine that he was just being nice.

Friends weren't something that came easily, she recalled Hermione had always been nice to her, and wanting to study with her, Ron Weasley was another matter entirely, she didn't care for prejudice people, and Ronald was that precisely-he may not support Pureblood values, and doesn't really care about blood status, which is very admirable, but overall he is a witless boy who says the wrong things at the wrong time, and doesn't know what he is talking about half the time, and lacks any compassion in that rock of a brain-even Snape shows more compassion towards people-at least..to her.

Maras' heart ached at the thought of Snape, it had been months since their raunchy encounter in the alley behind the Hogshead-she stared forward in confusion, for some reason the memory in her head not sounding right at all. It felt like she and he had another encounter afterwards-she shook her head-maybe she was just recalling a dream..

"Are you alright?"

Mara jumped and turned her attention to Daniel, realising they had arrived in the village. "You've been quiet since we left the school."

She shrugged "I'm fine-I need to go, Twycross is waiting for everyone."  
Daniel stood back and watched Mara hurry towards the short appirition instructor, several students already surrounding him in a circle.

* * *

"You did it!" Daniel beamed, as Mara appeared with a loud crack in front of him with a wobble

"After the seventeenth try." Mara mused "But I'm still off balance, a couple of more tries, okay?"

"Alright-I'll wait by the music shop!" Daniel disapparated expertly, and Mara wondered if she'd ever get that good.

As she concentrated on her next location-that same, ominous feeling of being watched entered her minds eye.

She turned around, breaking her concentration, her wand out

"Who's there?" she asked, eyeing her empty surroundings warily "I know you're there-Draco? Did you sneak out?"

The sound of tapping footsteps caught her attention near the hogshead,

"Draco-if that's you!" she snapped, marching towards the pub, her heart thumping.

"Gotcha!" she snarled, poking around the pub into the alley, but she paused, feeling ridiculous as no one appeared before her.

"Shit..get it togethe-"

THUMP

Blackness encased her, as her body hit against the wall and slid down it.

A figure crouched over her, and pulled her bag from around her shoulders.

He began to rifle through the contents, until he found what he was looking for.

His eyes hovered on the purple covered book in his hands,

"Better get this back to Howard." He muttered, and disappeared with a loud CRACK...


	29. Chapter 29-Caught

CRACK

"I did it!"

"Well done, Ron!" Hermione said, hurrying towards him "-wait, what happened to your eyebrow?"

Ron felt up his forehead, and felt a smooth patch where his brow should have been

"Oh, that's just brilliant." Ron sighed "Surely one eyebrow missing won't affect me passing...right?"

"Don't worry about it-it's your first mistake, I'm sure Twycross with go easy on you!"

Ron rolled his eyes "C'mon, we better get back-what's that?"

Hermione looked in slight alarm "What is it?"

"Over there-look." Ron pointed, Hermione narrowed her eyes into the alleyway, and noticed a limp figure slouched against the wall.

"Might be just a drunk?" Hermione questioned, pulling out her wand "Still."

She approached the alley cautiously, Ron right behind, wand out.

"Oh! It's Mara!" Hermione yelped, scrambling over to her lifeless form "Ron, go and get help!" she ordered hastily, and watched as Ron hurried off.

Hermione pulled Maras' body higher against the wall, so her neck wasn't limp to one side, and waited with her until scuffling feet caught her attention.

"There." She looked around to see Ron pointing at the scene in front of him, and Snape came in to view. His face impassive as he surveyed the area around them.

"Move aside." Snape ordered harshly, Hermione jumped to her feet and watched as he knelt down. His fingers pressed against Maras' slim wrist for a moment or two, before glancing down at her chest, which was still moving softly.

"She's alive-" Snape concluded, pulling Maras' arm up over his shoulder "Weasley, go and inform Professor McGonagall, _now_-Granger, pick up Morris's belongings and come with me." he said waspishly as he hoisted Mara up into his arms, his insides squirming as her warm body pressed securely against his own, as he wondered what on earth could have happened...

* * *

"...the hell...?"

Snape swerved around on his heel, and spotted Mara rising up from her bed, her hand to her forehead in confusion.

"-Professor-Snape?" she asked warily, shaking her head off the spinning room "what happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious." Snape replied stiffly, and Mara watched as he brought her bag to her.

"Are any of the contents from your bag missing?" he asked briskly, Mara eyed him meekly.

Snape watched as she opened her bag, and rifle through the contents of it, she almost searched in a panicky demeanour halfway through, causing his eyes to narrow at her suspiciously.

She sighed

"No-nothing's missing." she said, pushing her bag to one side "What is this about?"

"Beside your unconscious body-your bag lay opened, the contents of the bag were all around you on the floor." Snape explained "Professor McGonagall has just been in to confirm what has happened, also Granger and Weasley found you."

Mara pursed her lip in thought, not remembering any of it-and reminding herself to thank Hermione, and she supposed Weasley, too, when she next saw them...

"Well...I-I haven't got a clue.." she muttered, wondering why-_why_ anyone, would want to rob her, of her DIARY.

"...can you stand?" Snape asked, and watched as Mara slid off the bed carefully. She got onto her feet, and Snape caught her in his arms as she lost balance-but he lost balance along with Mara, who yelped and pulled him towards the bed as she clutched his shoulders tightly for support.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Mara moped, leaning back on the mattress as he leaned up, grunting.

Snape felt his limbs cease up as Mara clenched both his arms in a bid to get up

"Aren't you going to mov-" Her eyes widened at the lips that pushed against her own with a defeated whine.

Mara returned it, and pushed her lips harder against his, whining as Snape pushed his groin hard against her.

She watched in surprise when he stood, and looked as he lifted her and moved her towards the middle of the mattress.

He wrestled with his trouser buttons, and looked at the intense expression on Maras' face as he pushed them down.

He watched in interest as she rose from the bed and lunged forward, helping him out of his underwear.

But she paused upon clenching his shaft in her hands

"..what-is it?" Snape asked raggedly, glancing down at her

"...nothing-just got a weird sense of DeJa Vu." she shuddered, feeling as if she had done this before- Snape glanced away, guilt rising inside him-but it soon went away with a soft moan as Maras' tongue flicked over the tip of his dick, and her fingers stroked lovingly up and down expertly.

It was the same, euphoric routine as before, her fingers cupped his balls as she pumped his shaft lightly, her fingers slipped behind, and began to massage his taint tenderly.

Despite the guilt rising inside him for erasing Maras' memory, it felt glorious to have her touch him again, for it had been so long since their last encounter in his office. The months seemed to slow down in time as they passed, trying his damnedest to avoid Mara as much as possible, but every time she neared him in class for some reason or another, her sugar candy scent would always rile up his senses, and force him into a nasty mood.

A loud groan from his lips prevented anymore thought, as Maras' warm, moist mouth enveloped his shaft. Her innocent eyes glanced up at him from under her brow, and his fingers pressed through her hair gently, which caused her to wince.

She pulled away as the intensity of her expertise pushed him to boiling point, and he looked as she pulled off her jumper, and struggled to unclip her bra.

Snape swallowed at the familiar breasts hanging like tear drops, down the chest that heaved heavily before him, he pulled off his cloak and kept his gaze on her own as he eagerly crawled on top of her.

And she moaned lightly, as he pushed his tip against her walls, he gripped himself and manoeuvred his shaft along her soft folds, she whined as she felt his stiffness push gently inside her...

Mara moaned, as Snapes' waist pummelled against her, his fingers clenched over her breasts, her finger nails dug into Snapes' shoulders, dragging them down his back, making him wince as she clenched his buttox, and pulled him deeper inside her...

They both let out a last wail, before Snape collapsed on top of her.

_"Why is door locked!?" _

Snape pressed his hand over Maras' mouth, surprising her

"Mara!?"

She gasped in pain at the sharpness of his pulling out, from jumping at the voice outside the room

Snape cursed, and Mara didn't need to be told put her clothes back on as she rushed for her bra and jumper.

Snape quickly pulled up his pants in a feverish rush

"_Alohomora_!"

The door swung open, and by the door stood, Daniel. Staring in surprise at the scene before him

"...what's going on here?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

Mara stared in fear at Daniel, as he took in the scene before him, Snape just managed to button his trousers together, and Mara poked her head through her jumper.

"...tell me you didn't." Daniel said in an empty voice, slowly putting the pieces together

"D-Daniel-"

"I'll KILL YOU SNAPE."

"NO" Mara squealed, as Daniel lunged!

Snape swung his wand viciously, causing Daniel to yell and fly backwards off his feet, he swung his wand again, this time Daniels' legs and arms snapped shut to his body.

Snape stalked over to Daniels' lifeless form, only to take in the hateful glare cast in his direction. Mara scrambled off the rotten bed, and hurried over to Snape as he lurched over Daniel hazardously, and she pulled his wand arm back

"Don't do anything to him!" Mara pleaded quietly

"I should obliviate his memory," Snape sneered "or worse, I do recall him using the Cruciators curse on me."

"Don't! Please, Professor-Just, just leave me with him." Snape turned his attention to Mara

"You had no issue in me replacing Howards' memory." He quipped "We cannot afford for people to know!" he hissed.

"I-I know-b-but-just.._please_."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, and glared back at Daniel in thought.

"...very well-" he sneered after a long, intense pause "I will be downstairs-consider yourself lucky, Matthews." Snape spat, and turned to Mara "We will discuss this at length later, Morris." he said, a dark, serious look on his face causing Mara to swallow.

"Yes, sir." she nodded, and turned back to Daniels lifeless form as Snape marched to the exit.

"Daniel-I swear, I will explain _everything_." Mara said comfortingly, but cowered slightly under his murderous stare...


	30. Chapter 30-Bad Day

"...please don't think badly of me." Mara begged, glancing back at Daniels' glaring eyes.

She sighed, crossing her legs as she sat beside him, her back to him so she didn't have to face him. "You don't know how tough it's been, wrapping my head around all of this...It began after Slughorn's party-Snape wanted to talk with me about you, things got heated then we kissed..nothing else happened, I got confused and scared and ran out..then it happened again in the common room-after you went off to find out information on your missing friend, well he was mean to me, I called him a cuss word, he got angry then we, kissed again...but I got so overwhelmed magic just exploded out of me, and he went flying across the room..." Mara exhaled again, catching her breath "...you don't know how many times I've had to restrain myself doing the same thing to Mr Malfoy..." she breathed, her voice shaky. She glanced back at Daniel warily, whose face was crossed with guilt "...I don't know why any of this is happening...I've never felt this way about Snape before now...all I know is when he touches me, I feel alive, and I feel like he feels the same...when Mr Malfoy touched me, all I felt was this coldness trickle down me, but when Snape touches me, I feel warm, and feel like a fireworks gone of inside me...I've never had that with Mr Malfoy...I just hope you can try to understand..." she sighed, and sat with silent tears until she felt Daniel rise behind her.

He remained silent, listening to Maras' quiet sobs, unable to comprehend the words she had just said but forcing himself to.

Mara was having an _affair_ with Snape! Of all the people..! How could the teacher even do such a thing with a student! Malfoy was a different subject all together, Malfoy knew what he was doing and he was hurting Mara with every power he had, but Snape? He was doing this out of..._lust_?

It didn't make sense..

"You do realise the trouble you'll be in, right? If anyone finds out about you and Snape?" Daniel queried, Mara nodded.

"No more trouble than I'll be in if anyone finds out about me and Mr Malfoy.." Mara muttered, rubbing her arm. Daniel shook his head

"So this is what this is about? You think you've got nothing to lose?"

Mara shrugged, glancing down at her crossed feet "I haven't...and I think Snape thinks the same as me, too."

"_You've_ got your whole career ahead of you! You want to be a Healer, right? What if you're kicked out of school! Snape will lose his job, too, and you tell me he has nothing to lose-apart from his reputation and self respect?"

"Malfoys one thing-but friggen _Snape_?" Daniel snapped "He's not even good looking!"

"I didn't want any of it with Malfoy!" Mara snapped back "I never feel threatened or scared when I'm.._with_, Snape..and it's not always about looks!" Mara snarled "Besides-he has his own charm to him!"

"You're completely _mental_." Daniel shook his head "You know that?"

"Maybe I'm not so hollow that I only go for _looks_." Mara snapped, shooting to her feet "I knew you'd react this way!"

"Wait-Mara!" Daniel shot to his feet, but Mara was already at the door

"I'll give you some time to cool off," Mara snapped "maybe you'll come to realise how horrible you're being." she sneered, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Daniel sighed, guilt already taking over...

* * *

Mara persuaded Snape to let her go to the Three Broomsticks with the other Sixth Years, maybe he could sense her anger, maybe he didn't want anything to do with her mood-but he instructed her to be in his office after dinner, so they could discuss Daniel and his involvement, she agreed, sensing his being on edge...

She went to take a seat at the bar, but she jumped at the hand on her shoulder

"Hi, Mara." Hermione smiled "How are you feeling?"

Mara glanced back at her drink "I'm okay-no lasting damage...thank you for finding me, Hermione-can I get you and Ronald a drink? To say thank you?"

"Oh, um, sure." Hermione smiled "you can join us over there if you like?"

"Okay." Mara agreed, and ordered two more drinks before joining Hermione and Ron by the fireplace.

"You know, I'm surprised you weren't sent straight back to the castle." Hermione said, putting her drink down on the table.

"I managed to persuade Snape to let me come here." Mara shrugged "Perhaps he didn't want the responsibility." she said, eyeing them carefully as she took a gulp of her butterbeer.

"Hmm.." Hermione responded, glancing at Ron. "Do you know who could have attacked you?" she asked after a pause "Have you made any new grudges you can think of?"

"..no, not that I'm aware of." Mara replied "At first I thought it was Draco."

"But Malfoys stuck in class," Ron smirked "he's not seventeen yet."

Mara lowered her eyes "I know that-but I thought he might have snuck out of school, I know what he's like-he doesn't like missing out."

Hermione gave Mara a thoughtful look "..It's possible..but I doubt Malfoy would be able to sneak out, look at all the security around the castle."

Mara glanced away, thinking the security didn't stop her father sneaking _in_ "I'm sure he'd find a way." she replied, deciding to take a sip of her drink.

"But thinking about it," Mara continued, putting down her glass "I don't think Draco has it in him to attack me."

Ron snorted, drawing a glower from Hermione "Come off it-Malfoy gave you that bruise, didn't he?!"

Mara looked in surprise "What? Where'd you hear that?"

Ron looked incredulous "Are you telling me you don't remember getting that bruise on your face?"

"Yeah-I got into a fight with another girl in my dorm, why? Whose been spreading lies?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief and glanced at Hermione for help "You got that bruise from Malfoy!" he continued "You hit each other-everyone saw his blackened eye, and your bruised face, and those who had the brains put two and two together! And you're telling us you don't remember?"

The confused look on Maras face caused concern on Hermiones'

"But why would Draco _hit_ me?" Mara asked

"Why would _you_ hit Malfoy?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

Mara thought on it "I...guess, we could have argued about something..what, though, I don't know.."

"-Maybe Malfoy erased your memory of it." Ron concluded, surprising everyone "Maybe, whatever you found out was something _big_, and Malfoy decided you couldn't be trusted with keeping it secret." He glanced at Hermione "Maybe it's something to do with what Harry said, you know.." he muttered, earning a shake of the head from Hermione.

"I've told you both a hundred times, Malfoy doesn't have it in him to become a Death Eater." she hissed quietly "..Mara?" Hermione asked, as her' eyes widened

"I've gotta go." Mara muttered, getting to her feet

"You aren't thinking of confronting Malfoy, are you?" Hermione asked in concern

"I need answers." Mara simply said, but Hermione stopped her passing

"Just sit back down and think about it first, it's no good running off to confront Malfoy and only get yourselves into another scrap!"

Mara bit her lip, and sighed, knowing Hermione was right, it wasn't worth getting into another fight, especially after the one with Daniel..

She took her seat again, and took a long gulp of her warm butterbeer "...Alright," she said, wiping her lips "I'll think on it-maybe I should tell Snape about my symptoms, see if he can help."

Hermione glance at Ron, who returned the stare "Maybe just head straight to Pomfrey-I mean, you might as well if you're going to get your head checked."

Mara sighed "Alright. I'll tell Madam Pomfrey-maybe Dumbledore, I suspect he'll be wanting to see me about the incident."

"Good idea." Hermione smiled, and picked up her glass, sincerely hoping Mara got the answers she needed soon...


	31. Chapter 31-The Diary

All was silent in the dark dungeons, except the strained echo of students having their dinner in the castle above.

Outside a small room in the deepest halls, two Aurors lay unconscious, a hooded figure pocketed it's wand, and opened the door.

Pacing inside a figure abruptly stopped, and watched as the man lowered it's hood.

"I retrieved the object you required, Morris" he spoke, faint claw marks glistening on his tanned skin, in the light of the lit torches casting a warm glow on the walls.

"About time." Howard grumbled "No damage I trust."

"No-well, I had to make sure she was unconscious before I stole the thing."

Howard glowered dangerously "She was mostly unharmed, I hear she was found."

"Good." Howard sneered, eyeing the boy curiously

"Payment?" The boy asked

"-you snatchers really are greedy filth." Howard mocked, earning a glare in return "Leave, Jones. You'll get yours soon."

Jones shook his head as he handed Howard the book, and earned a murderous stare when he pretended to pull the book back from his hand. He smirked, and handed the diary over.

"You will find the diary unlocked, it was a simple enough charm to get through."

"Fine-just go." Howard ordered, staring at the diary as if he'd just struck a gold mine.

Jones scoffed, Howard glared out the snatcher until the door shut behind him.

Howard put the diary down on his dinner table, exhaled and opened the first page.

It was blank.

Except for a date in the corner.

_'September 1st 1995'_

The pages wavered in front of Howards surprised eyes, and he yelled, as he felt his feet leave the floor, and his body dived head first _into the page._

The diary slammed shut behind him...

* * *

"Ugh...ungh...hey-wake up..."

The Auror shuffled awake, his hand to his head, his partner stirred, pressing her hand to her head all the same, the walls spinning.

"The hell happened?" The woman snapped, pulling herself to her feet.

"I dunno." her partner said in confusion, being pulled up by the elbow to his feet

"Morris!" The woman snapped, pulled out her wand and slammed open the door "He's gone!" she cried "Go and get Dumbledore _now_!"

Her partner turned and hurried down the corridor as the woman rushed into the low ceiling room, glancing around frantically, until she spotted an oddity lying on the table.

She hurried towards it, and spotted a purple golden book locked on the surface.

She kept her distance, determining it a dark object, it had to be, being associated with Morris.

She waited, pacing concernedly, until what seemed like hours later, Dumbledore hurried into the room with her partner in toe.

"Jacob has told me what happened. What is that you have found there?" Dumbledore asked sternly, walking towards the book on the table

"It's some sort of book, I think it's a dark object." the woman said seriously

Dumbledore eyed it curiously "Jacob," he said, turning to the olive skinned Auror "I need Mara Morris, immediately." Jacob looked in confusion "I believe this book is her diary..."

...

Several minutes passed as Dumbledore inspected the diary on the table "How did Morris come by this book?" the woman asked

"Oh, I imagine he had someone working for him on the inside." Dumbledore said darkly

"You mean-another Auror?" the woman queried, looking in thought "You don't think...Matthews?"

Dumbledore looked at her "...it, is a possibility...but, I do not think he would jeopardise his relationship with Miss Morris again."

The woman pursed her lips, and jumped at the sound of the door opening

Dumbledore looked around as Mara was ushered inside, and to the Headmaster's surprise with Snape on her tail.

"Severus?"

"I found these two together," The Auror announced "what was it you were doing down here?" he asked, Mara flashed Snape a fearful look Dumbledore instantly recognised

"Detention." Snape replied quickly

"Detention down here?" the Auror questioned

"Miss Morris, please, come." Dumbledore said, distracting the conversation, Mara looked relieved, but her expression soon turned to worry at the dark look on Dumbledores' ancient face.

"We have more pressing matters. Please, I believe this is yours."

Mara stopped in front of the table, and her eyes widened in disbelief

"Th-th-that's my _diary!" _she exclaimed, her hands to her mouth "It's been missing since I was attacked in Hogsmeade."

"You told us nothing was stolen." The Auror scolded

Mara remained silent, hanging her head "I imagine there is a good reason for her to lie." Dumbledore replied, Mara bit her lip and glanced at the floor "Miss Morris, please explain the magical properties of this Diary."

Mara pursed her lips, and exhaled "The Diary is enchanted, " she began nervously "intruders are screamed at, and alerts me...and the pages acts like a Pensieve, once touched you will be sucked into the memory, until the book is finished...s-so," she swallowed "..so, if my father is in the diary...he can't get out until the last entry.." she squeaked

"...and when was the last entry?" Dumbledore asked

"...the other day, when I was attacked..."

"Good lord-" The woman said in disbelief "isn't there a way to get him out?"

"...n-not unless I go in myself and pull him out.." Mara said, stepping away "b...but I...can't..."

Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic look, imagining she has written everything about her time at Malfoy Manor inside, and Lucius Malfoys sickening attack, and...other things, Dumbledore thought, eyeing Snape warily.

"Alright," Dumbledore began "let us talk about how to do this, and we will return to the Diary with our decision.."

Mara nodded, pursing her lips as tears threatened to pour, she followed the Aurors out of the room, and avoided Snapes angry gaze.

Despair crept through her, at the thought of her father finding out _everything_, everything about her and Mr Malfoy, and everything about her and Snape...


	32. END OF PART 1

END OF PART 1

**Okay, so, from here I am going to start the prequel to Damaged!**

**You will see soon how these two entries connect, and why This story must be in parts.**

**The prequel will be a separated into it's own story, so from here you will have to go there, I will put the link below when the story is up!**

**I thank everyone for your support in my story, and I hope you enjoy the prequel**

**After the prequel, Part 2 of Damage will begin.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
